Promise
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Charlotte turns her back on Nohr and becomes the bodyguard to a warrior on a quest for bitter revenge. Alas, the pair join the Hoshidan army to further their goal. Will Prince Corrin be able to keep the two rogues in line as he fights against King Garon? A story of gray emotions and finding closure in a land torn apart by war. (Follows the Birthright path with a twist! SLOW BUILD!)
1. Promise

**This story is something I've been considering for a while now. I know that many of my readers have been asking for another Fire Emblem story, too. I hope you enjoy my offering. Please feel free let me know what you think. I value all feedback that my readers give.  
**

 **Just a heads up to avoid any difficulty – italics represent a character's internal thoughts.**

 **One of my goals in this story is to give Charlotte stronger character development, and I've also made it my mission to try and create a worthwhile original character. I'm tired of seeing time travel and self inserts – it's about time we had a character that fits the Fire Emblem universe.**

* * *

 **Promise**

War – its thunderous quake held the power to shake the very world to its core. In the wake of conflict between two warring kingdoms - Nohr and Hoshido, the common people suffered and died. While one ruler, Prince Ryoma, wanted nothing more than to end the bloodshed, the other, King Garon, desired to sow destruction in his bid for brutal conquest.

Flames licked across towering concrete abodes – while little wooden homes and shantytowns collapsed to the ground. Metallic boots thumped through the streets on the march – as spear and sword alike tore through the innocent. Occupation, capture – there were many words to describe this heinous act, but none came closer than butchery. Crimson lifeblood oozed through the streets – filling the gutters to overflow.

One order stood paramount above all else. "Any who resist are to be slaughtered."

An overlord in blackened armor – eyes as cold and soulless as the harsh midnight sky. He stood tall with tree-like arms folded around his chest – the sight of dominance bringing a twisted smile to his pale, whitish lips.

"King Garon… I've got some good news for you, milord."

The master of Nohr looked back with a gaze of steel, eying his subordinate with a toxic sneer. "You may speak, Hans. However… I will not be forgiving if you waste my time."

A serial murderer – defiler of women, and butcher of the innocent. Hans held many a terrifying rumor matched only by the despicable horror of his living exploits. One thing was certain above all else – he was very good at these disgustingly evil acts, which he perpetrated.

"You will be happy to know that the neutral kingdom of Nestra is awash with flame. The King has been captured, while the princess Safina has been dispatched… along with her retainers and personal bodyguards. The capital city is under our complete control."

"Hahaha!" Garon stood from his chair. Smoke billowed so far that it could be seen all the way from the Nohrian main camp. "Very good…. Begin preparations, Hans… we shall soon turn our attention to those rebels in Cheve…."

"What are your orders, milord?"

Garon swung back – his mighty came swooshing as he went. "Gut them… gut them to the last. We must suppress them as quickly as possible so that we may turn our attention to the Hoshidan scum laying siege to the Border Wall."

A sinister laugh from Hans – swinging his axe over shoulder, "It shall be done, King Garon."

* * *

Revenge – it didn't matter the cost. Boot clad feet crunched through the lifeless brown grass. Eyes of a dimmed, broken green panned upward toward a towering fortress wall of jagged stone. A lone warrior stood tall – long golden hair pooling past the shoulders – toned muscular body clad in wide, tarnished crimson cloak.

"It seems as though the Hoshidan forces are already attacking the Boarder Wall. This is my only chance."

With a powerful hand, he pulled his cloak aside – bringing his eyes to focus upon the clothes, which he wore. An open white vest and red velvet waistcoat complete with darkened brown trousers – around his neck there hung a lone silver pendant. Running a hand upward – past his chest and up the side of his face – he ruffled his locks of gold for a moment in tune with a ragged sigh.

"Three weeks on the road, fleeing from those Nohrian monsters… only to do something as foolhardy as this. Come now, Sirus… you must keep it together."

The heartbeat within his chest jittered with every passing footstep. To fight an armed mob was one thing, but to march headlong into the middle of a battle was another entirely. He breathed hard, bringing one of his hands downward to rest upon a greyed sheathe.

 ***Shiiing***

A dagger's hilt rested firmly within the palm of the hand – its serrated edge glowing an almost magical hue of silver against the faint evening light. The warrior eyed the weapon hard, so many emotions – so many memories, and still there was only one thing he taste at the forefront of everything.

Bitterness – a vile sickness beyond anything he'd known before. It filled the core of his being – tainting everything it touched with a resentful poison.

There was nothing left inside – Sirus knew the path he'd chosen to walk since that day. "Getting payback is the only way I'll put your memory to rest, milady."

So – headlong into the battle he would go – silver dagger in hand – and there would be no surrender until he had the means to get revenge.

Hoshidan Samurai struck out in force – their blades clanging against the thickened armor plates of Nohrian nights. Left and right people swung out with their weapons, cast their magic and threw their mighty blows back and forth. Sirus however, did not care about such things. He needed to achieve one objective:

"To gain the trust of the only nation powerful enough to challenge Nohr. I must prove myself to the Hoshidans."

Men came forth with spears – they lunged with hardened growls – only to be dislodged from their footing and struck to the ground. "I'll not be beaten by the likes of you."

Turning in the midst of battle – his eyes cast across the abyss – he sought a target. The whiz of an axe cut his objective short. Twirling the blade by the wrist, Sirus slid it away in its sheathe – instead reaching for the longsword at his offside.

A woman caught his sight – fair complexion and a voluptuous figure. By the grace of the gods, she seemed far too delicate to be a soldier amongst these oafish border guards. She waited, twitching her freckled features with a huge steel axe rested behind her back – long wavy blonde hair pooled down the expanse of her broad shoulders.

"….You're not wearing the garments of a Hoshidan soldier." She seemed stunned by the revelation – her eyes of blue narrowing with an intensity matching fire. "….It doesn't matter. Why don't you stand still so I can cut you down already?"

Her demeanour changed in a second flat – her sweet visage falling into a murky, sadistic smirk of glee. "I hope that once I slice you up they'll, like… promote me. It's hard enough making a living amongst these stinking brutes in their heavy armor."

Sirus backed up several paces – raising his sword in defence. "What's your name? I make it a pledge of mine to at least know the name of my foes before I face them in combat…."

"Oooooo," the young lady chuckled – flicking a hand back through the pink bow in her hair. "How honourable of you…. Let me guess… you're one of those noble sorts, am I right? Name's Charlotte… not that it'll matter to you in a few seconds."

"I'd much rather avoid fighting a lady," Guilt – Sirus felt it coursing through his veins with reckless abandon. "….But if I you stand in my way then I'm left with little choice."

"Charlotte," he brought his green gaze upward, "Forgive me."

"Like… SHUT UP! By the Gods! What is it with you swordsman types? Stop shining and show me what ya got!"

"As you wish." Sirus breathed hard – crushing his fears in preparation for the fight ahead.

"Alright! Let's see you get past THIS!" Charlotte snarled with viperous venom – her curvy, defined legs bringing her across the muddy ground. She leapt hard and fast – swinging her deadly axe with massive ogre-like force.

"Damnation!" Sirus leapt back – lungs screaming for breath under the shock. He kneeled, eyes glaring down at the muck. She was fast, far faster than he'd ever anticipated.

There was seldom a moment between each of her strikes. The only way to best her would be through a risky tactic. "I need to find a way around that huge axe she's lugging around… otherwise I'm dead."

Sirus coughed – his mind working in overtime in tandem with his eyes.

' _Think Sirus, think…. There has to be some way I can turn the odds in my favour. If I try attacking her upfront, she'll cut me to ribbons before I can even hope to fight back. I need a plan… something I ca-.'_

"That's it!" Gnarled branches and decaying trees – a barren patch of land just shy of the eastern footpath leading toward the wall. "….If I can lure her into the woodland then maybe I'll have enough time to-"

The roguish warrior paused – dodging between another blinding cut from Charlotte's weapon. His chest tightened – sweat dripping from his forehead to patter against the cold, hard ground.

"It's now or never." He eyed the blonde girl hard – brandishing his sword with a mocking smile. "….You're hardly proving worth my time. Perhaps I should take my leave and spare you the trouble."

Sirus turned tail and bolted – his feet pounding through a sea of dead leaves and bloodied soil. With every grain of sand that slipped through the hourglass his vision came closer and closer to the treeline of the dead forest.

"HEY!" Charlotte screamed out, "Get back here!" Even through the clashing of weapons and the cries of battle, Sirus could still hear her. She was following suit – good.

* * *

"I've only got a couple of seconds. I need to hide before she catches up."

Brown – hollow tree trunks sat rooted into the ground, surrounded by steaming marshes of bubbling, boiling pink smile. The entire place was devoid of life. Not a single thing remained to bring at least a shred of comfort to the heart in this place of encroaching death. Shadows stretched outward, their sinister forms seeming almost like an illusion to the mind.

With a shake of his head, Sirus purged his thoughts of unease, slipping out of sight behind a mass of tall bushes. "Here's hoping this will be enough to keep her off my trail – at least for the moment."

"Where are you? I'll find you… Gods damn it!" The ground shook – trees brought cascading to the ground with massive thumps from Charlotte's axe. With a huff of annoyance, her sapphire gaze shot from left to right. She was close – close enough to find Sirus if he didn't keep his head down, that was for certain.

Breathing hard – Sirus pressed his back against a thicket. The thunderous beating of his heart was so fierce that pains ran through his chest.

' _She's to the side of me… it's now or never. If I move in fast enough then she won't be able to respond.'_

It was time to move – with a breath the blonde-haired swordsman crept ever closer. Dagger in hand, he prepared to strike.

 _'I'll cut her throat... make it as painless as possible.'_

"Not so fast." He flinched, freezing to the ground as Charlotte spun around with a haughty laugh – puffing out her chest with pride. "You didn't think I'd let you sneak up on me, did you? I swear… men…. That's the oldest trick in the tome."

"Now," she commanded with a sinister smile, "Drop the dagger…. I'm sick of running after you. It's no fun. I said DROP IT!"

There was no choice in the matter – how frustrating. Nodding in defeat – Sirus cast his blade aside and stood tall, hands balled tight with frustration.

' _Pathetic… I came all this way and now I'm going to be snuffed out like this? Forgive me, Princess Safina…. It seems I didn't have the power to avenge you afte-'_

CLANK! Sirus drifted back from his thoughts to find Charlotte standing tall – her hands knitted together in a clasp. Her axe rested on the ground as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I'll fight you with my bare hands," she chuckled, stepping forward in some kind of strange fighting stance. "It's been a long time since I've worked out my stress like this…. Show me what you've got!"

No more words – there wasn't time. Charlotte sped forward – her hands jabbing in and out with the intensity of spikes.

Sirus reeled back – eyes struggling to keep track. With a stiff grunt, he brought his arms up to guard; looking between his makeshift defences with what little insight, he could muster.

 _'Finally a level playing field…. If I work like this, I should have no problems at least knocking her back a little. She has power on her side… that's for sure. If I want to win then I need to be faster.'_

Flicking his hair back, the red-clad warrior ducked and weaved between the attacks of the lady fighter – slipping to the side to send the sharpened edge of his left foot veering forward.

 ***Crack***

A dry heave – Charlotte buckled forward with wheezing breaths – her eyes wide in surprise. "You," she sputtered, "You actually hit me…."

Sirus closed in with the same vigor – his toned body throbbing under a furious wave of adrenaline. At last, he finally had some hope. "….Self-defence is a specialty of all personal protectors in the land from which I hail."

Charlotte sprang upright – twisting the side of her body. Her elbow wisped past with just an inch of room, "And where, pray tell, do you come from? I've seen neither noble nor commoner alike fight with his hands and feet like that."

"The kingdom of Nestra. I was once -

An earthquake – the ground shook unforgivingly. Brittle trees swayed and snapped with every seismic shudder, and from the blackness of the deeper woodland came a howl of bloodlust.

 _'What is that thing? A masked demon? No – it can't be.'_

Sirus used the opportunity to dive across the dirt, flipping with agility to reach his silver dagger.

"A FACELESS!" Charlotte stood – eyes of ocean blue wide – her pupils as tiny as pinpricks. "Oh no… this is bad! Really bad…." She scooped up the axe and brought it to bare – turning back to face Sirus with urgency. "We'll have to work together… otherwise it'll pull us apart before we have a chance to fight back."

"You're insane, clearly." A flick of the wrist – a smile across his lips. Sirus twirled the blade in his hand and moved in to stand shoulder to shoulder with the curvy fighter. "….But I suppose for now there's not much choice."

His eyes scanned the beast in all of its terrifying glory – a towering ten feet tall with fists the size of small boulders. Just how in the world were two people with an axe and a dagger supposed to beat this thing?

"Raaaaawwwwwrrrr!" The inhuman monster thumped on its gigantic feet – the sheer force of every step generating enough power to leave gargantuan cracks in the earth. One-step – two steps – three, and four.

"It's right on top of us!" Charlotte brought her weapon to bare, "Keep it busy! I'll try going around the side and climbing on its back."

"….You don't need to tell me-"

 ***Thump***

The sky shifted into view. A pain beyond the likes of anything Sirus knew ran rampant across the expanse of his body. Every beat of his heart resembled that of a blade stabbing into the deepest core of his soul. He flew through the air like a paperweight – crashing back down to the ground in a heap of wood and splinters.

 _'I can't move…. The blood – I can taste it swimming upward from the back of my throat. The sky… it looks so calm, so peaceful…. I simply wish… I could've… found some justice for-"_

Blackness descended in a veil – obscuring his vision. "….I can't die yet… not until I've… found Hans…"

* * *

"Hey… Wake up." A voice – one of softness and tranquillity. It eased his fleeting senses in this time of confusion.

"I said WAKE UP!" Everything blurred into a mishmash of white and yellow. Those two colors danced in union most beautifully – their forms eventually shifted into a shape – a face.

"Charlotte?" There she was – the girl he'd been fighting beside moments earlier. She sat with a smile before a crackling orange campfire – hands slinked together in a gentle knot.

"At last," Her lips soured into a frown for the moment. She brought one her dainty hands down to a satchel at her hip, producing a small bottle of clear, glowing liquid.

"Drink this." Her eyes were calm – soft – filled with an assurance that Sirus needed right now. "It's a vulnerary…. It won't fix the worst of your injuries… but with a little luck it should take the pain away long enough for you to relax."

Alarm bells chimed inside Sirus' head. "The monster…. What happened to-"

"Shh," Charlotte giggled – looking back with a dark grin. "See for yourself…. It's been a while since I've had to fight one of these things with just my hands."

"But how?" The creature lay sprawled across the ground in a heap of smashed up trees – its face practically caved in with deep indentations.

 _'No way – Charlotte... you have such strength.'_

"The look in your eyes says it all," the blonde girl continued, "Gods only know how… but I beat it down somehow. Now," she instructed again – her face souring into the frown Sirus had become accustomed to seeing in their short time together, "Drink up and try to relax…. We won't be getting out of the forest until daybreak."

"It's nightfall already?"

How was that possible? Sirus had only been out for a couple of minutes at most. Well, that's what it felt like, anyway.

"Look around, idiot," Charlotte growled, "The moon should be a dead giveaway."

Blackness all around – save for the low embers of the campfire and the rays of soft lunar light in the sky. Indeed – he'd been out cold for hours. Just how much power had that 'Faceless' creature hit him w-

"You're lucky to be alive." The lady Fighter shuffled back to sit at Sirus' side – anchoring her axe into the ground and laying with her back against it. "The Faceless have the power to tear whole groups of soldiers apart. You're one of the first people I've seen take a punch straight to the chest like that and survive."

He should've been dead – that much was obvious. Was this a sign that good fortune finally wanted to shine? The rogue – battered and bruised, exhaled the tension and shook his head. "Guess I should be thankful, huh?"

Indeed, he was – and he looked to Charlotte with a nod of the head. "My name's Sirus…. Shall we try intruductions again?"

"Hmph," the girl scoffed – stretching her arms up high, her ample womanly _assets_ bulging as she did so. "Charlotte… and I think I should be the one asking questions. Who are you? And why in the name of the Dark Dragon are you dressed in that odd red vest? It's not of Hoshidan design... of that I'm sure."

"A long story." Sirus looked to the flames – releasing a defeated sigh. Yes – he'd have to tell the truth, at least if he was stuck with this girl until morning. "I was… the son of a lesser noble house in the Kingdom of Nestra. My full name is Sirus Merantz… and I'm currently… on the run with nowhere to go."

Sirus heard the gasp escape Charlotte's mouth – she wasn't subtle about it in the slightest. "A lesser noble you say? Why didn't you tell me? I would've had to-"

Strange – she had a beaming smile across her face – as heavenly as an angel. "Milord," she bowed her head, "Will you at least let me stay by your side until I can get you to safety?"

Something about this didn't feel right – Sirus' gut wrenched at the painstaking effort the fair-skinned blonde made. "You can drop the act," he sighed, "If I'm being honest… I have much more respect for the side of you I saw earlier."

"YOU WHAT?!" The scowl was back again – plastered across Charlotte's pale features. "I don't know what you possibly mean…. You can't be serious."

What an amusing statement to make. Sirus pointed toward the defeated Faceless with a smooth laugh. "What's not to respect? You swing an axe like one of the woman warriors of old… and you beat a towering fiend to death with your bare hands. I'd say that's worthy of praise."

"Oh, be quiet." Charlotte snarled – turning away with her shoulders stiffened in defence. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. Now… tell me… why are you here?"

A story that the Nestran swordsman held close to his heart with burning fury. "I'm sure you're aware… given the Nohrian insignia on your clothing… that in weeks prior the small Kingdom of Nestra was attacked on the order of King Garon. A man named Hans the Butcher carried out his instructions."

Charlotte remained quiet – only nodding for a second most brief. "Yes… I'd heard."

Flashbacks – they still haunted Sirus' mind as he relived that terrible moment again. "I served as retainer and protector to the crown-princess of Nestra… Lady Safina. When the capital was attacked there was little time to resist... and in the chaos I was separated from her ladyship."

The eyes of the blonde man narrowed in disgust at every memory. "I had to watch in the distance as Hans and his men chased her down…. Safina was a loving woman… a true heart and soul of the common people…. The dastard held her down and tore the clothes from her body…. The screams… they still bring terror to my heart… I could do nothing as he _stole her purity_ … and beat her to death with the blunt side of an axe."

"So you want to know why I'm here?" Sirus brought his hand to rest upon the dagger's sheathe. "….I want to join Prince Corrin's army…. I want to climb over the Boarder Wall… and once I do… I'm going to find Hans and sink my blade into his throat…. I don't care about the war… or the armies… all I want is vengeance for my lady."

"Oh Gods." There was fear in Charlotte's eyes. "I'd heard the rumours about Hans… but… Gods…."

Sirus closed his eyes – leaning back against a broken tree stump with a sad smile. "She was a true beacon for the less fortunate. She'd donate money from the castle treasury to the poorest of the poor… find them places to live… food to eat. All she ever did for the people of the capital was give… and one selfish beast of a man took _everything_ from her…."

Silence – it descended upon the campfire with impunity. For the longest time Sirus looked into Charlotte's eyes of blue with emptiness. He had not the strength to say another word. Instead – he pulled a coin purse from his belt and sighed.

"What's that?" The Nohrian girl asked softly, "Money?"

"You know," Sirus tossed the little sack of coins up and down in his palm, "I once thought money could buy you happiness… turns out I was wrong…. I'd rather be poor with nothing and still have her… instead of be where I am now. Ironic… All I've got are these fifty gold coins and two swords to my n-"

"….When you're poor all you can hope for is a little extra coin to scrape by." Charlotte's expression softened – her eyes pooling with a sadness Sirus hadn't seen thus far. "…I've done some terrible things to put money on the table for my dear mother…. Tried to get into the army… marry well… noble men don't want a brute like me."

"I tell you what," Sirus clasped the purse in his hand – eyes closed in thought. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a way to get out of his current predicament safely. "You can have my gold…. I don't need it."

"You're serious? No… you must be lying." Charlotte hissed – her face falling into a nasty arrangement of bitterness, "If you want me to do something _dirty_ for it then you can f-"

"No," Sirus shook his head. It was time to roll out his plan. "Escort me safely to the Hoshidan main camp across the ridge from here. I'll give you half if you agree… and the rest when we arrive."

"Haha," Charlotte threw back her wavy blonde locks – cold rasps of laughter slipping free, "Most amusing milord. I'm sure you charm all of the ladies with your _outrageous_ humour…."

"I'm quite serious." He reached inside the fabric of the bag. With deft fingers, he gathered up a sizable handful of the shiny yellowish coins – tossing them on the ground in a heap. "Take them…. You can have the rest when we get there."

The curvy girl sat perfectly still for a moment – eyes aimed in check of the wounded warrior. "You've taken leave of your senses," she began - before crawling toward the discarded money, "How do you know you can trust me?"

"Because," Sirus folded his arms – eyes closed in deep reflection. Something about Charlotte's eyes reminded him of the same purity the princess had. "I think somewhere beneath the surface there's a very caring woman waiting to be found… she just needs a little kindness to bring her out."

"Whatever foolish notions help you sleep at night." She scoffed – of course she did, but a quick peak from the corner of his eye and Sirus was sure he saw the faintest smile curving her lips.

"We have a deal." The freckled beauty inched forward – scooping up the coins and putting them into her satchel. She stopped fast – her expression showing a flicker of hesitance before finally fizzling into neutral.

Sirus looked onward in approval – Charlotte held out her dainty white hand with a smile. "Wow... I feel like a mercenary right now, but worry not. I'll help you, Sirus… but in return I want you to make a promise to me."

"Anything." Mister Merantz was a man of his word – and nothing this rough diamond of a lady had in mind would be enough to deter him – of that he was sure. "Name it… and I'll do my best to help you out in return for your services."

"When the Hoshidan army finally arrives outside the capital of Windmire… I want you to give your word that you'll come with me and rescue my parents. I don't want to see them harmed in the clash."

 _'Wow – she certainly is dedicated to her family.'_

Sirus gave a nod – trust was a mutual bond. If she was going to help him now, then he'd have to return the favour, money notwithstanding.

"You have yourself an agreement." Sirus reached out and gently took Charllotte by the hand – his lips curving into a smile. "From now on… we're working together."

She chuckled, slinking their fingers together and gripping on tight. Strange – were her cheeks glowing red? "'Partners'… strange…. I like the sound of that."

 ***Charlotte and Sirus attained support level C***

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I pride myself on trying to honor source material when I write original characters for any series. Please feel free to leave some feedback. Would you like the story to continue?**

 **I've also written other Fire Emblem stories and oneshots for those of you who are interested – as well as Huniepop stories too. Look at my profile if you feel like reading a little more.**

 **Well – that's everything. Keep on supporting Fire Emblem, and thanks again for your time!**


	2. Joining Hoshido

**I want to take a moment to thank everybody who has taken a moment of his or her time to read this story. I never expected people to enjoy it so much – especially since this is my first full sized Fire Emblem project. I'm grateful for all of your support. That said, it's time for another chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Joining Hoshido**

A shallow cough – the dull pain was enough to make Sirus struggle. With Charlotte's arm around his waist for support, he kept on moving, eyes focused across the thin mountainous pathway. One foot in front of the other. Right now walking was all that mattered.

"We're almost there." Charlotte chimed in – pointing one of her pale white fingers toward a large encampment atop a ridge. "The Hoshidan camp is just a tiny bit further… don't you give out on me!"

"I'm not," the red-clad rogue gave a bloody hack as his legs struggled to support his weight. "By the Gods… you're certainly demanding when you want to be, Charlotte."

"Oh, be quiet," the blonde girl hissed, "When you're one of a handful of women serving beside a garrison of dirty men you need to be loud to get noticed."

Truth be told, Sirus had never experienced that before. The Nestran Royal Guard were equal – employing both men and women in even number to protect people of high birth. He could only begin to imagine what this young woman, one who looked nary a year different in age, could have experienced.

"I don't pity your lot in life," he sighed with thoughtful eyes, "Sounds like you've had it rough to get where you are today."

Charlotte paused for a moment – stopping in her tracks. Sirus panned upward – her face held a deep-rooted frown. "It's okay for you noble types. Guess that's why I can tolerate you, Sirus," she admitted with a grim chuckle, "You've lost everything and you don't sit there complaining, expecting one of your servants to fix it. You picked up a sword and decided to do it yourself."

"An eye for an eye. That's the road I chose to follow." His words were dark and unforgiving. "It isn't natural to be driven by hate… but to see somebody I cared for so deeply made to suffer like that? I'll not rest until I've delivered an ounce of-"

"Quiet," Charlotte interrupted, shushing Sirus with a finger against his lips. "Look over there. The Hoshidan samurai… they've spotted us. They're like… totally coming this way."

"Alright," he answered with a pained nod, "Now remember… stay calm. We're here to ask for an audience with Prince Corrin."

"Who goes there?"

A duo clad in light armour, their garments adorned with the insignia of Hoshido. They closed in fast, hands clutching sharpened blades of steel. One of them came to the forefront, eying the sight of the blond girl holding the wounded man with wide eyes.

"Are you friend or foe?" The samurai asked his question with a tone of authority, seeming to remain guarded. "Because Gods be damned… this is an interesting sight. A woman clad in leather armor… and you're wearing the Nohrian insignia."

"And you," the stern-faced guard continued, looking over Sirus with at least a hint more concern, "I see the emblem of Nestra emblazoned upon your robes. What happened to you both? More importantly… why are you here?"

"Rest easy, good sir." Sirus released himself from Charlotte's hold, forcing himself to stand upright on two shaky limbs. "We're not your enemy. My name is Sirus… I'm a survivor of the Nestran Royal Guard… and this-"

The blonde rogue gazed across with a thin smile, "…is Charlotte. She's turned her back on Nohr and saved my life…. Indeed, it may sound suspicious, but I'd be dead if it weren't for her. We seek an opportunity to pledge our allegiance to Prince Corrin."

"Do you now?" The second Hoshidan came forward, brandishing his weapon with an aggressive growl. "It all sounds a little too convenient to me. I say you turn back and go the way yo-"

Footsteps, they broke the heat of the exchange. Sirus – his legs on the verge of giving out - wobbled in great discomfort. He felt his body topple forward. There was barely a moment to save himself. However, Hands reached out, slinking around his middle with not a moment to spare. Thank goodness, he'd been saved from landing down in the mud.

Charlotte held him tight, face stiffening in frustration. This wasn't good. Sirus could see it in her eyes – she was on the brink of losing her temper.

"Please sirs," yet her response to their scepticism was far from anything Sirus expected. The soft chime of her voice was proof enough of that. "My friend here needs urgent help. If you'd just allow us a moment of your time…."

The delicate blue eyes of the girl softened like an innocent wolf pup – their intensity so great that even Sirus, through all of his pain, felt thoroughly disarmed.

A sigh – one of the guards back off a little, finally giving a defeated nod of the head. "Very well… but know this, if you cause any trouble in front of his Lordship then I'll throw you out in the dirt. Are we clear?"

Charlotte gave a short smile of acknowledgement. Damn, she was frightfully good at manipulating people. "Clear as crystal, sir."

* * *

An audience hall – adorned with magically burning torches – a stone throne sitting at the precipice. This place resembled something far more lavish than anything he'd seen in Nestra.

Charlotte and Sirus kneeled side by side. Their eyes remained fixed upon a figure of tall build - body adorned in an amazing armor that could only be described as the scales of a dragon. His hair, slightly scruffy and grey, seemed to match his attire in hue. This man, whoever he was, held a truly powerful aura.

"I am Prince Corrin," yet his voice was so gentle and welcoming, "My men tell me that you came to pledge your allegiance to my cause. I'd be more than happy to accept you, but first…"

The young prince came closer, smiling at the two most warmly. "Stand up and stop being so formal. Goodness there's no need for such trivialities."

Alas, guided by the words of the Hoshidan leader, the two stood in waiting.

Sirus remained held in place by Charlotte in order to support his wounded body, flicking a hand through his blond hair before giving a respectful bow of the head. "You're too kind, milord. First, I must ask you a question, however. Do you and your soldiers know of the location of a man named Hans? It is very important that I find him as soon as possible…. I've business that I must attend to."

"Indeed," Corrin came closer – looking Sirus in the eyes with a cool seriousness. "My army last crossed paths with him in the town of Cheve. He'd been given orders to suppress a rebellion there… but he was able to escape… using his men as cover to flee."

Of course, the dastard would run – it was the typical mark of a coward. His kind were all the same. They'd happily cause pain and suffering while the odds were in their favour. However, as soon as things became too much they'd be the first to turn tail and run.

The Hoshidan narrowed his gaze in questioning, "May I ask why you are so interested in knowing where he is?"

There was no sense in lying, not if Sirus wanted to earn the trust of his man. "You see," he started, head lowered in recollection. "As I'm sure your soldiers have told you... I was a royal guard of Nestra. The truth is... I was the retainer and personal bodyguard to Princess Safina... at least until Garon set the capital ablaze. Hans was the one carrying out his orders... and he murdered the princess in cold blood. Therefore... I want to join you, not just to serve, but to put the memory of my fallen lady to rest."

His words looked as though they had an impact. Corrin's expression darkened, hands tensed into fists. "...I am more than aware of Hans and his exploits," he admitted with a growl of frustration. "He once attacked someone very important to me, too... My closest protector, Gunter. So... with that in mind... I have no reason to refuse your request to join me, Sirus."

"Very well, Milord. Charlotte," Sirus gave a small nod, "You can let me go now."

Free from the grasp of his lady protector, the Nestran warrior reached out, placing a hand upon Corrin's shoulder, his eyes meeting with that of the lord. It was important to look into a man's eyes, to see the truth of his soul hidden within.

' _Gods… there's something about Prince Corrin…. The way in which he looks upon you when he delivers his words. Even though I seldom know a thing about him, I feel so inclined to trust him. Indeed, standing by his side until I'm able to achieve my objective feels like the right choice.'_

It was time. There was to be no going back now. Sirus released his grip, bowing cautiously on hand and knee, head bowed respectfully. "I… Sirus of the lesser noble House Merantz, formally pledge my allegiance to you, Prince Corrin of Hoshido. I'll follow your orders to the letter, and will do my utmost to be your sword until I am freed from your service."

A chuckle – it surprised Sirus greatly. Looking up, he saw a wide smile upon the face of the proud young prince. "As I said... you need not be so formal. Truly, I mean that. You're a man of nobility, though be it lesser…. You've been driven from your homeland… but instead of going into hiding you chose to serve me. That takes strength of character... and for that I thank you."

"Milord," the crimson warrior gasped, almost lost for words. The rumors of Prince Corrin's kindness to his men were indeed true after all. He didn't quite know how to react. No, more than that, the blonde gentleman was stunned. "Your words… they're far too kind."

Corrin simply smiled, stepping around Sirus. He stopped a little ways from Charlotte, that same kind expression from moments before still present, "What of you?" The Prince asked with a softness to his voice.

"Do you also want to join the forces of Hoshido? Your name is Charlotte, correct? I won't lie to you," Corrin's expression fell for a moment, "You may encounter some hostility from my men, being of Nohrian birth and all, but rest assured… I will do my utmost as leader of this army to make you feel welcome."

Sirus watched the scene unfold, leaning up against a pillar to support his sore body.

A light red flush flared across the cheeks of the fair-skinned young lady as she cast a glance his way. "It would be like… a total honor milord. That and… I made a promise to Sirus, you see. I guess you could call me his bodyguard until we reach Nohr. I'd be happy to join you. Just say the word and I'll do everything I can to help. I may look pretty... but I know how to fight."

"Very well." The Hoshidan royal wore a smile as bright as sunshine – one with such power it caused Sirus to tremble for a moment. "From here onward you two are both officially part of my army. You, Charlotte, and Sirus of course… will stand beside me in the fight to bring peace to his wayward land. Thank you very much for coming to me like this…. I expect great things from both of you."

"Milord," they nodded in unison.

This whole situation was set in stone at last. There was no way to turn back. Charlotte, a former boarder guard of Nohr, and Sirus, a warrior on a quest for revenge, had cemented their allegiance to the forces of Hoshido. Indeed, there was to be no going back now. The path of fate was sealed.

* * *

Nightfall, darkness held its grip upon the land. Animals slept, and for a moment most brief, there seemed to be peace in the world. Soldiers drank and sang - sitting beside campfires while bards played music. Sirus couldn't help but smile at the sight. The common people were treated so kindly under the watch of Corrin.

With a fragile sigh, the Nestran rogue looked back. His eyes fell upon a wide tent of cream coloration, its flap open wide for easy entry. It was time to get some rest after such an intense journey here. Indeed, without rest he'd likely collapse.

Heading inside, he took a moment to take stock of his surroundings. Two bedrolls, each at opposite sides of the room, the ground covered by wooden slats and a velvet carpet. Finally, in the centre of the room dimly lit by the orange glow of candles, were a chest and a small table with two chairs.

Yet perhaps most importantly, was a sight that the blonde man was far from accustomed. His eyes of green sparked across the room, taking note of the familiar curvaceous sight of a freckled woman warrior, long, wavy hair of gold pooling down her back.

A frail sigh slipped free from his lips as he sat down upon his bed, doing his best to dispel the tension. "I can't believe they made us share the same tent. Does this not bother you, Charlotte? Heck… in Nestra they wouldn't do this kind of thing."

"What-ever," a murky smirk curved her lips. There she perched, legs folded. Her scarce excuse for nightclothes did little but to cover the bear minimum of her assets. Indeed, nothing more than a bust to conceal her substantial chest and undergarments, squeezed tightly around her ample, rounded behind.

Charlotte flipped her hair back, seemingly disinterested in the lesser noble's concerns. "You think they cared about this sort of thing on the Boarder Wall?" She laughed hard, eyes cloudy with the memory. "Nope. I shared the same barracks as the men. Most of them saw my body every morning when I changed into my armor. Doesn't bother me… yet it seems to bother you. Don't like what you see or something?"

The tone in Charlotte's voice bore venom – enough for Sirus to back off. He'd have to choose his words very carefully. There was no mistaking the hostility in the girl's eyes.

"It's not that," he uttered in a low, defensive voice, "I just find it… disrespectful to you as a lady. It's… bizarre to me… the way you don't give a damn…. I guess you could call it a cultural difference. In my homeland, women had separate living quarters. It seems like everything in this camp is communal."

"So the rumours ARE true," Charlotte chuckled with sadistic glee. "They always used to say you Nestrans were so like… totally reserved. What's wrong, Sirus? Does my body scare you? Have you never laid eyes upon a girl so pretty before?"

"Gods, would you stop?!" Sirus sighed, "It's nothing to do with that. It's called respect… something that seems totally lost upon you, milady."

A loud, bellowing laugh – one with enough power to make the young man shake his head. Charlotte doubled over in amusement, holding an arm around her tummy as she struggled to contain herself. "You know," she spoke between hearty chuckles, "….It's soooo fun harassing you like this! I get the feeling it might work out… you and me being tentmates like this."

"How kind of you," Sirus scoffed with grumpy frustration, arms folded defensively. "You truly are the roughest diamond I have ever had the fortune to come across. No manners, you're like a common tavern guard."

"Ohhh shut up," the Nohrian girl smirked, giving a wink, "I'm only playing with you, fool. I figure that if we're going to be travelling together for a while… we may as well make light of the situation. Besides," she cooed sinisterly, "Weren't you the one yesterday that said he respected me? Well… I'll tell you now… this is the true me you're looking at, Sirus. I'm hardy… I'm loud, and I like to laugh. Playing the ditzy damsel for those noble-folk is means to an end."

Finding words to match the gusto of this girl felt almost impossible. Instead, Sirus simply looked away, eying the bandages wrapped around his vest-clad chest. She was much more of a handful than he'd originally thought.

' _As unrefined as she is… Charlotte saved me from a fate worse than death. True, we got off on the wrong foot… but… in a strange way; I find that I'm most thankful for the support she has given me in the last couple of days. Maybe she is right after all. Perhaps I should lighten up and make the best of this situation.'_

Sirus breathed a sigh to exhale his stress, finally looking upon Charlotte with a much gentler gaze. He reached to his side for a moment, producing the second bag of gold from the pocket of his trousers. It was time to repay her for the effort she'd made to keep him safe.

"This is for you," he tossed it across the room, "Just as we agreed. It should all be there, so count it before you go to sleep."

Charlotte shook her head, tossing it back just as quickly as he'd passed it over. "Nope," she insisted with a low chortle, "Keep it for now, there's a change of plans."

"Come again?" Sirus was more than confused by this revelation. Her refusal made no sense. "But I thought that was our deal? Half the money for escorting me... and the other half when we arrive at camp."

"Call it a down payment," Charlotte hopped up from her bed, coming closer with a playful wiggle of her behind. Damn she looked amazing, especially as she leaned forward with her usual smirk of dark intent. Every movement bore a jiggle - her ample chest almost spilling free from its support. "I'll keep the first half of the gold. We'll call it my 'hiring fee'. Then when we reach Windmire... you can give me the rest. Until then… well, I guess that means I'm pledged as your protector, my lord."

"Unless," Charlotte bent over, placing her soft white hands against Sirus' shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, cheeks ablaze in a powerful red, "….We could cut another deal entirely…. Give me the rest of that gold now… and I'll show you _everything_ I've got…."

"What?" Sirus felt his heart thundering with reckless abandon, its pulsing beats so strong that it threatened to overload. Charlotte crept closer and closer, her shapely legs crawling upon his lap – her soft looking lips pursed as if she wanted to steal a kiss. "Surely you jest?"

There she rested, placing her head upon his shoulder, bringing the soft membranes of those beautiful pink lips of hers to brush against his ear, "This is the second time tonight I've made a fool of you," she chuckled, abruptly edging back, her entire body shuddering as she erupted in a slew of snorting laughter.

This was humiliating. How could she play such a cruel trick? Sirus shuffled against the back of his bed, arms folded tightly as his expression dropped into a scowl. "By the Light Dragon… you truly are a piece of work most wicked. I'm beginning to wonder if it was good fortune that we crossed paths… or maybe some form of karma I must endure."

"Ohhhh Sirus," Charlotte righted herself amidst her ardent pleasure – standing upright and drying the tears from her dampened eyes, "My noble little plaything… you rest easy and go to sleep, alright? Remember… we have our first assignment for Prince Corrin tomorrow…."

With that, the curvy blonde sauntered back toward her bed, blowing out the candles. Sirus watched her outline in the darkness, taking careful notice as she slithered out of the rest of her tiny pieces of clothing - wrapping her body tight in the blankets.

Alone now with nothing but his thoughts, the young Nestran took a moment to reflect on everything that the day had brought. Indeed, it had certainly been one of the more eventful times in his quest for survival. His memories flickered back to life in a fog; he remembered a moment he'd long tried to forget.

Powerful eyes and delicate, pale, skin. His Princess, Lady Safina. She was his whole reason for being now, his sole purpose to keep fighting. It made the situation he was in right now all the more ironic.

' _Milady… if you're watching me now then please grant me the strength I need. I don't know which the more arduous task is… tracking down Hans to deliver you justice… or surviving the merciless onslaughts of this Nohr-born blonde.'_

A gentle chuckle slid free from Sirus' mouth as he glanced across the room. Charlotte was already fast asleep, her legs hugged close to her stomach. She looked so innocent like this, a far cry from the way she conducted herself when she was awake. Everything was so peaceful right now – it gave the young noble pause for thought.

"We have a very long road ahead of us… but I swear on all that I am… I'll stand beside the Hoshidans… and I'll honor my promise. No matter what it costs me, I'll find Hans... and I'll kill him."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through to the end. Did you enjoy it? You're more than welcome to leave me some feedback and let me know what you thought. I value the opinions of all my readers. Is there anything in particular you might like to see in future? As always, keep on playing Fire Emblem, and I'll see you in the next part.**

 **If you want something else to read between the wait then why not check out some of the FE oneshots I've written? You might just enjoy them.**


	3. Fiery Companion

**This chapter is going to focus on character development in preparation for the big attack on the Boarder Wall shortly. So, for those of you that aren't entirely sure where this story takes place, it's currently between chapters twelve and thirteen of the Birthright path.**

 **Thank you once again for coming back to read another chapter. There's a new poll on my profile as well. Do you like this project so far? Cast your vote and let me know.**

* * *

 **Fiery Companion – Part I**

Morning – it was time. Sirus took a deep breath. He needed to be ready for what waited up ahead. He had orders to report to Prince Corrin's tent. The reason for this he had yet to find out. However, as his heart thumped with nervous adrenaline, he took a moment to look around. He was the only one here.

"Before we went to sleep last night Charlotte told me we had been assigned a mission. She must have gone ahead already. Well... this is it... my chance to prove that I am capable of serving the forces of Hoshido."

Such pressure only served to make the young Nestran all the more nervous. His hands jittered as he ran them through his hair of golden blonde. He had to stay calm and collected no matter what the cost.

' _I wonder if we'll be going into battle today.'_

If that were the case – his course of action would be simple. The dagger at his hip would serve as his means of protection.

The walk through camp felt longer than he thought possible. Soldiers hurried with blades in hand while common folk and servants fetched buckets of water and supplies. Sunrise had barely come and gone – and yet the entire encampment looked to be abuzz with life.

"Here we are." Sirus cast his eyes upward toward a wide hall - within which there sat a throne of stone. "Prince Corrin's audience chamber. It's about time I see what his lordship wants."

Each footstep dragged slightly – nerves holding him in place. This feeling he couldn't shake, perhaps one of nervousness, perhaps one of deep rooted uncertainty, held him in place. There was a reason for it – one he'd begrudgingly tried to bury as best he could.

"The fires… I wonder if they still burn." Sirus felt his mind wander – back to the searing orange embers of Nestra. It was a scene he'd never forget, one of such untold brutality and destruction. Thousands died, blood flowed freely, and in but a single night the kingdom collapsed.

Something shook his senses – its intensity pulling his mind back from the horrors of such grim personal reflection. A woman, she stood behind him, eyes aflame with such incredible passion.

"Move… you're in my way and I have a job to do." The words didn't quite register – not while Sirus found himself lost in surprise. Curiosity took hold – he'd never seen a woman dressed like her before.

Scruffy hair of a snowy white and toned, muscular arms, her skin of a tanned hue. Across her cheeks were strange markings – their meaning both foreign to his understanding and equally fascinating. Perhaps most interesting of all were the beads around her neck – and the hefty looking club she gripped between the fingers of her right hand.

"Did you not hear me?" This time around her voice was far more powerful – its note of confrontation all the more obvious. "I asked you to move."

Sirus felt his back stiffen under the ferocity of her words. She meant business – and he had not the desire for an argument so early in the morning. A swift nod of the head was all the gentleman could muster on such short notice, eventually stepping back. "Forgive me. I was lost in my thoughts."

A low, annoyed scoff erupted from the fiery woman before she brushed past. "Be more mindful of your surroundings next time."

"Noted."

* * *

It was still taking time to adjust when it came to the sheer scope of this huge chamber – especially its gargantuan pillars of stone and its fiercely burning magical torches. Every footstep Sirus took toward the throne echoed – its resounding melody bouncing off the walls with an almost distorted chime. By the time he arrived at the side of Prince Corrin – a bow of his head was what he gave.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Corrin?"

"Yes… that's right." Strange – there was something different about the aura of the young royal this morning. His eyes, they looked heavier, while his brows remained knitted with concern. "We've received word of Nohrian scouting parties coming this way from the Boarder Wall… two of them, I think."

"I already sent Charlotte on ahead with Silas - one of my best men. They will be dealing with the first group of enemies," Corrin explained with a detailed hand-gesture. "I want you to deal with the others. Rest assured that you would not be going alone, however. Sirus, I want you to meet Rinkah."

Sirus turned back – oh no, this wasn't good at all. His eyes widened just the slightest bit. Tanned skin, a muscular build and that same pale white hair. The girl from moments earlier, she finally had a name, Rinkah.

 _'Gods… this is fantastic. My first mission and I'm to be paired with somebody I annoyed just moments earlier. Why do I get this strange feeling that I'm in for a rough day if I so much as set a foot out of line with this woman?'_

"I want the two of you to work together," Corrin's voice snapped Sirus back from his thoughts. "The scouting party was last spotted just off the mountain path… about a day's journey to the north of camp. Please do your best to put a stop to them… and return any sensitive information that they might have gathered about our location. We can't take any risks before our next advance."

Rinkah gave a short nod before turning her back, "If that's what you want I'll make sure it gets done. Sirus, was it? C'mon we have work to do."

Short – abrupt, and burning hot. She was in a league of her own that was so very different from Charlotte. All the Nestran rogue could so was follow in tow – a frail smile resting upon his face. Something told him it was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

Boots crunched through the dirt of the mountain pathway – it was the only audible sound to break the painful silence. This Rinkah girl hadn't spoken once since leaving camp – and by this point it was getting totally unbearable. Sirus gave a small scoff of frustration. How was he supposed to work with somebody that seldom spoke a single word? For goodness sakes – they were going into battle.

An abrupt stop – Rinkah finally paused, turning to face Sirus with her red-hot leer. A frown curved her lips – powerful hands slinking down to her sides as she gave a sigh. "Tell me something, foreigner. Are you at least competent with the dagger sheathed at your hip? There's something about you that I do not like…. Your eyes lack purpose…."

"Excuse me?" How dare she speak to him like that? Sirus took a step back, his eyes of green narrowed defensively. "Is this because I held you up earlier this morning? I'll happen to let you know that I'm quite well trained in the blade and martial arts, thank you."

"Hmph." Rinkah seemed less interested in his response. She came forward, giving a confrontational jab toward his chest. "Well… it remains to be seen how reliable you are in a fight. I don't want you getting in my way if you're not capable of protecting yourself. I saw you carried into camp yesterday by the Nohrian girl…. Before the shrine maidens administered their magic you were bruised and bloody."

"Well," Sirus brought his hand downward, allowing it to rest upon his dagger with a calm, collected stare. "I seldom make it my objective to fight women. In fact, I'd rather avoid it entirely… but if you're so eager to see how capable I am then… I'll happily prove it to you."

A smile – it was the first time Sirus saw Rinkah express any kind of positive emotion. Her body fell into something resembling a stance as she brought her weapon to bare. "Are you issuing me a challenge?"

"Indeed." Sirus drew his dagger – tossing it to the floor. With a flex of his arms he fell into a loosened state, relaxed and ready to move. "I challenge you, Rinkah. Let us spar in hand-to-hand combat. It seems as though this is the only way I'll prove myself worthy of your respect."

"Hmmm." An aura with the warmth of fire crackled around Rinkah's body. She dropped her huge club to the ground with a thump, squeezing her hands into fists. "Very well. I will never shy away from a test. Come forth… hit me with all the power you have."

"Your wish," Sirus threw aside his ragged cloak, leaving his rouge-clad body exposed to the cool morning air, "…Is my command. I'll happily show you what I'm capable of."

"We fight!" Without another word Rinkah burst forth on a pair of agile legs.

Her fists pulled outward, veering toward Sirus with the intensity of knives. Adrenaline surged through his body as the embrace of battle took hold. He smiled – sliding back on his heels to avoid her attacks as best he could.

"You have power on your side." Sirus knew that much just from looking at the way Rinkah's body moved. There was raw, feral animosity behind the force of her strikes. "Yet you really need to work on your speed."

It was time to counterattack – Sirus veered closer, the side of his leg swinging outward, cutting through the wind with a vicious sharpness. His limb struck hard, upon which he used the momentum to flip backward, landing with poise upon the heels of his feet.

Rinkah winced under the hit – facial expression distorted. "Not bad," she growled, "But not good enough to best me. TRY HARDER!" Just as quickly as she'd staggered, the girl was on the attack again, her hands sailing outward and crashing into Sirus' stomach with bludgeoning strength.

The pain – it was unreal. Within those fists of hers, Rinkah carried such brutish might. Sirus wobbled for a moment, regaining his poise to go back in for another round. Their bodies collided with force, sweat and fists melding amidst a flurry of searing hot emotion.

The exchange of combat spoke volumes to Sirus – it was how men and women alike trained to be Royal Guards in their earlier years. Yes, they also relied greatly on guile and the dagger, even going to far as becoming skilled in the sword, but it was the might of the human weapon and their proud barehanded prowess that set them apart from the common soldiers of Nestra.

His world shook when one of Rinkah's palms struck against his chest – its force so extreme that he slid back on his heels. He had to breathe, but it wasn't that simple when the air had been stolen from his lungs.

All the while, his female adversary came closer, cracking her knuckles loudly, a smile upon her lips. "You're a typical Nestran," she chuckled, "So aloof about your prestigious little kingdom and your way of fighting, but the truth couldn't be simpler. A fighting style is useless unless it supports power."

That burning hot aura was back again – surging from Rinkah's body with limitless fury. "As the daughter of the Fire Tribe… and an ally of Hoshido… I will show you what real power looks like."

Sirus held his feet in place – anchored to the ground like a mighty tree. He had to think, quickly. Another couple of seconds and she'd be on top of him, a luxury he couldn't afford. This was supposed to be a sparring match, but it looked like Rinkah was fighting him with everything she had.

' _The way she moves is fascinating… reminds me of a magical war dance. She's got brute force enough to match even Charlotte in battle… but her disadvantage is speed. I might have a way to best her… but I need to be swift on my feet.'_

His emerald eyes fell upon the tribal beauty as she veered forward – one of her fists sailing closer in a swath of burning flame. "Now," he smirked – reaching out to counter.

In a single heartbeat Sirus slid across the dirt and positioned himself to the side of Rinkah, using his guile and sleight of hand to get a solid grip of her outstretched arm. "I'll make you rue those insults of my fighting style, milady."

This was it – the moment of truth. Sirus struck hard with his elbow against Rinkah's chest. Yet even as she snarled in pain, he kept up his offensive, using his weight to topple her, and almost effortlessly toss her over his shoulder.

He stepped back – watching in a blur of speed as the fiery woman tumbled, rolling across the ground and finally skidding to a stop a short distance away. For a moment, she didn't move. Gods, he hoped he hadn't caused too much damage. After all, they were supposed to be working on the same side.

A wheeze shattered the permeable silence – Sirus watching in surprise as Rinkah clambered to her feet, brushing the dust and dirt from her clothes. Her expression was bizarre, seemingly stuck somewhere halfway between impressed and infuriated.

She said not a word as she came closer – nodding her head in approval as they stood mere footsteps apart. "I will at least admit that I underestimated you, Sirus. Come… I think we've fought enough today… but consider this a formal challenge on my part. I want to spar with you again sometime. True, seclusion is the way of my people… but I'm willing to make an exception so that we may train."

Rinkah held out her hand – the seriousness of her expression finally softening into a smile. "I think you and I may learn from one another."

"That," Sirus gaze a smooth laugh, taking her hand with grateful acceptance, "…is an invitation I can get behind. Thank you, Rinkah. Now, what say you? Should we set continue on our way?"

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "The longer we spend standing here… the further those enemy scouts will get from us. Prince Corrin said they have a day's head start. We should make haste."

Without another word Rinkah reached for her club and continued forward. Sirus hung back for a second while he picked up his cloak and dagger, quickly bringing up the rear with hasty feet across the dirt pathway.

The Nestran rogue stared at the tribal girl's back as she walked – shoulders held with such pride. It was enough to make him ponder his position right now.

' _I never thought I'd meet such interesting people in my quest to join Hoshido. Indeed, I never thought I'd meet a member of the Fire Tribe, either. They're often spoken about so highly for their love of strength and personal advancement. Their desire to attain power is only matched by their seclusion. I get the feeling that in a strange way… by fighting Rinkah I've actually become her friend._

* * *

Nightfall – there was no sense in going any further until the morning light. Rinkah gave a short yawn, stretching her arms as she leaned up against a tree. There wasn't much to be said in the way of words. Sirus watched her quietly from afar, his gaze occasionally switching between her rigid form and the orange flicker of the campfire.

Strange – he'd never seen a woman so defined and muscular before, but it would've been a lie to say it detracted from her unique form of wild, almost untamed beauty. With a contended nod, the young man looked away, bringing his full attention back to the orange sparks of their camp.

Too much swam through his head to allow for sleep. Instead, he decided it was time to distract his thoughts. Bringing a hand down, he unsheathed the dagger at his hip, basking in the mysterious silvery-white glow of the metal. His reflection beamed against it – its significance more than enough to bring a sad smile to his lips.

With every little movement of his wrist the weapon sang out softly in a gentle chime – a magical aura pulsing and swirling around it more and more with each dying second.

"What is that dagger you're holding there?" Rinkah's voice tore him away from his musings. She shuffled across – stopping just short to leave enough space between them. Her eyes shone with a faint look of intrigue. "The blade shines against the light of the moon… I see it clearly now in the night."

"This?" Sirus shook his head – turning the blade on its side and holding it out for his accomplice to get a better look. "It's called 'Lunavire' a magical item forged for the Nestran royal family almost a century ago. It was given as a coming of age gift to the princess I served… and upon her death I took it for my own. You see… it draws its power from the moonlight. They say it takes but a single scratch to calm even the most hostile soul."

"Most interesting," Rinkah moved back a little, nodding her head in approval. "Do you intend to use it in the battles ahead? Where I come from magical weapons are revered with great pride and honor."

"You could say that." Sirus slid Lunavire away, turning to meet Rinkah with his serious gaze. "I have a personal reason for carrying it with me…. I figure that if I'm to end lives in the weeks and months to come… then at least I'll be able to do it with a clean conscience using this dagger. I don't want the hearts of my enemies to be filled with terror as they die."

"The look in your eyes," Rinkah frowned. "A fire burns inside you, Sirus. I can see it plain as morning sunlight… yet the flames are alight for such dark reasons. I have seen vengeance many times before."

"You're very perceptive," the blonde warrior gave a grim, icy scoff as he turned away from Rinkah. "Indeed, I have no intention of being a white knight or a hero…. I don't want to get too attached to people… because outside of my objective I've got no regard for my own future."

"Not get too attached," there was something in the fiery lady's voice that trembled slightly – if only for a moment. "It would seem that my judgement of you earlier today was wrong. You do follow the road of the warrior…."

"No," Sirus answered with a coldness most bitter to his voice. "I simply made a mistake… one that cost me dearly. I fell in love with the woman I served… and I never had the chance to admit the truth of my feelings... and now? Well… let's just leave it at that."

"You're more like me than you realize." Rinkah's words left a weight hanging in Sirus' chest. He couldn't help but turn his full attention back to her as she spoke. "….I too am fuelled only by my mission and my objective. I most honor my father… and become the next chieftain of my tribe. So… I understand the singlemindedness of your goal."

"Is that a nice way of saying you want to be my friend, Rinkah?"

"Rivals," she clarified with just the smallest smirk curving her pinkish lips, "It seems fitting… given our mutual understanding."

"Rivals, huh?" Sirus thought it over intensely. This girl was so different from Charlotte in her mannerisms. Indeed, it was strange to draw comparison, but the blonde Nohrian was the closest thing he had to a friend right now.

"Very well," he gave a single hard nod. "I'll stand alongside you when Prince Corrin attacks the Boarder Wall again… but only to be sure I can best you on the battlefield."

Rinkah gave a proud smile, "That is exactly what I wanted you to say. Just be sure you prove worthy of my time."

Alas, another bond was born. This one felt entirely different from the last. First, there was Charlotte, the Norhrian fighter, and now Rinkah, daughter of the Fire Tribe.

Sirus decided it was time to close his eyes – he needed rest for the morning ahead. "Likewise, Rinkah. Likwise."

 ***Rinkah and Sirus attained support level C***

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **My thanks once again for taking the time to read this through to the end. Did you enjoy the chapter? Please feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. I'd be really happy to hear your thoughts if you're willing to share them with me. I'm also open to requests if there's a specific lady you'd like to see Corrin with in this story – Birthright path only, of course.**

 **Keep on playing Fire Emblem, and I'll see you in the next part!**


	4. War and Friendship

**I'd like to start letting you know just how thankful I am for all of the support. I'm humbled, and I never expected this little project to actually gain much motion. So, how about another chapter? From this point on the story will switch at times between the perspective of our two protagonists, Charlotte and Sirus.  
**

 **The poll is still up on my profile, too. Are you enjoying this so far? Would you like to see more? Cast your vote and let me know. I want to keep my focus on unique character development for a little while longer.  
**

* * *

 **War and Friendship**

Sunrise – and yet they'd already been on the move for over an hour. Horse tracks were a dead giveaway. The Nohrian scouts had to be close, of that there was no doubt. Sirus looked to Rinkah with a look of quiet enthusiasm, gazing toward the path ahead with inquisitive eyes.

"What say you, Sirus?" Rinkah turned on her heels, bringing the red-clad warrior to a stop with the seriousness of her voice. "Look – just up ahead. It's the remnants of an encampment. I think we're extremely close to hunting down our pray."

A campfire of crude making sat in the middle of the pathway. Indeed, it was pause for thought. They'd been closer to the Nohrian soldiers than they realized.

"We need to keep our guard up." Something inside Sirus flared in unease. He pulled his dagger from its sheathe and rolled his sight across the surroundings with impunity. A nasty aura hung in the air – one of exceedingly malicious intent. "I get the feeling we're being watched. Do you not sense it, Rinkah? The air of hostility is almost suffocating."

However – to his surprise, the beautiful tribal lady shrugged off his words of warning with nothing more than a bemused scoff. "If this is an attempt at trying to unnerve me then I am not impressed. Your fears are beside the point. If they really are foolish enough to try to strike from the shadows then I'll be-"

Metal boots clanked from all directions. Rinkah stopped, brushing a hand through her wild hair. With a light grunt of excretion, she brought her mighty club to bare, holding it over his shoulder with pride and power. "Did you hear that? It sounds like it is coming from the treeline."

Sirus nodded – permitting his body to side into a battle ready stance. With a deft flick of the wrist, he tossed up Lunavire and caught it – his gaze so intense that it almost set the brittle, dead trees alight. "Show yourself," he demanded with smoothness to his voice, "If you lower your weapons then you'll be spared. I have no desire to fight without just cause."

Viperous laughter roared from all directions. Trees shuddered and swayed in the light breeze of early morning – all while the clanking metallic thump of armor only increased in volume. Finally, Sirus caught sight of somebody, a massive knight clad in metal with a hairless head. He towered at a mighty seven feet and held lance with shield in each of his chunky hands.

"You think you're entitled to make demands here, boy? You're the ones who have fallen right into our trap. Show yourself, lads!" A snap from the knight's fingers brought with it a thunderous clunking – and from the surrounding brush there came half a dozen soldiers with spears and swords.

"I'll have you know," the massive knight began with a sneering smugness, "My name is Atreus. I'm the command of the wall's scounting parties under Lady Daniela. So… I suggest _YOU_ and your little savage friend surrender… and maybe then I'll be generous enough to at least spare your life, sir."

Sirus kept up a calm stance as Atreus pounded forward – his blue-eyed state locked in place with seething hatred. The look he gave to Rinkah was bitter, so disgusting that it made the skin crawl.

"After all," he continued onward, "I've got very little time for these Fire Tribe savages. So, what say you, warrior in red? Throw down your sparkly little blade and surrender… You can live out the rest of your days as a sentry on the Boarder Wall."

A furious growl tore through the silence – Sirus found himself pulled to Rinkah's side with one of her strong hands. There she held him, staring into his soul with burning flames. "Now is the time to show me how well you can use your weapon, warrior of Nestra."

Her voice held so much power and authority that it felt a little jarring to the senses. "This vile man is a hater of my people…. I know what he intends for me if I'm taken alive… and I'll not allow it," Rinkah shouted with ferocity, giving a swing of her huge club as she eyed her comrade. "Come, Sirus. Let's put an end to these fiends so that we may return to camp."

Outnumbered seven to two – but to say Sirus wasn't at least amused by these odds was a lie. He nodded in stern support of Rinkah, moving to stand at her back as their foes approached. "I'm with you. After all, how are we supposed to spar together in future if these lowlifes put an end to us here?"

"My thoughts exactly," she chuckled – Sirus felt Rinkah's back tensing against his. They stood fast, surrounded on all sides. There was only one way out of this – fight to the death or fall on this dirty mountain road.

The rogue from Nestra took note of the shimmering weapon in his hand. For the slightest moment he closed his eyes, " _Gods grant me strength in these battles to come. May the water goddess guide me as I step forth into the heat of conflict. My dagger will be retribution… and I shall not fall until the day I end the life of my most hated enemies."_

It was time – Sirus brought his powerful emeralds of green upon the landscape once more. This would be his battlefield. "Try and divide them," he whispered to Rinkah – listening hard to her measured breathing. "I shall aim for as many of the underlings as I possibly can."

"I would not have had it any other way," she nodded with vigor – exhaling and straightening her body with poise, "I will focus as much of my attention upon the captain as possible. You can see it in the eyes of his men… they are not hardened to the ways of battle. Once their leader falls they will scatter like bugs under a candle flame."

"That sounds like a most well-thought plan," Sirus chuckled under his breath, "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

* * *

The Hoshidan camp – Charlotte sat in her tent – legs folded as she gazed upon the pages of a book. She had completed her mission alongside Prince Corrin's retainer and returned in due haste. Now – here she sat, disinterested in the contents of this work of literature.

"Wow this is boring," she growled with annoyance, tossing the leather-bound tome into the corner and springing up on two energetic legs. The first place she looked toward was the empty bed at the other side of the room. Sirus, he wasn't back yet. To say it was mildly troubling was accurate, especially since she was bound to his service by the word of honor.

"Dammit. Where are you, fool?" The curvy Nohrian stretched out her arms – allowing a yawn to slide free from her delicate pink lips. "Prince Corrin plans to advance on the Boarder Wall in the coming days, and I'll be damned if you think I'm marching against my own homeland at the back of these Hoshidans without you."

It was truly annoying. Charlotte had done nothing to offend these people. In fact, she'd done everything in her power to avoid trouble since her arrival, and yet they still treated her as though she was a second-class citizen. Was it because of her light blue eyes and fair skin, the telling signs of a Nohrian by birth?

She couldn't help but feel dejected – especially as she pondered such deep questions. Shaking her head, she retreated back to the corner of her room – slumping upon the comfort of her bed. "This land is torn apart by the fires of war. The Hosidan people hate those of us from Nohr because we fight to control their lands. We only do that because food and shelter are so scarce in the mountainous regions of our Nohr."

It was a saddening thought – so many of the poorest people died in Nohr's winter months. There was never a harvest bountiful enough to fill the table, and barely enough coin after taxes to the king to buy what was needed from the market. Just thinking about it brought Charlotte to a dejected sob – a tiny tear leaking free from one of her sapphire eyes.

"It's okay for Garron and his subjects, not to mention those noble folk. They sit in their tall castes and stately homes filled with servants. The fires are always lit and their bellies are always full. All while the common folk of Windmire sleep in cold beds with empty tummies. Not even one of them knows the meaning of-"

A pang of raw emotion stopped Charlotte from her frustrated ranting. Wiping her tearful eyes, she hid her face within one of the feathery pillows – thinking hard about the things she'd just said.

Perhaps there was one person of noble birth with respect toward the common folk. While naïve to struggle and wrought by a heavy heart, this one gentleman was at least worthy of a little respect for his honourable words.

"Sirus. A lesser noble, true… but a noble nonetheless. He's lost everything – and it doesn't seem like he lives for anything but the day when he can claim revenge. That's like, so totally sad when I think about it, but instead of giving up… he was bold enough to walk headlong into battle and try sneaking into Nohr… alone."

Charlotte shook the thought from her head – dismissing the slight warmth she felt in her cheeks over the whole revelation. "This is crazy! I never thought for a moment in my life I'd have an ounce of respect for one of those blue-blooded bastards."

It had been a very long day – all while the young woman's body screamed out for the warmth of respite. True, it was barely nightfall outside, but it mattered not. Sleep was essential – especially when it was so hard to keep up the delicate charade with a lack rest. Sighing to herself, the Nohrian lady slipped out of her leather and armor, sprawling across the expanse of her bed.

The shapely form of her figure cast a wide shadow against the dimly illuminated tent – and giving herself a contented nod, the brutish fighter closed her eyes for sleep, her weary head propped up against a pillow. "Time for your beauty sleep, Charlotte."

* * *

Something powerful stirred in the back of the mind – its power more than enough to shake the senses awake. From the abyss of slumber there wandered a lost soul. Slowly but surely Charlotte felt her focus returning, and letting out a gentle breath, she opened her eyes. Blurred and distorted at first, she gazed in the direction upon which she felt a presence. What little clarity she had was met with the burning of a bright red. It flickered and danced in a surreal haze, finally coming to a stop just a short step away.

The full extent of her vision finally returning, Charlotte caught the visage of somebody she'd come to know well over the passing days. Well-toned in physique and clad in a dashing cloak of ruby radiance, Sirus sat upon the edge of his bed, his locks of bright golden hair fluttering softly against the blowing of the wind.

However, something stopped the lady-brawler from speaking out. There was a look in the eyes of her unconventional comrade, an aura of heaviness and confusion. His eyes of green were usually so bright and assured. This time around, they were dulled and confused; drifting upon a sea of what Charlotte could only assume was sadness. It seemed that the young Nestran rogue hadn't even noticed her looking across the room. He simply remained in place – staring upon a glowing white dagger with an exquisite hilt.

"How many more people have to die for all of this senseless conflict to end?" His words floated in the air – eventually falling victim to the silence. Sirus shook his head with a low growl, sliding the dagger between his fingers into sheathe. "Huh, the commander of the Royal Guard was right after all. I am clueless to the way of this world. Indeed, it was truly fitting that I be assigned to a mistress so soft toward the land out-"

He stopped – finally taking notice of Charlotte as she watched quietly from the protective shield of her bedcovers. For a moment, he spoke not a word, and the silence held enough weight to bring the young woman's heart to racing. She needed to think of a response – she had to justify her reason for eavesdropping.

"You woke me up," she spat, swift as always to use her tomboyish, aggressive nature in defence of her actions. "Can't a girl sleep without you mumbling to yourself?"

"Forgive me," Sirus bowed his head in apology, a short breath escaping from his tired-looking body. "It has been an extremely long day…." He stood up, giving Charlotte one last weak smile before turning his back, "I'll be on my way to the mess hall. Tis almost midnight and I'd like to get some food before the cook goes to sleep."

Something about the demeanour of her comrade felt extremely off. The blonde lady couldn't contain herself any longer. Alas, with scraggly locks and droopy eyes, she rolled haphazardly out of bed, struggling amidst the near darkness of the room to slide on her leather fatigues. The candle had long since burned out.

"I'm like, totally coming with you," she wanted to find the underlying cause of Sirus' hefty change in demeanour. Something about seeing him looking so sad reminded her of home. Her father had worn that same expression many a time after bringing home only a handful of coin after a gruelling week at the tavern.

The red-clad rogue stopped fast in response to her words – taking off his red cloak to reveal an unbuttoned white vest shirt underneath. "You needn't do that, Charlotte. After all, Prince Corrin intends to draft his plan for the second attack on the border guard tomorrow. You should get all the rest you can."

Despire his best interests; she wasn't going to back down. No matter how hard he tried to deter her, she wasn't going to rest until she'd gotten to the bottom of his issue. This felt personal, especially since Sirus was damn near the only person who treated her with an ounce of kindness in camp. "Not taking 'no' for an answer I'm afraid. You're foolish to think I'll let this go so easily. You look like a puppy in the rain."

A dry chuckle escaped Sirus' lips. He swung back, finally meeting his eyes of green with her powerful lights of blue. "Very well," he gave a faint smile, "I'd expect nothing less from you. Now, shall we be off? I quite fancy a glass of wine and some shellfish."

How silly a statement to make. Charlotte gave a soft, snorting laugh as reply to his desires. Hands on hips, she sleepily plodded forward, taking her place at his side. "This isn't the coast of Nestra, oh noble fool of mine. You'll be hard-pressed to find fish out here of all places."

Sirus rolled his eyes in response – taking the lead in their late night quest. "You're jarring and impolite as always. Strange, but during the two nights I've spent on the road I don't think I've missed that aspect of your personality."

"Of course! It's not like I'm going to change," the blonde girl spat, flicking back her distressed hair as they passed by a row of tents. "I've had to sit alone all day since my return to camp. I've been bored, and not to mention having to travel with one of Corrin's holier than thou retainers? Disgusting. Silas... one of the knights… so mild mannered and just… it's enough to make my blood boil."

A gentle laugh erupted from the Nestran. "You insult a knight for being just... and yet you're under the payroll of myself - a man of high birth. Does that not sound just the slightest bit hypocritical?"

"Oh, be quiet you," she bit back in response, "I didn't decide to come out here so that you could insult me with your-"

Charlotte brought her feet to a stop – her weary gaze taking stock of a wide building of Eastern design with exquisite panel doors. Smoke billowed from the chimney and beautiful patterns of artistic integrity lined the outside to create an aura of welcoming intent. By the gods, these Hoshidans built everything so lavishly. She couldn't help but scoff, the concept of simple stone construction was lost upon them.

"This place is certainly… interesting," the Nohrian girl sighed, taking the lead and pulling open the door with an abrupt flick of the wrist. "Come on…. Let's head inside before we catch cold."

Yet as she stepped inside the establishment, her ears caught wind of another gentle laugh from her smooth comrade. "As you wish… _milady_... because I am most certainly the one serving you in this agreement, and not the other way around."

It was time to strike back for his crude attempt at wit. "Well, you must definitely forgive me… _Master Sirus._ I've been simply beside myself with worry since we last spoke…. I was concerned that you might fall prey to a wolf on the road. I couldn't live with myself if I LOST THE BAG OF COIN YOU OWE ME."

* * *

"So, like… why do you look so down?" Charlotte tilted her head in vague interest, returning to their little table in the corner with a large plate of buttered bread and a tankard overflowing with reddish liquid. A fruity aroma met the nostrils of the Nestran. Wine – good, he needed it.

There was silence for the moment. Sirus looked toward the plate and plucked a piece of the bread, taking a small nibble before reaching whole-heartedly toward the alcohol. He took refined sips, mostly doing his best to downplay the concerns of his counterpart.

However, these sips of the wine soon became hearty mouthfuls. "You ever sit and wonder why people have to die, Charlotte? I mean… nobody likes ending a life. Gods… I've only ever had to do it a handful of times in my life… and I feel more conflicted than you could imagine."

The deep blue eyes of the Nohr-born girl widened just the slightest bit. Sirus watched as she reached for the wine as well, joining him in a shared melee of passing back and forth. "So," she asked softly, eyes becoming the slightest bit gentler. "I'm guessing you had to kill somebody during your mission?"

It was hard to answer – Sirus felt his chest tightening as a miserable wave of guilt washed over him. He shook his head sternly, looking upon his hands in quiet remorse. "Don't get me wrong… if it's somebody with evil intent I'm far less shaken. But one of the soldiers I fought on the mountain pass… he was so young, and in the final moments he cried out for his father."

Sirus looked onward in mild surprise – watching as Charlotte placed one of her pale, dainty hands upon his shoulder and held it there with a supportive smile. To say he was expecting such comfort was far from the truth.

Charlotte sighed, "You shouldn't feel bad, Sirus…. In battle it's kill or be killed. He had his orders, and let me tell you a few harsh words of truth. Disobeying an order in Nohr is a crime punishable by torture… even death."

Something about the look in the gorgeous girl's eyes seemed so sad. She swept up the wine and swallowed down a hard gulp before passing it back. "Me and my buddy on the wall, Benny? Our commander, Daniela… she was a bitch most true. There was once a skirmish on the boarder, and a group of our own people, tried to flee…. She ordered them all killed… but Benny? He couldn't do it… so I was the one left with the task."

Gentle silvery droplets pattered from Charlotte's eyes against the table. "After that day I resigned myself to one thing… that I'd look for a way to escape that blasted wall, take my mother and father as far away from Nohr as possible… and never look back."

Suddenly everything made so much more sense. Sirus shuffled a little closer, placing one of his arms around the shoulder of the crying girl. True, he was nervous about it, but she didn't seem to reject his warmth. "So that's why you were so eager to join with me when we met? You wanted to find freedom for you and your family."

She nodded, resting her head against Sirus' shoulder. The smell of booze was intense – no doubt, Charlotte had drank far more. "Yes… I want a new life… a better life than the one I've been stuck with for so long. I can still depend upon you, can I not, Sirus?"

"Of course you can," the rogue finally edged away – fighting hard to ignore the quickening pace of his heartbeat in response to such closeness. A small handful of Hoshidan soldiers eating dinner across the room were passing strange looks his way, too. Whispers were circulating. "I'm a man of my word. Once we arrive in Windmire my first concern will be helping you find your parents and escorting them to safety.

"Thanks. You're like… a total gentleman!" The cheeks of the fair-skinned lady were ablaze a flushed red – no doubt a result of slamming back so much wine in an incredible space of time. "It's funny when I think about it. Being honest… when I chased you into the woods when we first met… I wasn't gonna kill you. No…"

"Such honesty. How unbefitting of you, Charlotte." It was time to intervene. Sirus yanked the tankard of wine away, downing the rest for himself and swallowing stiffly. "If you keep on being soft like this I may actually come to enjoy your presence."

He leaned across – running a hand through his strands of bright hair. "Or maybe it's the alcohol talking, hmm? Your cheeks are aflame with red. It looks as though somebody cast a spell from a magical tome upon you."

"Ohhh, shuddup," Charlotte barked, reaching out to playfully smack him on the arm. "I open up to you like this and you're teasing me? Man, you're a real jerk, Sirus Merantz. This is the last time I act so nice."

Finally, the balance of power had shifted. Sirus stood from his seat, glancing to Charlotte with a victorious smile. "I'll simply call this payback for the cruel trick you played on me before…. Now, shall we be off? The early hours are upon us and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Fine," a bitter retort from his lady protector. However, her lips quickly turned from a frown to a sinister smirk. "Lead the way… _my lord_."

Alas, the duo departed the mess hall – walking out into the night. It had been a long day for them both, no doubt. Yet as they walked back to the tent, Sirus couldn't help but reflect on the events of the passing days.

"Charlotte," he began softly, "I know when we attack the Nohrian's it's going to be hard for you. I just want you to know that I'll be at your side. We're bound by a promise… and I imagine you keep reminding me of the fact because you question my loyalty… but I'll honor my word… you can depend on that."

She stopped in her tracks, breathing hard as she gazed up toward the moon with a deep red burn upon her cheeks. For many long moments, there was silence, until finally:

Sirus flinched in surprise, as the wavy-haired young woman reached out, and abruptly started walking again, holding him by the hand as she went. Their fingers entwined most gently. Her grip, the touch of her delicate skin – she was so warm.

"Thank you, Sirus," she smiled, taking the lead as they traversed the many narrow pathways of camp. "I'll be watching your back too, for the money, of course."

There was no more to say beyond that. Charlotte and Sirus simply walked onward in the darkness of night. This was the mark of something truly special.

 _'It feels like in some strange way that I have finally become friends with my quirky Nohrian companion. Whatever happens from this point on, I'll do all in my power to help her get by amongst the Hoshidans. After all, we're both strangers here.'_

 ***Charlotte and Sirus' relationship has deepened*  
**

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking around and reading this chapter through to the end. If you liked it then please feel free to leave me some feedback. I'd really like to hear what you think, and I really appreciate the opinions of all my readers.**

 **I also have other Fire Emblem stories on offer for those who might want to read more. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Strategy and Training

**I'd like to give my thanks yet again for all of the support that this story has received so far. It's time for another chapter. From this point on the story will switch between the perspective of three characters, Corrin, Charlotte and Sirus, and the events that unfold will be seen through their eyes.**

 **The poll is still up on my profile for those of you that would like to vote. Now then, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Strategy and Training  
**

Corrin felt tired, of that, there was no doubt. He'd stayed awake until the crack of dawn alongside Kaze in a frenzied attempt to build a viable strategy for the conflict ahead. Now Hoshido stood outnumbered against the massive force stationed across the gargantuan Border Wall. Tactics and guile would be needed to overcome their numerically superior foes.

With such a thought in mind, the young prince of Hoshido had called all of his trusted followers to the audience chamber to discuss the plan. The eyes of the young dragon spun out across the assortment of people, making a mental note of who was present. It seemed like nearly everybody was here.

"Alright, everyone," he called with authority – eyes focused with enthusiasm. The room fell silent at his command. "As you all know, in order to reach Nohr safely we need to get past the Border Wall. It's going to be a tough fight. That said - we've worked from dusk until dawn, using the intelligence we've received from those Nohrian scouts to better plan our attack."

Corrin looked to his side – giving a respectful bow to his trusted retainer. "Kaze, if you would. Let's take a look at the battle map."

The ninja gave a gentle nod of the head, producing a scroll from a puff of smoke behind his back. "As you wish, milord. Here it is."

The prince pointed toward the long piece of detailed parchment paper as his friend and subordinate folded it out across the table. Plenty of markings had been drawn across it during the prior evening. He took mental note of every detail.

"As you can see," Kaze continued, looking to his lord and back to the others with a serious expression, "The main wall itself spreads several miles across the border of Nohr and Hoshido – and it is protected on either side by vast and almost impassable woodland."

"To that end," he rested his hand upon a red ink marking at the centre of the map, "The only way to assail the Nohrians is a full frontal attack. It's going to be tough, so we've decided to divide ourselves into three groups to make better use of our limited troops."

Corrin felt a nervous pang in his stomach as Kaze spoke. This plan was bold – most certainly. If it failed then the losses would likely be staggering. However, until Ryoma and the rest of his army arrived, they had to make do – limited numbers or not.

With that in mind, the gray-haired princeling stepped to the forefront to address his comrades. "Our plan is simple, but needs to be carried out with perfect timing in order to be effective."

Bright and powerful eyes, matched only by her fearlessness in battle – Corrin looked upon his dearest sister, Hinoka. His lips curved into a smile of assurance – and thankfully, she met him with just as much strength.

"The main force will be under the command of Hinoka and Setsuna. It will be their job to hold back the bulk of the Nohr army while two smaller forces sneak around their lines. Rinkah, Silas and Scarlet will act as their support."

There was little in the way of objection from the Hoshidan princess. She punched a fist into her palm, a chuckle of bravado slipping out of the lips as she placed a hand on her more stoic retainer, Setsuna's back. "You can leave it to us, brother. We won't let you down!"

"Excellent, I know you won't." One stage of the operation was out in the open – time to unveil the rest. Corrin looked out across the small sea of faces, this time around settling his gaze upon the newcomer of the group, a girl with wavy hair of a powerful blonde – Charlotte. He was eager to see just how capable she was in battle.

"The second group will abseil the main wall itself while the bulk of the enemy army are kept busy. I'll lead this assault, accompanied by Charlotte, Kaze and Felicia. Our objective is to capture the enemy commander; a woman named Daniela, and bring her back alive. Once the Nohrians see their leader bound in chains they'll have little choice but to surrender."

Corrin saw the surprised expressions among the crowd – yet it didn't stop him, folding his arms instead. He was determined to fight for his beliefs, no matter how large the odds were. "That leaves the third and final group. Subaki and Sirus. Our information suggests that the Nohr troops have a reserve garrison beside the far western woodland. I want you both to infiltrate it when the attack begins, and cut off their reinforcements before they can flank us from behind."

Subaki gave nothing but a smile. He swept a hand through his luxurious brown hair - aura singing with his typical confidence. "You can count on me, Lord Corrin. I'll strive to deliver the best results, as always."

Yet there was no such reply – or even acknowledgement from the new Nestran member of the team. Sirus stood, rooted into place, two powerful orbs of green light focused upon his hands. He looked to be in deep thought about something, so detached in fact that it took a light push from Charlotte to bring him back to attention.

Concern – Corrin couldn't help but feel it given the disposition of the red-cloaked rogue. He'd joined the Hoshidan army just days prior – and his intentions were far from clear. An air of heat, an intensity burned around him, but it was far too soon to know if the kind of person Sirus really was.

The Hoshidan prince gave the benefit of the doubt, however, and addressed Sirus again, "You'll be attacking a small Nohrian garrison with Subaki. I trust you're more than capable of dealing with the task, right?"

A nod from Sirus – nothing more and nothing less in terms of body language. He passed a brief glance Charlotte's way before looking back. "Consider it done, milord. That should work just fine for what you need from me. I'll do all I can to ensure your orders are carried out."

The blond rogue seemed to be intent on following through with his oath of service – it was a good sign. Desertion and mistrust were the last things Corrin wanted to deal with right now. He'd lost so much already, one half of his family was already against him. Not to mention countless scores of Hoshidan soldiers had already died in these drawn out conflicts.

' _Though it's naive of me… I wish there was a way to bring this war to an end without anymore blood spilled. There was a time in centuries past when Nohr and the Hoshidans were at peace. How I long to see those days for myself.'_

Pulling away from such negative thought – Corrin brought his full attention back to his friends and retainers. "That will be all for now. We march the day after tomorrow… and I want you all well rested in time for the attack. Dismissed."

* * *

Late evening – most of the camp was quiet by now. No such solace was there for Corrin, however. His mind ran ablaze with thoughts – his heart heavy with a weight of plated steel. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, there were going to be casualties in this next clash against the forces of his despotic father, Garon. He wanted with all of his heart to avoid that, yet no amount of dedicated healers could change the fact.

"All these battles bring to the world is loss – and yet they almost feel like a necessary evil to stop Garon from taking over the entire world."

Two of his retainers were already proof enough of just how horrific this war had been. Mozu and Sirus – two very different people who lead two very different lives, but they'd both lost so much. Just a few months ago Mozu was no doubt a peaceful village lass, but the negative emotions of endless conflict had brought the Faceless to her home, and now she had not a sole left outside of the Hoshidan army. Her mother was dead, and the place she'd spent most of her life sat in ruins.

Then there was Sirus – not much was known about him, but Corrin had been told the bare minimum. He was a Royal Guard, a protector of the Nestran royal family, but his entire way of life fell into chaos when Hans set the capital ablaze. No doubt Nohrian boots occupied the country now. Corrin could only dare to imagine how hard life was for the Nestrans.

"It's these horrific atrocities that force me to fight." Corrin let out a deep sigh. He looked desperately for answers in his heart, but sadly, right now his feelings were bleak and cloudy. "I feel like a hypocrite sometimes. I'm questioning the wrongdoings of people in Nohr… and yet I bring an army to their doorstep and stand poised to invade their lands."

"Don't think like that, brother." A familiar voice – one he'd grown quite attatched to in recent months. The young prince looked back, his sight graced by the calming presence of his sister, Hinoka.

She came closer – expression bright with a warming smile. "No matter what trails lie ahead of us… you'll always have me there to protect you. I'll never let them take you away from me again… not so long as I'm breathing, anyway."

Words from the heart – the young prince could tell. Finally having a reason to feel happy, Corrin reached out, placing a hand upon his sister's shoulder. "You always seem to be there when I need you, Hinoka. Thank you…. I swear… if it hadn't been for you, Sakura, Takumi and Ryoma… I think I might have given up a long time ago."

Hinoka pulled him close – squeezing her strong arms around his middle in an affectionate cuddle. He couldn't escape, she held him too tightly. Then again, it wasn't like he wanted to get away from her. Something deep inside, an echo from a time long since passed, made him feel so happy when this beautiful woman embraced him like this.

"Promises bind each and every one of us, Corrin," Hinoka sighed, snuggling her head against his shoulder. "I'm no different. Back when I was younger, I fought with all my heart to free you from Nohr, but mother and Ryoma always stopped me."

There was a guilt in her voice, and Corrin couldn't help but feel responsible the slightest bit. True, it had never been his intention to be taken away at such a young age, but the end result had clearly caused so much pain for his siblings in Hoshido.

"I'm so very sorry," he whispered quietly, reaching out and placing a hand upon Hinoka's cheek. "I can see clear as the morning sun just how much pain losing me caused you. I never intended to bring you so much grief, Hinoka…"

"No, don't you dare apologize, brother." Intense flames burned in her eyes. They washed away her sadness – an aura of purest power surging forth from her slender body. "I spent my younger years training so that I could one day see you again. I'm less a princess now than I am a warrior… and I thank you for that, because now I can protect everybody that I care about."

Even though Corrin had the power of a dragon, he couldn't lie to himself. His heart was a fragile one, an idealistic palace built on the dreams of a better tomorrow. Yet in the midst of everything that made him a man, he couldn't deny a single rogue thought that pulsed with prevalence as he held his sister.

' _You look so beautiful, Hinoka. I'm not sure if I should feel this way, but I'm not going to deny it. Something about you brings such a feeling of safety and security.'_

"Brother," just like that, Hinoka released her younger sibling from her grip, edging back with a powerful look upon her face. He'd seen it before, but now it shone through more than ever. "When we march upon the wall I'll fight with all my heart. I'll fight for you…."

Just like that, her demeanour seemed to flip into something very different indeed. With a powerful redness upon her cheeks, the Hoshidan princess edged back toward the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow. Please, rest easy."

Without another word, the bright-eyed lady warrior turned and bolted – her feet thumping loudly across the hallway, and out of Corrin's private quarters.

There he was, left behind. All he could do was stand, somewhere half way between an inexplicable form of comfort, and absolute confusion. "Goodnight, Hinoka. I'll fight for you, too…."

 ***Corrin and Hinoka attained support level C***

* * *

Wind whipped with a vicious intensity on this blustery evening. In a field overlooking the camp, Sirus stood beside Rinkah, mirroring her every hand movement and gesture. The combat style of the Fire Tribe was an amazing thing to behold, so simplistic in its movements and yet so powerful.

Rinkah sent her fist sailing through the air – its intensity slicing through the wind like a sharpened knife. She kept up this brutal efficiency time and time again, finally stopping as she rounded off her vicious assault with a powerful, twisting kick.

"That," the tribal girl began, scoffing with an abundant wave of pride, "Is a basic showing of my tribe's combat – an art taught to our Oni warriors for more than twenty generations. Fight with determination, Sirus… copy my movements and try to incorporate my style of fighting into your own."

Watching was one thing – actually carrying out such forceful movements of the body was another thing entirely. Regardless, Sirus stepped forward, his smile showing approval. "I'll do my best… but I warn you… the arts of combat you and I fight with are very different."

Rinkah nodded – holding her body in a powerful stance. She stood tall and regal, as unshifting as a golem. "Discard your fears and act on instinct. Let the fires inside you act as a guide. Only then will you find the power to persevere."

"Alright," Sirus cast his bright ruby cloak aside – it caught in the wind and fluttered with the grace of a butterfly, majestically sailing across the sky and eventually stopping just a short distance away.

"Here I go." One strike, two strikes, three, and four. The Nestran pushed onward – offset quite heavily by the sheer amount of energy consumption. In just a handful of attempts, his body, regardless of tone and physique, screamed out. Rinkah's way of fighting was might personified.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." A wheeze of painful breath slid out – its hoarseness stripping the saliva from the throat. "My arms and legs feel like trees rooted into the ground."

"Push past the pain." It was Rinkah's sole instruction. She remained in place, steely eyed and uncaring – the perfect teacher, but utterly devoid of anything compassionate. "You have to train harder if you want to grasp the art. Just because it is different from the Nestran way… it doesn't mean you can't learn, Sirus."

She was right – and he knew it too. If anything, he'd been taught in his youth to approach unarmed combat with an open mind. Every nation in the world, from Izumo to Mokushu, had a different way of fighting with their bare hands. With that in mind, the rogue anchored his feet in place, determined to try again.

His mind flashed back to the moments before – the intensity of Rinkah's moves playing out before him in a haze. He copied her strikes, her breathing, every little detail, and followed through again.

' _One strike, two, three and four. If I'm to master this then I have to push past the pain. If anything, pain is a reminder I'm still alive.'_

No more holding back – even if his body collapsed from the burn of exertion. Sirus acted on feeling, disengaging his thoughts. The wind slapped against his face, it pushed him into a stance of deep reflection. He moved lithe and deadly, his body caught in a wisp of agility. His feet left the ground, and with all of his might, he swung outward, his right leg twisting as though it were a scythe. By the time, he came back down again, all four of his limbs shuddered.

 _'Well... what do you know? I actually managed to pull it off... not bad...'_

Rinkah however, simply gave a smile of approval. Moving to meet him, she placed a hand upon his shoulder – eyes aflame in praise. "Impressive. You have a natural knack for fighting without a weapon. To pull off a leaping kick like that is no small feat."

"I'm not going to lie or try to pretend it was an easy task." Sirus let out a pained cough, running a hand across his chest in an attempt to ease the pain. "I followed your advice, and tried to fuse the evasive style of Nestran fighting with the kick you showed me a moment ago."

"Good," Rinkah slapped him on the back – her force proving enough to make him buckle for a moment. Yet when he stood upright, she was still alive with approval. "Fire in your soul and a broad mind toward battle may just save your life."

"It feels good to widen my horizons." No set of words could better describe his feelings. Contented with tonight's training, Sirus edged back from his comrade and gave a respectful bow. "I'm ready to call it a night. This is the second time this week I've been awake beyond midnight. Rest easy, Rinkah, and here's hoping we get chance to train again soon."

A gruff chuckle of approval boomed from the tribal beauty. She pounded her powerful fists together, giving a bow of the head in showing of respect. "Indeed. Rest yourself… and we shall indeed train again before the army marches upon the wall. We need to be ready for any challenge the enemy throws our way."

 ***Rinkah and Sirus' bond has deepened***

Thoughts of depth and meaning swam through Sirus' mind as he made the journey back toward camp. He couldn't help but think about how much time he'd spent training today. He had to be ready – no matter what obstacle blocked his path.

There was so much more to it than that, too. His memories gave birth to the strength of his will. Everything he knew before this was gone, the people he cared for were most likely dead, and his homeland suffered under the painful grip of Nohrian oppression.

"There's no going back now… only forward. I'm standing on the verge of a mighty clash between two of the largest nations in the world. I have to fight hard… I have to do everything I can to make sure the Hoshidans win. They're the only ones powerful enough to stop Garon. If they fall… there won't be anyone strong enough to stop him…"

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read another chapter. As always, I'm grateful for all of the support people show me. You're more than welcome to leave me some feedback if you like. I value the opinions of each and every one of my readers. Is there anything you might like to see in future? I'm open to suggestions. Keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series. I'll see you in the part of the story!**


	6. Midnight

**How about another episode of Promise? I know some of you have been waiting for an update. From this point on, I'll be keeping the focus largely upon Charlotte and Sirus, with Corrin from time to time too for plot purposes.**

 **The poll from before is back on my profile. Feel free to cast your vote and let me know how you feel about the story. Now then, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Midnight**

The frozen night air sent a shudder across Charlotte's form as she made her journey from the bathhouse. Time was short and in mere hours, the battle against her homeland would begin. This truly was her last chance to decompress before blades crossed in the battle for Prince Corrin's advance. The Boarder Wall, a force to be reckoned with. There would no doubt be casualties.

Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, the beautiful vixen flipped back her golden strands, looking to the enchanting glow of lunar rays. How nice the moon looked this evening - with a sky so cloudless as the stars glowed brightly.

"I could totally get used to it here. That is if these people ever come to show m-"

A rustle from the surrounding treeline. Charlotte flared in alarm. Camp had fallen silent hours ago. Surely the majority of people would be asleep by now. Her eyes darting from left to right, the Nohrian girl took stock of the situation. There was someone there! No doubt about it!

"Is it-"

She paused, fists clenched as she fell into a ready stance. "Is it just my imagination or something. I could've like… totally sworn I heard a noise."

Letting her arms fall to the sides, Charlotte exhaled softly, turning away. Hers and Sirus' tent was still quite far away - further down this quiet pathway, through the trees and past a large water well.

 ***Shiiiiing!***

What now? Charlotte flinched. She knew that sound all too well. The terrible drawl of a blade drawn from the hilt. From the corner of her eye there flashed a beam of silver, and with little time to spare the freckled girl swept back on her heels, jerking her head back as the sharpened hilt, one of those elongated Hoshidan naginata, narrowly missed her face.

Skidding across the ground, she let out a short gasp, her lungs stiff and sore under a sharp inhale of breath. "Dammit," she cursed, eyesight throbbing in a desperate attempt to focus. "I KNEW I should've brought my axe along."

Honing in on the hostile sight before her, a tall figure behind a loose fitting black robe, she barked with venom. "Who are you? By the gods! You almost took my head off!"

"That," came a low, vicious voice of feminine grandeur from behind the concealment of a hood, "…Was my intention. There's no place for filth like you here. For days, I have been waiting for you to separate from that Nestran fool you shadow. Now's my chance. Prepare yourself…"

Twirling the armament between her fingers, the lady assailant burst forth, jabbing with stiff grunts of exertion. "Now… stand still while I impale you. The sight of your Nohrian features disgusts me."

Using everything at her disposal, Charlotte dipped and dodged between the incoming strikes as best she could, her heart thumping in overdrive as she did everything to remain on balance. A single wrong move and she'd be run through! There was only so much a lady could do with basic leather greaves for protection.

Shaken by another gust of wind, the lady-fighter anchored her heels into the muddy ground for support, clenching her fists tightly as she took off in a burst of speed, her shapely form ablaze with the powerful rush of adrenaline.

"Don't think I'll lay down and die, idiot! You have another thing coming!"

Jabbing her hands outward in a sharp left-right combination, the blonde threw everything into the fires of battle. She'd not die here, not until she returned to Nohr and her parents.

* **THUMP!***

Charlotte scoffed with glee at the sight of her target wheezing. A direct hit! Twisting her knuckles inward deeply, she used her weight to topple her back against a tree, sending a follow up with her other hand colliding with her chest.

"I bet you regret your choice now, don't you?"

Letting out a smug, venomous laugh, she held up her clenched fist and revelled in the sight of her wheezing attacker as they staggered on two uneasy legs. It took her many slow, agonizing seconds to stand upright again, spinning her naginata outward in a showing of resistance.

"We are," she coughed sharply, standing fast regardless of Charlotte's best attempts at bringing her down. "Not finished yet! If you think you can beat me then you are sorely mistaken."

Sucking in air, the would-be assassin stood bolt upright and came forth in a sprint of furious vigor. She seemed so determined, so single-minded in her desire to kill, that her eyes appeared to shine a deep, hateful red behind the blackness of her hood.

"I'll never admit defeat to the likes of you… Nohr scum! I won't stop… not until your kind are defeated and broken. You are all the same… just like your monstrous King, Garron! Butchers and murderers! Nothing more!"

Toppling on jittering limbs, the blue-eyed bruiser narrowly sidestepped a wide, spinning sweep of the long pole-like weapon. Every inch of her body throbbed as she struggled to remain upright, eying the cloaked attacker with a searing hatred.

"You're the one calling me a butcher," she spat with bitterness, forcing her body upright in a heave of breath, "But you're totally the one swinging that spear around trying to kill me…. That's rich! Practice what you preach!"

There was something about this shadowy figure, an aura, powerful emotion. Charlotte could feel it, the unbelievable hatred she held. No kidding, even if her words hadn't given it away, her stance, the very way she carried herself on this cold night, would have done just that.

Flicking aside threads of messy hair from her forehead, she allowed her hands to rest upon her hips, staring into the black void of the assassin's concealment. Sapphire orbs of light bore deeply in a bark of frustration. "If you keep this up I'll end you…. I don't need a weapon to beat down the likes of you. I've seen worse… I've faced worse… and I'm not going to die here. No way!"

No matter the outcome, there would be no surrender. It wasn't the Nohrian way. After all, when she served as a guard upon the Boarder Wall, surrender, retreat; disobeying orders, were all crimes punishable by the worst of all suffering.

"Shut your damned mouth," the cloaked girl barked, jutting closer in sharp lunges of the spears tip. "I heard about what your people did in Nestra… I'm shocked… appalled at that red-robed warrior for standing beside you. If he had any sense he'd cut your throat while you sleep."

Sirus? The revelation brought a low gasp to escape from Charlotte's lips. Something about his mention caused a foray of questions to rampage within her chaotic thoughts. What if deep down, in his most twisted heart of hearts, he really hated her?

"No."

She shook her head at the idea, evading a thrust of the spear to close upon her enemy.

"You don't know a thing!"

Joined yet again in the heat of battle, fists flew between silvery flashes. Sweat dripping from her forehead, Charlotte lunged with a deep, brutal snarl.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME… OR THE HARDSHIPS OF MY HOMELAND!"

An audible crunching, sharp and crisp against the cold nighttime air shattered the fury of Charlotte's screech. Feet closed from the right, hasty and heavy in their pace.

"Charlotte! Are you alright?"

A familiar voice, both smooth but gentle in its inflection. Golden hair and green eyes in tandem with a striking red robe. How had it been possible for _him_ of all people to hear her exchange all the way over here on the outskirts of camp? As her friend slid to a stop at her side, a luminescent dagger glowing alongside the shimmer of the moon's light, she felt a small, thankful pang in her chest.

* * *

Sirus took a brief fraction of time to take stock of the situation. What in the world was Charlotte doing out here past the midnight hour? Wasn't she supposed to be going to the bathhouse before retiring for the evening? Whatever. It simply didn't matter now. Even the most basic of people could see the dangerous implications of this situation.

Twirling the dagger with his wrist, tossing it into the air and catching it, Sirus placed a hand upon Charlotte's shoulder, giving a short, supportive nod. "You were gone for a while and I began to worry. Seems like my concerns weren't unfounded."

A sinister looking figure clad in a long black robe? No, such a thing was never promising.

"About damned time, fool! I'm fine," his companion barked in annoyance, bringing up a pair of clenched fists. "Just give me a second to bash this woman's head in and we'll head back to the tent…. I'm not letting her get away Sirus, not after all she's done!"

So it was a woman behind that hood, was it? Sirus shrugged, bringing the Lunavire dagger to bare in a mesmerising flash of light. No surprise there. After all, female assassins and hands for hire were some of the most commonplace sights in Nestra. Indeed, the image of deadly female shadows were things of haunting resonance. They had the power to bare life and take it away, a truly bone-chilling thing indeed.

Giving a cool, focused smirk, Sirus took a step forward. "Then allow me to help you out," he offered with a respectful bow of the head, "After all… we have an agreement. We are supposed to be working together. If anything happened to you-"

The young Nestran paused, determined to hide the sight of the rising heat as it swept across his cheeks in a low hue of red. "If anything happened to you... Well, in truth... There is no way I'm letting somebody else I formed a pact with get hurt."

"Huh," Charlotte gave a bratty giggle, eying their foe with a look akin to that of frozen, contemptable death. "Okay... Sure thing. Let's go already! Show me you're not just talk with that fancy blade of yours."

"Outnumbered," from behind the hood the girl let out a low, cynical chuckle. With slow footsteps, she edged back, turning away from them both. Was she mad? Did she have anything in the way of regard for her own safety?

Struck by the sight, Sirus froze, bringing his dagger to rest at his side. There was fighting for the sake of honor and necessity, but stabbing a woman in the back? No, he couldn't do it.

"Don't you walk away from me," Charlotte sounded with a blood-curdling shriek as she lunged, her gorgeous blue eyes twisted with flames of hatred. "We're not finished yet!"

"We are for now…."

Tossing her spear aside, the hooded girl leapt as though she were loaded with springs, grabbing onto a long, gnarled tree branch and hauling herself off the ground. Back turned still, she continued in her tormenting behaviour, pulling down the fabric caul obscuring her head from view.

Elegant locks of a silky black pooled down her back, blown gently by the wind. Interesting, she didn't seem intent on turning around or showing her face. Whoever this woman was, no matter her intentions, she obviously had not a shred of intent to reveal herself.

"A warning to you, Nohrian," she began, cracking her knuckles, "We'll meet again… once Prince Corrin's armies are beyond the Boarder Wall. If you haven't left this camp by then you won't be so lucky next time."

Sirus, intent on staying beside Charlotte, determined to try and cool her erupting rage, moved to stand with her in support.

"Who are you?"

His question was dry, factual, far beyond the sharpened shouts of his comrade. "If you are a lady of honor then turn around and show me your face. Then again… if it is your desire to attack in the depths of night like this... perhaps not."

"That is something I cannot do, Nestran." She stood upright, poised with perfect balance as she leapt into the highest treeline, vanishing from sight and into the surrounding woodland. "But heed my warning. You can't trust the Nohrian's. If you have any sense you will give up on that 'Charlotte' girl and walk away before it's too late."

The leaves overhead rustled, and from them there came one final stark warning. "I'll tell you both one thing. I am a retainer within Prince Corrin's army. Nothing more and nothing less. If the two of you get in the way of the one I serve… there will be no mercy."

Just like that, she was gone - the midnight leaves overtaken by the frightful wolf-like howl of wind.

Charlotte spun around on her heels, her pale complexion flushed red-hot as her knuckled fists shuddered with unyielding rage. The look that contorted her usually delicate freckled face, it sent a frightful shiver down Sirus' back.

"C'mon, you Nestran idiot," she reached out, grabbing his hand to drag him in tow. Down the pathway they went, past the flora and fauna, away from the sounds of wailing wildlife, and back toward the rows of whitish tents. "No way am I staying out here a second longer. DAMMIT ALL! I'll kill that disgusting whore!"

"Just you wait," the blonde lady's grip tightened so intensely that Sirus let out a low grunt, his features contorting in unease. "When I get my hands around that gangly neck of yours I'll... I'll… THAT BITCH!"

"Calm down. Charlotte... You're shaking..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

* * *

The early hours of the morning. Sirus couldn't bring himself to sleep – not after everything that had transpired. His eyes remained fixed upon the ceiling of his shared abode, his left hand rested upon his toned, shirtless chest.

Just whom was that woman from earlier? What was her goal? Why in the world was she targeting Charlotte of all people? Sadly, it seemed that despite the far more liberal, compassionate nature of the Hoshidans, there were still those who bore hatred and prejudice.

Letting out a soft sigh, he allowed his hand to rest at his side, turning within the wrapping of thin blankets in an attempt to stay warm.

' _Here I was swept up in the wonderful illusions of Hoshidan purity. I'd heard, just like many others, that they were a people of complete honesty and warmth, far above the simple, base instincts of ill-will and malicious intent. Perhaps I was a fool after all. Then there's poor Charlotte. I've never seen her so angry before. What did that hooded miscreant say to h-'_

"Hey… Sirus." Now there was a thing of coincidence. He'd thought her long since asleep, but Charlotte's voice sounded from across the room. "Talk to me for a moment, won't you?"

Nodding, he turned to address the Nohrian girl, fixated upon the sight of her bare back and shoulders as she lay snug in her sleeping bag. As usual, she wore almost nothing in the way of sleeping attire.

"Of course," the Nestran answered softly, still gazing attentively toward her pale, snowy skin. "I will do my best to provide some decent company. What shall we talk about?"

"I don't know, fool!" Furious in her delivery, the blond girl finally relented with a sigh. "Forgive me. That was totally nasty… I just… By the gods... This is annoying!"

The woman warrior paused abruptly. "I'm getting out of bed. Peak and I'll kick you, got it? I can already tell you're looking at me. Well? Turn around."

There was no sense in receiving a thrashing. Given Charlotte's fiery mood tonight, and rightfully so, there was little doubt she meant it, either. Alas, Sirus turned yet again, the sight of the ceiling greeting him a second time.

A rustling, like sheets and fabric, sounded to the right. Gentle breaths and shallow grunts fallowed, alongside the soft, disarming patter of bare feet. "Okay," his female protector gave a word of consent. "Alright. You can turn around…."

Blue eyes met with his green ones, and overwhelmed yet again by the sight of Charlotte's curvaceous, ivory-white body crammed into little more than simple strips of concealing leather, he gave a raspy breath.

' _Water goddess forgive me…. It's wrong of me to look upon her like this.'_

Pulling the sheets away, Sirus swung his legs out from the side of his makeshift camp futon. Still substantially adorned in his signature pair of silken trousers, he sat upon the edge of his little mattress. Brushing a hand through his scruffy golden hair, he paused as Charlotte moved to sit at the foot of his bed.

Giving a tug of the little bow in her hair, she exhaled, bringing forth the sight of her amazingly long hair to flow in magical wisps.

"Let me ask you something, Sirus."

Breathing deeply, the young woman reached out and placed one of her smooth hands upon his shoulder. "You've lost a lot to my people. Your home… the princess you cared for. I've gotta know. You hate us Nohrians for it? What I mean is… do you hate me or something? I won't be mad. I just... want to know."

It was a question that brought a dull pang. He'd watched Nestran blood run red in the gutters as fires burned, soldiers were slaughtered, and screaming, innocent peasant girls were dragged from their homes and defiled. His escape from the capital of Cyrkensia brought with it near-tearful recollections.

Yet deep down in his heart, he knew the man who was to be held responsible for all of this, Hans. It was no wrongdoing of Charlotte's, an innocent guard on the frontlines before they met.

With a shake of the head, he looked to her eyes of quivering sapphire. "You've done nothing to insight my hatred. In fact… I'd like to think you and I are more alike than you realize. We have seen some terrible things… and here we are despite everything."

His frown curving upward into something slightly happier, Sirus offered her his hand. She took it with little resistance, knitting their fingers. "In the morning we attack the Boarder Wall. I want you to know, milady… there is no ill will between us. You're my friend. Brash, indignant and horribly masculine, but a friend nonetheless."

"HEY!" Charlotte squeezed his fingers with a sinister sneer. "And I'll have you know that you're an overly-honourable, flowery moron of a man, Sirus Merantz! Yet... you're a kind person... I suppose…"

Relexing from their hold, the Nohrian returned in the coming moments, bringing her hand closer to Sirus' face. Inch by inch she closed the gap, bringing the delicate tips of her fingers to rest upon his cheek. "I wish you luck tomorrow… my noble idiot. Don't do anything stupid… not that I'd care too much or anything."

Sirus felt his heart thump like a drum, a burning flame overtaking his body, as he turned red-hot. Such closeness, the gentle caress of a girl's skin against his own. It was something he'd never experienced aside a handful of short, forbidden embraces at the hand of his former princess.

Regardless, it was a feeling he had no issue with. So it was true. Despite her manly nature, Charlotte could be a beautiful flower after all.

"Thank you," the Nestran rogue spoke softly, bringing his other hand, shuddering and nervous, upward to caress the back of Charlotte's digits. "Please ensure you are careful too, my lady. After all… you don't walk into battle with much in the way of armor."

She gave him a teasing wink, inching closer with every moment. His heartbeat increased tenfold, pounding to the point of an uneasy twinge in his chest.

"You don't need armor when you carry an axe as big as mine," the gorgeous girl cooed, closing what remained of their distance. "Now quit being such a gentleman and let me give my thanks… for your continued companionship."

Slinking her hands downward, her long, alabaster fingers coiling like snakes around his waist, Charlotte leaned in and embraced Sirus in a soft, compassionate cuddle. Their invisible barrier of sorts was shattered, giving way to a completely new closeness.

"Two things," she giggled, snuggling against his exposed chest. Her warmth, it was truly unbelievable. "One… don't you dare die on me before I'm paid."

"Two," With little warning his companion backed away, standing and sauntering across the room. "I spoke to Prince Corrin earlier today. Seems like he had Subaki reassigned."

Sirus breathed out, the rampant organ in his chest finally calming as their boundary was restored. By now the Nohr-born girl was wriggling back into her sleeping bag.

"Turns out he's having you attack the Western supply base with me at your side. His ninja… Kaze was it… mentioned something about wanting to keep the core of the army together."

"Huh," a brutish snort erupted from the lady, "So there's that. Have fun… because you're still stuck with me. Aren't you lucky?"

Though at first he contemplated denying it, purely for the sake of sparking a reaction, Sirus gave a silent nod, his thoughts flashing back in grayed pictures to the moments prior. Their hug. Why'd Charlotte of all people, a girl far from refined, do something like that?

Brushing it from his mind, Merantz continued on with a low chuckle, his eyes cast yet again to the sight of the ceiling in reflection.

"Well," his guardian growled, "Say something before I change my mind and climb the wall with Prince Corrin instead. I could quite happily let you go into battle with that self-confident Subaki if you like? What is it with mounted knights and acting all stuck up?"

Regardless of his confusion concerning their growing closeness, there was little to do but smile. "I'm thankful you're watching my back, Charlotte. Especially after all I saw tonight…. I'm serious. There are two people in this camp I'd trust with my protection… you and Miss Rinkah."

"Oh?" Something about that questioning response from his roommate left little in the way of promising thought. "Rinkah? You mean the tribal girl. Each to their own I suppose… if that floats your boat. I didn't know she was your kind of woman... _Woman..._ that's a stretch."

"Floats my boat," Sirus answered with a confusion evident in his features. Was there some kind of issue with him and Rinkah training together?

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Charlotte countered with a shrug of those broad shoulders of hers. "Now goodnight. We only have a few hours until sunrise... I need my rest before we march."

"Very well. Sleep well, milady."

"You too... You too."

 ***Charlotte and Sirus attained support level B***

Beyond that, there was silence. Sirus cast aside the thought and finally, after a long and more chaotic evening than he'd hoped, accepted the more than welcome embrace of slumber. As his conscious faded, his tired brain held one final line of thought.

' _The passing days have done little to alleviate my unease. No matter. With Lunavire in hand, I'll do all I can to help the Hoshidan's achieve their victory. For the sake of those who have given me a chance… Prince Corrin, Charlotte; Rinkah… I'll fight with everything I can muster.'_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter through until the end. You're more than welcome to leave some feedback if you like. I'm most happy to hear what my readers think. I'm even open to suggestions if people have things in mind.**

 **I also have other oneshots and stories on offer for people who want to read more. Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your continued readership!**


	7. Light Scatters – Part I

**How about another chapter of Promise? It's been a while since I really worked on it, so I figure I'd write a little more. It's been a while building up to it, but the first major battle against Nohr has arrived. How will our protagonists cope in the heat of battle? Read on to find out.**

* * *

 **Light Scatters – Part I**

Dirt pathways crunched under the merciless assault of steel boots. Prepared and in formation, the soldiers of Hoshido drew their blades and awaited the order of their lord and master. It was a tense moment, one of heavy heartbeats and nervous stomachs – and yet the ever-turning wheels of war knew no respite.

As Prince Corrin drew his fabled Yato blade, a weapon of supposed legendary power, the men and women of the peace-loving kingdom stared in wide-eyed awe. Loyal samurai and gentle shrine maidens alike clasped their hands in silent prayer, each and every one of them knowing the trials and tribulations of the moments ahead.

There was no turning back now. The young dragon princeling, bold and brave, looked to his soldiers with stern-faced determination.

"This is our only way through! They know we're coming! Men and women of Hoshido… look across the pathway at our foes. Look upon their banners and stand strong, for on this day there will be bloodshed… there will be pain… but no matter the odds…."

An aura of power, blue and furious like a vortex, pulsed from the mighty dragon's body. "We will succeed. We'll put an end to the suffering of the innocent. Now advance! Show the pride and compassion of the Hoshidan people!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

Cheers of wonderment swept across the ranks with mighty momentum, and in a single organized wall, the bulk of the army marched forth, sharpened blades meeting with the axes and spears of Nohr. Cries of battle swept across the plains overlooking the fearsome Boarder Wall.

Shadows of two titanic armies collided. Light shattered, and a chorus of cries and screams were born. Arrows flew alongside rapturous, roaring bursts of fire. Cavalry clashed with spear and sword, and amidst the madness, Corrin sprinted across the battlefield, heart aflame with adrenaline.

"This is it. The moment of truth."

Corrin cleaved his way through a Nohrian horseman, the ever loyal Felicia at his side. "I hope we have strength enough to win here... This is the moment of truth. For the sake of my brothers and sisters... I cannot fail."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of the pack, a duo ran through through the chaos, using the bloodshed and carnage as a shield for their true objective. A scantily clad girl in leather and her red-robed rogue.

Sirus kept up pace with his less-than graceful counterpart as she bounded through the muddied ground with heavy footsteps, lugging her massive axe over shoulder. There was little choice but for him to marvel at her awesome brawn. In fact, it sent a tiny flicker of awe and bewilderment in equal measure swimming through his stomach.

How was it possible for Charlotte to possess such might? She swung such a colossal armament around one-handed as if it weighed nothing. Any who stood in her way were chopped down in reckless sweeps, crimson lifeblood pooling at her feet.

' _Unbelivable… A girl so dainty and fragile in appearance fights like an Oni upon the field of battle. Yet another trait I'm sure she's well versed at hiding from prying eyes.'  
_

Clanging steel, harsh and resonant, pulled Sirus from his thoughts. Turning on his heels, he slid aside from the sweep of an encroaching spear point, reaching down to his waist. With a flick of the wrist, he brought a silvery dagger from the confines of his waist belt.

"Charlotte," he called out to his blonde companion, who seemed more than distracted cleaving her way through a pair of armoured knights. "Once you've dealt with those two go on ahead! I'll meet you at the supply base once I'm done here."

With a powerful cleave of her weapon, the buxom Nohrian brought one of her foes down with a discomforting, bloodied gurgle. She turned amid her exchange, looking to Sirus from the corner of one shining blue eyes.

"Cyeah," An indignant snort was the best she gave. "Just be sure you make it to me in one piece, alright? I am NOT aiming for that base alone."

Were her words sharpened barbs or burgeoningly compassionate encouragement? Regardless, there was little in the way of time to react. Sirus threw his body into overdrive in an agile flip - evading the spearman at his front, giving a soft, calculated smile.

"I'll be right behind you! It's okay! We're supposed to be in position before Corrin assails the wall. If we're too slow the-"

"Gods, I know, idiot! I know."

Tuning out from Charlottle's reply, the Nestran rogue focused squarely on his enemy, taking in everything as intently as possible. Form, stance; fluidity; even the patterns of his breathing. Each and every aspect of his movements and mannerisms was important.

The truth, however bleak, was one of overwhelming simplicity. "One wrong move and I'm dead."

Keeping that thought squarely in mind, Sirus took off in a burst of swift, ducking beneath the crescent sweep of his attacker's spear. Now or never. Bringing his arm upward, he dislodged the sharpened weapon and struck out with his elbow. Perfect, the timing was just right.

Caught off balance, his attacker seemed lost and disheartened – falling to the ground in a breathless heap, face buried halfway into the mud in a struggle to regain lost bearings. The time to land the final blow was now – and the royal guard would be sure to make it as painless as possible.

Every heartbeat brought with it a twinge of tension. Ending another was never a task one should enjoy, but sadly, this war dictated little in the way of compassion. Pinning his foe to the ground with a bent knee, Sirus brought the tip of his dagger to bare.

"Forgive me, sir. May you find peace beyond the tragedy of this war torn world…."

Staring intently, into the quivering, darkened eyes of the soldier beneath him, Sirus brought the metal downward, sinking it into the gap between the armor in a silent prayer. Voiceless cries erupted from the lips of the nameless man, gradually falling into hollow, empty breaths.

Finally, and frankly too slowly, his struggles ceased, eyes closing for the final time.

Pulling the knife free, Sirus stood again, fighting with all of his might to supress the dull pain within his heart. His free hand held outward in a clenched fist, the young noble closed his eyes in prayer.

" _Warrior whose life hath ended on this day, please find respite in the loving embrace of the water goddess. May she welcome you into her arms with a smile, and forever grant you peace and solidarity in the next life. Leave thine body behind, and float upon the endless waters… always. I shall bare your burdens… and forever honor you. Rest now..."  
_

It never got any easier to say a farewell. Friend or foe, evil or innocent, every living person had a heart and soul, dreams and ambitions.

Alas, stepping away, Sirus brought his emerald gaze upon the battlefield once more. He was alone it seemed, the conflict progressing across the northern expanse of the plains.

The familiar sight of curvaceous hips and pooling golden hair were absent from the surrounding scenery. Indeed, his loud and gaudy counterpart was nowhere to be found.

"Charlotte," he nodded attentively to spur his thoughts into motion. "I better catch up with her before she gets too far ahead. Goddess only knows how many troops are between us and the supply base."

The goal was set. There was little time to waste. Pulling a cloth from within the pouch at his waist and cleaning away the blood from his weapon, Sirus moved forward.

* * *

Charlotte exhaled softly, pulling her attention away from the sight of a wide stonewalled perimeter a short ways away. Yes, this was the Nohrian supply base, all right. True, she'd only been stationed there once before, but its features were unmistakable.

A handful of guards, gruff and stiffened in their movements, patrolled with little in the way of alertness. There was no blaming them. After all, the Hoshidan soldiers weren't even supposed to know this outpost was here, let alone its purpose to the Boarder Wall.

There was still no sign of Sirus, either. Where in the world had be gotten to? It was hard to supress the frustration when that foolish Nestran acted in the way he did, prancing around with a dagger like some theatre girl, all while he made those annoyingly noble, self-assured statements of his.

"Dammit," she growled, one of her dainty hands clenching into a knuckled fist, "If you don't hurry up and get over here I swear to the Dark Dragon I'll-"

"Sorry it took so long."

That voice, smooth and gentle in its inflection. Yes, that was her noble idiot in all of his radiance. Poking out her head from behind the cover of greyed, sickly tree stump, Charlotte frowned.

"Your timing is awful... I hope you know that."

Hand shooting outward; she grabbed the Nestran by the collar of his overly elegant robe of red, yanking him behind cover with little regard for his grumble of complaint.

Intent on sounding her red-hot fury further, the blonde woman continued, giving yet another low, warning growl. "You're too slow. Dammit… What would you have done if in your time getting here some vile, axe-wielding barbarian sprung out from the trees? I dare not imagine the pain and humiliation of some ruffian having his way with a delicate… gorgeous flower like myself."

Her impassioned plea brought little more than a low scoff, rude and sarcastic, from her companion. Talk about being a jerk!

Peaking his head out from their shared hiding place, he gave a smug, annoying little smirk. "I assure you Miss Charlotte… there's only one gruff axe-wielding sort prowling around these woods right now… and I appear fortunate enough to be stood right next to her…."

Oh, that did it! Enough was enough! Placing a hand upon Sirus' shoulder, she applied plenty of sharp, squeezing pressure, taking a great deal of glee from the sight of his wincing discomfort.

"Owwww." He struggled under the intensity of her grasp, wiggling free with a sharpened stare. "Goodness… I was merely telling a joke. Are you _trying_ to bring out my shoulder in bruising you hellion?"

The urge to let out a quiet chuckle was simply far too much to resist. "Yes… of course," she teased, giving a playful wink as she blew the scowling noble an indignant little kiss. "Now stop whining already… we have to figure out how to get inside."

Sirus relinquished his displeased expression, turning back to the matter at hand. "Alright."

He looked out across the collective of thick, shrivelled trees, their branches twisting outward like sinister fingers. "I'm not sure what you have in mind… but it does not look too heavily guarded. I'm surprised there's a full garrison of troops in a place like this…"

"Don't be fooled."

The one instance in which she'd served guard duty here had made Charlotte all the more determined. Sure, it wasn't the most heavily defended place in the world, but its secluded nature made it just as dangerous.

The best option was perhaps one lacking in subtlety, especially when outnumbered. "I don't think we dawdle like idiots. It might be best that we strike now… cut them off before they have chance to arm up and fight back."

"Sirus." Whipping aside her luxurious locks of curly blonde, Charlotte moved out from concealment. "We have the element of surprise. Stick with me and we'll like... totally win the day!"

He didn't seem all that enthusiastic about the idea. "You're making it sound so simple. How many of them are in there? I don't gauge our chances against twenty or thirt-"

A finger upon his lips brought silence. Good, the shock value alone was enough to keep him quiet. Nodding assuredly, Charlotte charged ahead. "Nothing wrong with going up against the odds. C'mon! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a good brawl like this?"

The all too loud sigh from Sirus felt strangely pleasing. How nice it was to torment him, even in the thick of battle like this.

"You're going to get us killed." He rushed to her side. "You have not an ounce of tact, have you? The art of caution is lost upon you."

"As far as when I'm hanging around with you like this? Yeaaaah Sirus… forget tact! Like I told ya before…. I get so sick of playing the lady for those hapless princes, and I ain't no tavern girl! Besides... you're my exception."

* * *

There were no words to describe Charlotte's prowess. She was a fighter through and through, more than capable of dispatching any male adversary thrown her way. Her skill was so shocking in fact, that Sirus had to stand back and collect his thoughts.

In mere minutes his gorgeous ally had sliced her way through seven men, shrugged off a pair of hearty swipes of the sword despite her lack of armor – and there she stood, panting, sweaty and bloodied as even more armored, spear-brandishing soldiers closed in.

Moving to stand at her back, Sirus exhaled, relieving some of the tension within his burning lungs. Brandishing his dagger with a determined curve of the lips, he placed a hand upon Charlotte's sweat-glistened skin.

"This was rather reckless of you milady, wouldn't you say? That gash upon your arm looks awfully deep. You need the aid of a vulnerary before it becomes too painful."

"I'll be… fine," she let out a heavy, wheezing breath. "Stay with me and we'll be through the rest of these peons before you know it! Sooner we do what Corrin asked the sooner we can rest. "

Was there never a moment when she wasn't obsessed with throwing herself into harm's way like a hardy, masculine juggernaut? "Just be careful…. I swear… if all you Nohrian girls have such an intense fire I'll be sure to steer clear once my promise has been fulfilled."

Sirus could do little but stand in support as his brute of an accomplice pulled away, lunging with a hearty scream at an approaching footman. As though a leaf in the wind he crumpled, his crimson essence pooling against the dead leaves.

"What's the matter, my lord?"

Again with the endless teasing. Charlotte swung her bloodied weapon overhead almost effortlessly, looking past the entranceway of their fortress target with a wide, devilish grin. "See? The way inside's like... totally clear now! Say… if I didn't know any better I'd say you're afraid of a powerful woman. Why'd you keep being so damn conservative?"

Groaning as he ripped his dagger from the last soldier, Sirus followed her in. "It's Nothing so uncouth and disrespectful, Miss Charlotte. I simply find myself in more reliable company when my compatriots don't charge headlong into danger like raging boars."

"Hmph," she scoffed, taking a moment to lean against an adjacent pillar and rest her wounded body. "My way of doing things is better than prancing around like some hapless tavern girl."

"That might be the case in some situations, but I can't help but feel concerned when I see you bloodied like-"

Heavy metallic clunking tore Sirus from his line of conversation. There was no mistaking such an audible clatter amidst the quiet echo of the small entrance hallway. Turning to meet the source of the sound, the Nestran ran a hand through his scruffy hair and gazed onward with intent.

Armor, shined, piercing and black in its striking contrast, caused a short gasp to escape from his mouth. Defined, scarred features and bright blonde hair had never looked so terrifying before. Like a wall of muscle, a lone warrior stood, barring his and Charlotte's path.

"A knight?"

Cautious in his every action, Sirus fell into stance, watching with painstaking focus. Reaching now behind his back, he grabbed for the familiar, defined hilt of his short sword, and yanked it free with a metallic chime.

"BENNY!"

Just as he was ready to strike, Sirus found himself silenced by a loud, powerful cry from Charlotte. Stunned out of action by her sudden and rather shrill outburst, he edged away, his sight darting back and forth between the two blue-eyed, blonde-haired warriors. It seemed they knew each other. Beyond that it appeared as though the massive wall of plate and steel had a name, too.

Benny? What a surprisingly quaint and simple namesake for such a beast of a man.

"Benny," Charlotte spoke again, this time strangely devoid of her usual passion and gusto. Dropping her massive axe to the ground with a clank, she took slow, measured steps closer. "Benny… What are you doing here in the Western base? You should be on the wall with the rest of the defenders."

The towering knight stood fast, addressing the approaching lady with a stern, simple nod. "I was… until Commander Daniela sent me here. More importantly…."

He frowned, taking a clunking step closer to Charlotte, his spear and shield lifted in defence. "Why did you abandon your post? They say you deserted for the Hoshidans."

Something about Charlotte's expression, the weight of it, pain and shame in unison, gave Sirus a heavy heart. All he could do was watch as these two, formerly comrades it appeared, continued in their exchange.

"I did desert," Charlotte confirmed with tearful, watery eyes. "You should know why! All of the threats and abuse hurled at us by Daniela… the constant food rations and the terrible living conditions…. How can you still serve a sadist like her? She's a monster, Benny… and you know it."

Silence swept over the room, and with it, there came a moment of all too painful reflection for the two. Benny was the first to break it, however, dropping his towering shield and giving a fanciful twirl of his spear.

"I was afraid for you, Charlottle… but to know you turned your back on our oath like this…. We're soldiers… and you took that all too lightly."

Charlotte backed away. Her delicate porcelain features twisted with a nervous fragility. "C'mon… Benny… There wasn't any choice! You know I'm right…. You deserve better than this…. The poor and the innocent shouldn't be starving while Garon sits inside a huge castle in Windmire…. I want to give my mother and father a real life..."

Benny frowned. His expression seemed so deep, so thoughtful. With a terse exhale of breath, he stood firm like a towering sentinel. "A noble cause, true. Even if that is your reason for leaving… I'm a man of my word. If you and your companion want to take this place for your own… you'll have to face me."

Such a suggestion was one Charlotte appeared less than pleased about. Her fingers squeezed around the solid handle of her axe, and she gave a stern shake of the head, her strands of luxurious yellow swaying like parade ribbons. "I don't want to fight you…. I'm serious you big dolt! Turn around and leave! This place isn't worth your life. You think I wanna hurt you after all the time we've spent together?"

"You know I cannot do that."

Amazing – such fierce determination. Despite being outnumbered two against one Benny still stood tall, unflinching against the odds. Such loyalty had to be admired. No wonder tales of Nohr's armored knights were told across the land - they were both feared and respected for their skill.

Continuing forth, bold and passionate, the mighty wall of steel reached for his discarded shield, locking eyes with both of his foes. "I am not a man of rank... but I'll defend this place with my life, for the sake of honor and duty."

With a swing of his spear, Benny let a shallow grunt escape, thundering on the offensive.

Sirus could see it, the sheer and unprecedented fire in his eyes. He was a soldier true and true. This would be a most brutal fight indeed.

"Charlotte… I am sorry it came to this."

Benny's final words gave Sirus a painful pang of guilt. It hung in his chest, dragging him down at a time when it was most dangerous.

' _This is yet another side-effect of this terrible war…. Friends turning upon each other for the sake of their beliefs. This 'Benny' fellow seems to be a good man… but I can't turn around and walk away. I have to help Charlotte. It isn't right for her to bare this burden alone.'_

Moving with speed and dexterity, Sirus rushed forward on two agile legs, the fiery energy of battle flooding the expanse of his veins. Closing in on Benny, he skidded to a stop just a short distance away, swinging out his sword arm with a sharpened shout of exertion. "Forgive me, noble knight. I must stand beside my companion!"

What? Impossible! Sirus felt his his footing falter, solid plate metal bashing the wind from his sails in a single weighty shunt as the shield collided with his chest. Reeling back, crouched on hand and knee as a dull pain throbbed within his chest. He looked onward as an uneasy Charlotte finally made her move.

"Alright," she called out, brandishing her axe with heavy, sorrowful eyes. "If that's the way you want it Benny… then I'll fight you! You leave me no choice!"

With a harsh, barbaric scream, she lunged, bashing into her friend's side with ungodly force. "You could've just walked away! DAMMIT! You're stupid! I didn't wanna hurt you!"

Sirus regained his footing at last, tossing his sword to the ground, moving in for the attack with his dagger held outright. Even in the middle of such a powerful exchange, there was unease within his mind.

' _This will be a difficult battle. Of that there is no doubt.'_

**To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter finished. Did you enjoy the read? Please feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts if you like. I value the opinions of my readers. Is there anything you'd like to see in future instalments of the story? Let me know.**

 **Also, the poll is still on my profile if you'd like to have your say. Are you still enjoying Promise? Cast your vote and let me know. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again.**


	8. Light Scatters - Part II

**I thought I'd work on another chapter of to commemorate the recent release of Fire Emblem Echoes. I'm also considering writing a oneshot connected to this story. I'll give a little hint. Does anybody like Mozu? I won't say anything more than that. I don't want to give too many details just yet. Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Light Scatters – Part II**

This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Charlotte had hoped and prayed that out of all of the indignant brutes stationed at this base, that she'd never have to see Benny again in a situation like this. Out of all the men she served beside, he was by far the best of the lot – perhaps a little slow and too good-natured, but a man worth her time at least.

It made this moment – locked in the heat of battle like this, a heavy burden for her secretly gentle heart to bare. If there was one thing she needed to do, it was to make sure this ended quickly.

With that line of thought firmly in mind, the Nohr born girl skidded back against the smooth stone floor, droplets of crystalline sweat sipping in lines down the forehead as she stood firm against the recoil of another harsh shove from Benny. He certainly wasn't backing down – that was for darn sure.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Sirus circled. There he was again with that focused slant to his expression, obviously weighing up his options instead of just charging in like was best. What was it with these Nestran's and thinking all tactically? Were they all like this? By the Dark Dragon, here she was fighting tooth and nail for an inch of ground, and her 'companion' was sitting on the sidelines.

That was when she saw it – a small nod of some kind. Sirus inhaled and exhaled, bringing his dagger to bare in an elegant flick of the wrist, taking off from the right. Hand outstretched, he moved with deft and poise, sidestepping around the sharpened thrust of Benny's spear. In an agile flip, his feet left the ground, bringing him down again behind the stoic armored knight.

So that's what he had planned? Well, it wasn't too bad – she'd give him that much. Getting behind your foe and blocking their escape was one way of doing things.

"Benny," Charlotte began again – her feelings dragging her down like the anchor of a ship at sea. "Please just give up… We have you surrounded you fool! You can't fight us both!"

Another stern shake of the head from her former comrade set matters in stone. The look upon his face, filled focus and determination - the lady fighter had seen them enough times in the past to know the meaning. He wasn't going to back down.

There was little choice. Nodding, solemn and displeased inside, but frowning on the surface, Charlotte swung her axe, its mighty edge hacking down a table. Taking a silent breath of air to calm herself, she took off on heavy feet, charging with the grace of a buxom juggernaut.

She went on the attack with a mighty swing.

"Dammit! By the gods! Stop being so stubborn and just give up already!"

Charlotte's heart jumped as her feet inched backward a second time, her attempts to strike rebuffed as the edge of her massive armament crashed into the front of Benny's stern defence. Stood fast, he gave little more than a shallow grunt, his eyes of highly focused blue awarding a faint glance in the direction of the newly gifted gash in the front of his shield.

Quiet and reserved as usual, the warrior did little more than drop his damaged defensive tool – a deep clank echoing across the room as he prepared to take up stance yet again, spinning his spear wide with an exertive grunt. Strong and sturdy as always – that much credit was definitely deserving.

"I've got you… Prepare yourself, warrior of Nohr."

Sirus – he was on the move again, the well-defined, smooth tone of his voice held fast even in the thick of battle. It was so very like him, too – announcing his intent to strike with honor and respect. Heck, if that were a Nohrian warrior they wouldn't have thought twice, and simply lunged from the back with little regard. Victory was victory in the eyes of those serving King Garon.

Pushed hard, Charlotte burned with adrenaline. This particular sight held a lot of power to it, and for the life of her she could not fathom why. Her most trustworthy friend from the past and the man with whom she had sworn a pact traded blows - stepping and dodging around swings of spear and dexterous stabs of the dagger.

It made her fearful, it made her nervous – and those two emotions spun into an uneasy dizziness. Taken aback by the strength of Benny and the reflex of Sirus, all of blond bruiser could do was look onward, her hands gripping tightly around the handle of her axe. Why was she feeling this way? Battles never dug up such feelings in the days of old. This was a new experience, a new emotion entirely, and to say it was unlikable was putting it lightly.

' _Get it together, Charlotte. You can't just stand there and watch like an idiot. Gods… stop gawking like some wide-eyed peasant and help one of them. If you don't do something then these two will end up killing each other.'_

Running through her thoughts brought a heavy, disheartening truth smashing home, sinking her heart to the depths. The reality of it all slugged her in the face with bludgeoning force. Which one would she help? Siding with one of these men would no doubt doom the other.

This very moment brought a sobering coldness crawling down Charlotte's back. A fork in the road stood before her, one from which there was no escape. This was all too real – too painful to face and yet too urgent to run away from. It brought her racing mind, already overwhelmed beyond the point of no return, to teeter upon the very edge.

* * *

She'd heard of a situation like this before – it had spread across the lands of Nohr like wildfire in recent months. Prince Corrin too had faced a moment such as this one. Rumours from the surviving soldiers of the skirmish said that he stood face to face Prince Ryoma of Hoshido and Prince Xander of her homeland – and that he'd been forced to choose a side. The days after that were filled with poisonous whispers and words of betrayal, as obviously Corrin had sided with the Hoshidans.

Charlotte snapped back to the scene playing out in front of her, the sight of two men, one tall and armored and the other smooth and dexterous, stuck in a vicious deadlock of their weapons. Neither one gave a single inch of ground – Benny using his spear to try and shove Sirus back while he stood strong, trying to bring his dagger toward the knight's face.

This was it – the decisive moment. Charlotte breathed deep, the force of her heartbeat thumping with an almost nauseating vigor within her ears. Time itself seemed to slow to a crawl, the room and the people within falling deathly still within the eye of her mind.

Gazing upon her old friend Benny brought back so many memories. He'd been there, serving at her side for a long time now, and up until recently, she'd trusted him in battle. She'd trusted him many times to watch her back. There were very few dependable men in Nohr, but he was one of them.

' _If I stand beside Benny I'll be able to make out this whole thing was a plan to get inside the Hoshidan camp and gather information. It'll like, totally get me off the hook with Daniela. I'll be able to prove my loyalty once and for all... and they might even promote me if we take Sirus back alive.'_

Keeping that thought in mind, she turned to Sirus. The land of Nestra, the home he once served, was in ruins. Yet he was kind and honourable despite all that. When Charlotte took her chance to turn away Nohr in the days prior he'd trusted her, shown honest friendship, something few people had ever done in Nohr.

' _If I help Sirus take this base I'll earn the trust of Prince Corrin. I might even get the chance to change things for all the honest folk in Nohr when Garon is gone. My family won't be cold and hungry anymore, and finally the farmers and villagers will have good lives.'_

With her options held firmly within, renewed like a powerful fire, Charlotte swung her axe overhead and prepared herself for the moment ahead. Free hand rested upon her heart, she looked back and forth between Benny and Sirus, taking in the sight of their continued back and forth struggle to gain ground.

"I know what I'm going to do," the beautiful Nohrian girl whispered, stepping forth. "I can't turn away from my feelings about this war torn world any longer. It hurts too much."

There was only one choice she could make, and for better or worse, she would walk the road ahead of her with strength and passionate fire. After all, this was her fate, her destiny, and even if her place in life were to be that of a simple soldier, axe in hand, Charlotte would do her part to help bring about the kind of future she so desperately wanted to see.

Thin watery lines slid from her eyes of powerful ocean blue, staining her cheeks.

Pushing aside the wave of powerful feelings within, Charlotte took off, sprinting, a powerful shout of anguish spilling out as she went.

"I'm so sorry Benny…. I can't give up on what I think's right after coming this far…."

 ***CRASH!***

With the force of a battering ram Charlotte struck, sending the armour-clad knight smashing with ungodly momentum through a pair of wooden tables. Stunned and toppled, he stared with a hint of confusion in his eyes as the blonde girl pinned him to the ground, the handle of her axe pressed against his neck.

"You should've walked away," she growled, hands trembling as she held him in place, "I didn't want it to come to this... but you just wouldn't listen."

All the while Benny remained completely silent, his hardened, scarred features showing little else aside from the faintest hint of surprise. Not a word, even as he was held down and the prospect of the end loomed. He hadn't changed. Even if ten years passed he would still be the same hulking, kind-hearted knight.

"I have my orders…."

The simplicity of his words only made it sting even the more. Biting back the urge to pummel him here and now, Charlotte let out a sharp yell of frustration. "You foolish bastard! If King Garon told you to march headlong into a valley of wyverns, would you do it?"

A simple nod was the only response she was granted.

"Yes," continued Benny, "I'm not a man for words, but our homeland is important. I'd do anything to bring peace."

How could he look at things from such a plain and simple perspective? It made the blood inside heat up as though it'd been bit with a fire spell. As much as she wanted to punch comrade for being so stubborn, it only brought a stronger sense of confidence to fill Charlotte's furious, shuddering form.

"That's exactly why I joined the Hoshidans."

Telling Benny the truth of her feelings was the least she could do after all of this. Even if he didn't listen, the simple act of him knowing her reasons for walking away from her place on the boarder wall was enough.

"This war we're fighting won't end, not for soldiers like you and me, Benny… not until King Garon has finally been defeated. All he wants to do is destroy the people that don't agree with him. You speak out… you die…. You question the king… you starve. That's no way for any of us to live... the simple folk in the small towns or the lords in the castles..."

The sound of footsteps registered for the slightest moment, but not long enough for the girl of Nohr to pay any real attention. Sirus was behind her now, no doubt.

Gazing into the eyes of the knight with everything she had, Charlotte continued, bringing everything to bare. "I know you're loyal… and I know how much our homeland means to you… but the Nohr we know now? It's no place to call home…. That's why I have to do this… why I have to fight alongside Prince Corrin..."

There came a flash of understanding or at least a glint of hope from Benny's eyes. It took many a drawn out, painful moment, but that stoic frown of his turned upward. "You've changed….."

Charlotte shook her head at his statement. "No," she insisted. "I've always been like this… you just didn't take the time to see it until now."

"Of course." Regardless of the situation before him, Benny still appeared to be happy. "Well…. I accept my defeat. If you're going to end it… then I'd rather it be by your hand."

"Wait…."

A familiar third voice, one that had been all too quiet throughout the exchange of sentiment, finally sounded. Smooth, gentle and with the slightest tinge suave, Sirus continued.

"Charlotte," he spoke in a soft, considerate tone. "Don't do it. He concedes. I say we let him go. There is no sense in ending lives needlessly… and besides."

The Nestran rogue stood with arms folded - his eyes of green reflecting against the thin strips of morning sun through the window. "I must show my respect for an honest man like this. Please… at least consider it. We've seen enough death today."

Even after everything, the emotional pain of this battle and the conflict Charlotte felt, the Nestran fool wanted to let Benny walk away? A deep, angered snarl slipped free of her lips, until finally, she backed away, lifting the axe from Benny's neck to stand upright.

"You heard him, you big idiot," she barked at the knight with forcefulness. "Get out of here… and don't be stupid enough to come back. If you have any sense, you'll leave the army…. If I see you again, standing in some shield wall… I'll beat you so hard!"

Before she could say anything more, Sirus was already moving to assist Benny, helping him up against the sheer weight of his massive armor. Unbelievable – Just moments ago, these two had been trying to kill one another and now this?

Upright once more – the Nohrian knight gave a simple nod of the head. "I'll remember this moment," he admitted thankfully. "As my way of repaying your kindness I will delay delivering news of this attack to Commander Daniela."

With little more than that, he clanked past Charlotte and Sirus, his usual quiet demeanour very much in place. Yet before leaving, mere footsteps from the wide doorway, he paused, turning around to show his gratitude one more time. Though small, his smile was heartfelt. There was no doubt about that.

"Charlotte… and you, red robed warrior… I hold no ill will against the both of you on this day. I simply pray that the fates would not have us cross swords in future. Until next we meet… farewell."

 ***Charlotte and Benny attained support level C***

 ***Benny and Sirus attained support level C***

* * *

With Benny having departed, Charlotte felt the pressure lifting from its place upon her shoulders. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked to her Nestran companion, eying him in quiet thought as he sheathed his dagger.

"You know," she began, her voice an alchemists mixture between bitter and sweet. "You're like… totally too kind for your own good. Keep showing mercy to people like that and it'll get you killed."

Sirus turned away, looking off into the distance – his expression spoke volumes that words couldn't. He looked to be a thousand fathoms away. "He was your friend…. I could not stand by and allow you to make a decision you would ultimately regret, milady."

"Besides," the Nestran rogue continued. As Charlotte came to his side she could only watch – a quiet spark of shock jolting across her body as his features turned into that of a frown.

Though he remained unmoving, his gaze focused squarely upon the dagger he'd sheathed just moments before. "Not everybody will be given such mercy from me. Hans and the soldiers who burned Nestra? I'll not say prayers for them as the candles of their lives flicker out…. They're monsters."

There was no going back now – by carrying out her duty, Charlotte had burned the final bridge with Nohr. Her path was set and her fate waited in the days ahead.

Such cloudiness in Sirus' eyes brought a heavy feeling to fill her core – causing her emotions to shiver under a wintery coldness. Wanting to thaw his icy pain, she shuffled closer, giving him a gentle slap against the shoulder.

"Cheer up," Charlotte smiled. "We totally won the day. The reinforcements will be here soon and then we can rest before re-joining the main battle. C'mon… Nestran. I've already done too much dwelling today. Don't you start too, dammit!"

Sirus gave a soft chuckle, the tension within his shoulders easing. Turning to face her yet again, he gave his approval by returning her kindness with a pat on the back. "You are right. Forgive me…. My thoughts went to a darkened place and I couldn't pull myself out."

In the days they'd spent together Charlotte had come to have a knack for reading her companion with ease. Such a gloomy frown with such serious eyes could only mean one thing.

"You'fd thinking about the princess again, weren't you?"

"You can tell? Nery a day goes by when I don't. She's all I can think about in times of battle. Remembering our months and years together helps me push ahead against all that we face."

There they were again, those heavy emotions she'd been feeling all day long - returning as though a torrent filled her heart to the brim. Charlotte tried to hide the subtle pain in her heart over Sirus' dedication to his former princess. Even more so, she squashed a particular rogue twinge, one that made her particularly uncomfortable, down to the pit of her stomach to be guarded under lock and key.

Instead of thinking on it any longer, Charlotte flipped back her locks of wavy blonde, focused upon the former noble with compassion. Just a hint of the truth wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Is there," the curvaceous lady paused. "Is there anyone else you think about when you go into battle?"

Sirus nodded. "Yes. Somebody else has been known to cross my mind as of late."

How interesting. Now she absolutely had to know!

"Oh? Who is it? You can totally trust me… I mean, let's face it. Who else would I tell?"

Silence fell in a blanket – brining their conversation to stillness. Adjusting the collar of his long rouge coat, Sirus turned away and looked to the open doorway, eyes closed in reflection. "That, my friend… is a story for another day entirely…."

Without another word, Merantz slipped off his jacket, tossing it over his shoulder and stepping outside into the light. "Worry not however. If that day ever comes… you will be the first person I tell."

"Hey!"

As usual, he'd used his calm, gentle voice to sidestep the question. Annoyed to no end, Charlotte gave chase, following him into the faint afternoon sunshine that shone through the trees. "Don't leave me wondering like this! C'mon! Tell me!"

"No. I'm afraid not, Miss Charlotte."

Giving up with a grumpy growl, she threw her arms behind her back, puffing out her chest with annoyance. "Fine… be that way."

Regardless of this slightly more irritating note, the beautiful warrior could rest easy, at least for now. Her role in this battle, alongside that of Sirus, had been carried out successfully. She'd proven her worth, and that much was enough. When the reinforcements arrived later to take over the base, they'd no doubt bring the next set of orders with them. Until that time? Charlotte was more than happy to enjoy the rays of warmth against her delicate skin.

It was moments such as these, bathed in the wonderful glow of sunshine, that made her feel like a real lady of nobility.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **How did you like the new chapter? Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future from this story? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback if you want to share your thoughts. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **The poll still live on my profile if you'd like to cast your vote, too.**

 **As always, keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your time!**


	9. Victory and Comradery

**How about another chapter of Promise? This one is a Corrin focused entry – so all of you fans are in luck. There's also a small side story I've started called Savior. It acts as a prequel to this tale, showing how Sirus arrived at the Boarder Wall in the first place. If you like Mozu you might just enjoy it.**

 **IMPORTANT – Please stick around for the author's notes as the end too. I'm thinking about character pairings. Without any further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Victory and Comradery**

Victory – against all odds the forces of light had won this day. Drawing Yato, Corrin hardened his gaze, staring down the smug, dark-eyed commander of the enemy forces. Daniela – he'd heard many a whisper from surrendering Nohrian soldiers about just how cruel she was meant to be. Seeing her in person, that smile of hers never fading even as she stood bound in chains, was quite the spectacle to behold.

More than that, she growled at the young princeling, taunting him as she looked to the handful of men left at her side – by now most of them had dropped their weapons in submission or likewise been bound in rope and chain.

"Do you think you have won here today, traitor prince? You can only keep going so far before this ragtag army of yours gives out. What are you in number, a thousand at the most?"

Refusing to be deterred by her venomous words, her vicious attempts at souring the moment, Corrin remained steadfast, looking to Felicia and then back to the captive enemy commander with confidence.

"It matters not how many men we have now. When my brother Ryoma arrives we'll have twice as many… and after today we'll be one step closer to dethroning my cruel, heartless father."

"Ever the optimist," Daniela cackled, looking behind Sirus and to the back of his ranks. She seemed less than interested in Kaze, or Felicia, or even Subaki.

"As for you," Corrin turned as she continued her bitter monologue.

Blue sapphires and blonde hair – a curvaceous womanly figure clad in tight fitting leather armor, wavy locks held in place by a white bow. It was all clear as daylight now. Charlotte. Daniela was fixated so violently upon Charlotte – giving a leer nothing short of sheer, sickening hatred.

"I'll see you hang for this desertion, girl. Hear my words and hear them now."

Corrin could only watch as Charlotte took a measured step back - Sirus at her side, both having arrived moments ago from their collective mission at the Nohrian outpost.

"There will come a time when I am freed from these chains… and when that happens, you will be the first person I come for. Even if I am to die trying… I will make damn sure that I take you with me. Nobody abandons King Garon on my watch… nobody."

Having heard quite enough of her prattle, and taking note of Nohrian axewoman's frightened gasp in response to her former superior, Corrin allowed his samurai to come forth, giving them the command. "Take her away. Make sure she's locked up so tightly that not even a faceless can break her out."

Loyal and efficient, his subordinates moved in to remove Daniela from sight. "As you wish, milord. We'll attend to it personally."

Yet as she was dragged away, Daniella continued to bellow with laughter, mocking and defiant even in the face of defeat.

"Do you fools truly think you stand a chance? You will see…. You'll all see. When an army of cavalry ten times the size of your peasant militia comes crashing down upon you from all sides… when your hope shatters and your royalty are killed to the last… it will be Nohr that has the last laugh. Just like the kingdom of Nestra… everything you hold dear will burn."

Corrin took note of her egotistical rambling – quietly surprised, as it was not one of his own men that responded to her words, but Sirus. In a swift movement, he drew a knife, held back from his frustrated intentions by Charlotte as she yanked him by the arm.

"Not now," she spoke gently, her warm and compassionate expression clearly an attempt to calm him. "There will be a time and a place for it, milord, but now is not it…."

Many a moment of angered writhing was the only response he graced her with, eventually giving up and falling limp within her restraint. "You're right…."

He allowed Charlotte to take the knife, and as he was freed, looked to Corrin with a bow of heartfelt apology. "Please forgive my outburst. I took leave of my senses when that witch spoke ill of my homeland."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he continued, giving yet another bow before turning to walk away, boots thumping against the smooth stone ground of the perimeter wall as he went, "I must have a moment to calm down…"

There was something about this Nestran – something that made him exceedingly hard to read. Corrin still sensed as much even after he'd fought so valiantly on behalf of his army. What was it? What was the root cause of this strange feeling the young prince had whenever he looked upon the red-robed warrior from the coastal kingdom?

Giving the sweetest of smiles, Charlotte uprooted too, moving swiftly, lugging that axe of hers in tow as she ran to catch up with her charge. "Hey! Wait for me!"

They were a peculiar pair, alright. A noble warrior guarded by a common lady fighter. In fact, Corrin couldn't help but wonder just how deeply their bond ran. Indeed, whenever he'd seem them around camp one was seldom without the other.

"I still believe it would be best to keep an eye on them."

Kaze – his voice stern and factual, broke the dragon from his thoughts.

The ninja, ever dedicated and unquestioning, far from the unreadable mystery that was the Nestran swordsman, offered his council with assurance.

"I see that look in your eyes, Lord Corrin. You dislike my lack of trust, especially since they have done nothing wrong, but allow me to explain something to you."

How could Kaze do that – read his expression so easily with not a shred of error?

Curious, it didn't take a moment for Corrin to give a nod of consent.

"Go ahead. No doubt you've picked up on something I've missed."

"Well, my prince…. First and foremost, though you refuse to see it… you must accept that those two do not share the same motivation as you and your siblings."

As Charlotte and Sirus vanished from sight, rounding the corner together, Corrin was left with Kaze's words swirling around in his head. How had he reached such a conclusion?

"Indulge me as to what you mean. I trust your judgement, Kaze… but you'll have to be more specific."

Specific he was too, unflinching as he continued in explanation. "Put simply... Charlotte and Sirus are rogues. While they share the same end goal, to defeat Nohr… they both have very different reasons for wanting to do it."

Corrin felt Kaze's hand upon his arm, moving him away from the bulk of his men with a pull. He obviously wanted to give his advice in private.

* * *

"While you may ponder as to what those reasons are, I can at least set your mind at ease with Sirus. Revenge."

Such a word brought a twinge of discomfort racing through the heart of the Hoshidan royal. "You really think his reasoning for standing beside us is as simple as wanting to settle his grievances? If that were the case then you must also explain something else to me."

"What might that be, my lord?"

Intent on finding an answer to the many questions that had sat at the back of his mind since bringing the two into his camp, Corrin looked to the open blue sky, wanting to remain hopeful.

"If he hates Nohrian's so much to the point of wanting revenge, then why is a Nohrian girl, and one so blatantly Nohrian at that, with bright blond hair and gemstone eyes, standing as his bodyguard?"

"You," Kaze paused – a slow stammer slipping out as his lips turned into a frown. "I concede that I do not know why… but in terms of his desire for revenge you need look no further than the fire in his demeanour when Nestra is mentioned."

"Grief, Kaze," Corrin interrupted, confident in his short mention. "I don't think he's entirely hateful… I think he's grieving. Have we not all lost something during this war?"

"Indeed we have."

Nodding, the prince smiled sadly – perhaps it was best to move this conversation forward.

"What of the Nohrian girl, then? I've listened to your feelings regarding Sirus, but what about Charlotte? Despite her former allegiance to my father she doesn't seem like a bad sort… gentle and polite to a fault, in fact."

"She may too be an interesting individual," Kaze continued, renewed, his voice strong and assured yet again. "However, despite being quiet in regards to her loyalties… I still trust her more than Sirus… Something drives her onward, a compassion of sorts. She abandoned her homeland for a reason, of that there is no doubt… but I'm inclined to believe that at heart she has honest intent behind it."

Corrin narrowed his eyes, deep thoughts sparking through his mind like a thunder spell as he pondered the meaning of Kaze's assumption. "You think she holds something close to heart, do you? Is that your intuition reaching out to you again? I know you ninja have a keen sense for such things… but the heart of a woman is no easy thing to read."

Thinking back to his Nohrian sister Camilla was proof enough of that – the way she was so kind and utterly dedicated all the time he'd known her. Then the moment he turned and joined Hoshido she fought against him like a demon on the battlefield.

"I'd say more my keen sense of hearing and less intuition on this one, Lord Corrin. You see, I recently had a pair of soldiers speak to me in regards to Charlotte. Apparently, they overheard her talking while drunk in the mess hall. She spoke of wanting a better life for herself and her family…. You know what they say about drunkards."

Never in his lifetime had the prince drank enough alcohol to enter such a state of mind. True he'd had half a tankard or ale here and there, brought to him during a couple of his more recent birthdays by Flora and Felicia, but not enough to lose his senses.

"What do they say about drunkards? You'll have to enlighten me."

Kaze chuckled warmly, giving a pat on the back. "Despite being such a fierce warrior you remain unspoiled by the world's temptations. Very well… I shall tell you. Honesty, you would be surprised how a few cups of wine in good company can make even the most tight-lipped of us speak from the heart."

"So," pausing in thought, Corrin allowed the revelation to tick over. "You're saying Charlotte was being honest about how she feels… because she was drunk."

"That is exactly the case. I doubt she would speak so openly, around our men in a place such as the mess hall no doubt, unless she felt relaxed by the embrace of alcohol. Well… that and perhaps she feels at ease in the company of the Nestran. I would not be surprised to find that the two share a bond of trust after spending so much time together."

It was hardly surprising. After spending so much time with Hinoka after a lifetime apart, Corrin could not deny the closeness he felt toward her. In the passing months beside his Hoshidan siblings, his elder sister had been both a source of great comfort and friendship to him. So much in fact that he couldn't deny how much his heart had softened toward her as of late.

Yet regardless of his feelings – now wasn't the time to get lost in precious memories. Fighting hard to surpass the soft pink hue upon his cheeks – he returned his attention to Kaze.

"So…. If you believe we should keep an eye on Sirus in particular... I'd like to know how it should be done."

"Simple," Kaze turned fast – looking out to the soldiers going about securing the last of the Boarder Wall. "We should ask one of our own people to spend time getting to know him… perhaps learn how he truly feels about his lot in life. That way if he does have any ill intent… they can report directly to us."

It certainly was an interesting idea – trying to gain an insight into Sirus' true feelings not through suspicion and ill-treatment, but through friendship instead. Only a ninja would think of using such a unique tactic to work everything out.

Content with the idea, Corrin reached out in a supportive pat on the shoulder. "Well then, Kaze," he smiled with his usual compassion. "Share your thoughts with me further. Out of all of the soldiers at our disposal… who do you think would be best suited for the task."

"Well… Given his air of strength and skill – two things our crimson robed warrior seems to hold close, I'd say Subaki is one option. However, there is another, too. Oboro. You'd of course have to get permission from Lord Takumi, but just think…."

Oboro of all people? Was a girl with such an intense hatred of the Nohrian's suited for the task? Wouldn't her disdain just make any potential issues worse?

"I can already tell what you're thinking, my lord."

Kaze ran a hand through his hair, strong willed and two steps ahead as always, it seemed. "No… Oboro will not aggravate the situation at all. In fact, if Merantz truly does harbour a grudge toward most Nohrian's… she might end up being something of a friend to him… in a manner of speaking."

Now it was all hitting home.

Understanding the meaning of his retainer's suggestion, Corrin snapped his fingers, very much on the same page of parchment paper. "They've both lost people to the Nohrian's…. Friendship through mutual understanding. That's quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Exactly…. So, with our two candidates in mind. Who would you have me assign to this task?"

There was no sense in half measures – if this was what it would take to alleviate the unease within camp toward their foreign soldiers, the Hoshidan prince would go all out. "Speak with both of them. See if they are willing to help us with this matter… and Kaze?"

"Yes, my prince?"

Bringing his gaze away from the sky, sun setting after a long and difficult day of battle, Corrin folded his arms. "Give word to the army. We camp in the woods just north of here until the rest of my brother's army arrives. There's no sense in venturing further until we have the support we so desperately need."

"As you wish." Lowering his head in a showing of respect, the dependable ninja spun swiftly on his heels. "I shall take my leave now."

"Before you do." Corrin's words caused him to pause, if only for a moment. "I want to express my gratitude. While I do not believe, we need be so cautious with our guests… I understand that your feelings come from a considerate place. So, my thanks to you. You're a true friend."

The sight of his comrade's smile was the first thing that greeted him as he turned around, perching himself against the high stones of the wall.

"Thank you, Lord Corrin. I too feel as though you are somebody I would consider a friend. As I've said countless times before… I joined you for a reason. If anything, you are the one with the strength to bring an end to all of this conflict."

Such high praise was something the young royal was far from ready to receive. Averting his eyes, if only to reflect upon words of true kindness, he stalled – allowing his thoughts to wander.

Indeed – there was still so much riding on his shoulders, and those of his siblings as well. Not only did the future of two great nations hang in the balance, but countless thousands of lives on both sides would continue to be affected as the battles raged on.

Who was right in this clash of beliefs? Those who worshiped the dark dragon, or the Hoshidan's, who had placed their faith in the dragon of light?

No – there was no sense in continuing to question it.

Flashbacks of the battle today and the sight of countless fallen soldiers on both sides, their bodies tarnished by sword strokes and riddled with arrows, held all of the answers he needed.

Snapping back from his melee of questions, Corrin gave a weak smile – trying his best to show Kaze that nothing was wrong. "Thank you. I shall continue to fight with all of my might to reach the expectations placed upon me… for everyone's sake."

 ***Corrin and Kaze attained support level B***

Left alone at last, the pattering of shoes against the concrete proof enough of his friend's departure, the young dragon continued to ponder his place in the world, eyes cast outward yet again toward the only sight of beauty he'd seen today, the comforting orange glow of the setting sun.

"We've made some progress here today… but this is only the beginning. We still have to cross into Nohrian territory proper and march toward Windmire. It's a long road ahead… but I'll keep moving forward… for the sake of all those who depend upon me."

The path ahead was set. No doubt, his father would soon receive word that the Boarder Wall had fallen. How long? Only time would tell.

Leaving the sight of the sunset behind, Corrin went to join his brave soldiers – men and women alike fighting in his name. Drawing his sword yet again, he gave a bold smile.

"Let's take a moment to rejoice! Yes, our battle was hard fought… but we've earned it through belief and determination. Brave men and women of Hoshido… let me hear your voices!"

As a rapturous cheer swept across the plains, soldiers atop the wall and in the valley alike drew their swords and waved their staffs in a unified cry of pride and passion.

It was time after this long battle, to get some rest and celebrate.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through to the end. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? As always, if you'd like to share your thoughts or give me your input then you're more than welcome to leave me some feedback.**

 **I'm still open to pairing requests for both Corrin and Sirus, too. You know, at one point I thought about this story having a female Corrin and making the pairing Corrin/Sirus. I'm not sure if any of you would've liked the idea but, oh well. Maybe in some alternate fanfiction universe where Sirus joined Nohr and there's a female Corrin instead.  
**

 **Anyway, I think that's everything for today. Keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Faith and Compassion

**It's time for another chapter or Promise. This one was quick I know, but I felt like writing a little more today. How do you guys feel about the amount of character development in this story? Too much? Not enough? You're more than welcome to share your thoughts. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **One more thing. Have you taken a look at Savior? It's a short prequel set before the events of this story. You might like it if you're a fan of Mozu.**

 **Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **Faith and Compassion**

Yet another day – and yet more lives, more epic tales of the great storybook of life had come to an end. Indeed, this war between two kingdoms knew no bounds. Even as the soldiers of Hoshido celebrated their victory with wine, song and dance, shrine maidens swaying in elegant kimono and swordsman regaling their battlefield epics – there was one who had no time for such luxuries.

A cool, sombre moon washed the lakeside in its radiance – the deep blue waters looking so tranquil at this late hour. In silence, there came time to reflect at long last. After all, this was one of the first battles. There were many still to come.

Casting aside his coat of illustrious red, Sirus looked upward to the beautiful lunar goddess in the sky; her vibrant energy filled his quiet heart with at least a hint of solace. It was then, staring down at his velvet garment, a sign of his past, that he knew what to do.

Reaching into his pocket, the young warrior gave a small, curve of the lips, bowing his head out of respect as he brought out a silvery pendant, circular in shape with elegant design – a small sapphire gemstone set into the middle. Turning it over to examine the back, he felt a flicker in his heart at the sight of a delicate engraving.

' _Faith and compassion walk hand in hand. My dearest Sirus, may the water goddess forever protect you in times of hardship. This is my gift to you. I pray it will bring you comfort in the darkest of hours.'_

Stopping beside the deepest blue waters, his reflection flickering and dancing against the lake, Sirus came down on one knee, clasping the piece of jewellery between closed palms. Allowing his tired mind to wander, he closed his eyes in remembrance.

"Goddess of water… lady of this pristine lake who lights the way for the lost and lonely, I give thanks to thee for my survival on this day, and I pray that you embrace all of those who lost their lives. May you grant your gift of love and warmth on this night and forever more. I beg of thee... guide our wandering spirits home."

Opening his eyes, taking note of the faintest pulse of light emanating from the gemstone of his pendant, Sirus gave little more than a short nod of thanks, placing the precious object away within the safety of his pocket once more.

"I thank you for your kindness..."

A rustle of the trees – movement so sudden it broke his fragile peace, caused the hairs upon the back of his neck to raise. Turning with poise, grabbing for his coat in a swooping motion and threading his arms through the holes, the warrior stood prepared.

"Who's there? Show yourself. I've little time for tricksters."

* * *

Fiery red – tribal markings and passionate flames. A sight all too familiar brought with it a hint of comfort, a stern expression reminding him that he was in friendly company.

"Rinkah… Forgive me. Since this place is so secluded, I chose to keep my guard up. I hope I didn't offend you with my brashness."

"Nonesense," she huffed – her expression eventually softening.

Coming forth, cracking her knuckles as she went and throwing her arms behind her back, chest puffed out with surety and pride, she took her place beside Sirus, her powerful eyes gazing into him.

"I wished to find you. In fact, I spoke to the Nohrian girl. Charlotte, was it? She said you would be here for a time. In truth, I would have announced my presence sooner, but I didn't want to interrupt your moment of tranquillity."

Continuing onward, her brow furrowed in thought, Rinkah smiled for the faintest moment. "It is interesting. I did not take you for a follower of the water goddess. Then again, I'm ill-informed of Nestran belief. My people follow the fire spirit, you see."

The water goddess and the fire spirit – two sides of the same coin. Though he wasn't all that knowledgeable about the spirit of the tribal people, he'd heard a lot of different stories.

"I can see the inquisitive look in your eyes."

Rinkah's words, weighty as always, brought silence to his thoughts. "Do you wish to know more about my people? I'll happily tell you, providing that you spar with me again, Sirus."

Stepping back, the lady oni held up her fists, forceful and determined as she slammed her feet into the dirt. Ready and raring to go, held in stance like an alpha wolf, she let out a fearsome shout. It was as though fire itself crackled across her body.

"Right here and right now. I am eager to see if you've learned anything more since our last bout. Be warned however. I will not go easy on you like last time."

Easy on him?! The last time they fought she'd damn near beat him into submission. Rinkah's training ritual, for lack of a kinder word, was utter barbarity compared to the training with which he was accustomed.

Yet even as he grimaced quietly over the thought of late night combat practice, there was something Sirus couldn't push aside – a feeling deep down, glowing with the faintest of lights at the core of his heart. Understanding – he felt as though through fighting like this, he gained a better understanding of his mighty companion.

With that firmly in mind, there was absolutely no way he could refuse. Adrenaline surged across his body, and casting aside his velvet cloak with a smile, the rogue of Nestra slipped into his position of combat.

"I'll gladly take you up on the offer, Rinkah. With the lady of the lake as my witness, I shall give it my all."

"Very good… Then let's go! DON'T LET ME DOWN!"

Without a shred of warning, Rinkah took off in a burst of speed, thundering ever closer with fists outstretched. Her feet leaving the ground in a powerful jump, she swung her leg outward, slashing through the air as if her limb were a mighty axe.

"Not so fast I'm afraid, milady."

Sliding back on a pair of agile feet, roguish dexterity his ally above all else, Sirus avoided the first strike, turning his arm outward and beckoning forth with a flick of the fingers.

"A strong opening, but you cannot best me if you cannot hit me."

On the move again, the cool evening air acting to keep his body level – he rushed forth in the open, skidding to the side in a feint as the lady's firsts hit nothing but air.

"A word of advice… less power… and a little more haste."

 ***THUMP!***

Rinkah stayed rooted, letting out a sharp, brutish cough as Sirus' knucles collided with her chest. Head held downward, breathing deeply, she remained quiet and unmoving, little more than her short, sharp exhales serving to bring sound to the exchange.

"A word of advice to you, too."

Letting out an empowered howl, the lady of flame stared with unyielding heat into Sirus' eyes. He could see it inside of her, vigour and truest belief, the unshakable spirit of a people emitted through her orbs of powerful red. It sent a shudder of fear down his back.

There was no time to prepare. Sirus felt his feet leave the ground, accompanied by an unstoppable, painfully dull force against his solar plexus. Rasping, his head swirled in a nauseous circle as he sailed through the air, colliding with the ground moments later in a jarring thump.

Footsteps, broken distorted, audible only through the thickest of fog, warned his senses of an incoming threat. He had to move – he had to move right now or she'd be-

"Less speed and more power. There's no sense in all of that fancy evasion if you go down in a single hard strike. A true warrior has both deft and constitution."

Before he could even realize it, Sirus left the floor, pulled up swiftly by a pair of tightly gripped hands upon his shoulders. Still wobbly and blurred, the best he could do was give Rinkah silent thanks, amazed and quietly terrified in equal measure of her strength.

Something felt different about this embrace, too. Was it perhaps the closeness of it? Well, whatever it was, the Nestran didn't get a lot of time to contemplate, as his sparring partner backed away – fixated upon the ground if only for a moment.

"It looks like-"

She paused, apparently struggling with the words. "It looks like I win this one… and in one strike, no less. You had better improve for next time."

Sitting down now – apparently done with fighting, Rinkah folded her legs and motioned for Sirus to sit beside her with a pat of her palm against the ground.

"Come… let us talk for a while… and by the flames, you can stop being so quiet."

Snapped back from his mental landscape by the sternness of her voice, Sirus relaxed, dropping his shoulders and moving to sit down too. The attention of his ally, a rival of sorts, seemed fixated upon the moon – those red doorways to her soul lost so deeply within the embrace of lunar light.

"Is there something on your mind, milady? I've never seen you act so… subdued. It's almost as though the moon has you within its grasp."

"I am simply thinking of the tales of old," she replied swiftly – moving her focus away from the sky and firmly upon Sirus once more. "Do you know what they say about the fire spirit and the water goddess? Did any of the tribal stories reach Nestra?"

There was definitely some backtracking to be done in order to recall such distant memories – of that there was no doubt. In the deepest regions of the past, lost somewhere between the haze of his childhood and adulthood, there rested a story, told by a priestess at the small water shrine in the capital of Cyrkensia.

"They say they were comrades in arms in the times of old, dearest and most trusted friends to the light dragon. They served as protectors alongside an old and extinct race of people known the Manakete when Anankos tried to destroy the world."

"Indeed," Rinkah smiled – her expression both uncharacteristic in its gentleness and warmth alike. "I must say… I am impressed. I did not think your small coastal kingdom would know the tales of my people."

"A great many of us do not," his words bore a clarity, undercut with a hint of sadness. "Most people in Nestra simply do not believe in the water goddess anymore. My household is an exception."

She nodded understandingly – quiet for a moment before her voice returned with its usual strength. "Do you know what else they used to say about the fire spirit and the water goddess?"

Aside from the story he already knew, the warrior of red held little more information, and it wasn't as though he had the luxury of returning home to speak with the priestesses at the water shrine again any time soon.

"No… I'm afraid I don't know any more than that. Please… indulge me, Rinkah. I'd like for you to tell me."

Strange – all of the sudden the fiery warrior shuffled away, putting distance between them and making sure there was not a hint of eye contact. Looking firmly upon the floor as though her life depended on it, hands clasped together, she tried to speak again.

"L-lovers," Rinkah stammered - a bright glow of impassioned red washing over her cheeks.

"They say that the fire spirit and the water goddess were once lovers. They fell in battle, hand in hand beside the last of the Manakete, giving their lives so that the light dragon could encase Anankos in stone and bring a brief period of peace to the world. The lady of water was known for her compassion… while the prince of flame was known for his unyielding strength and fighter's spirit."

What was it about this conversation that was making Rinkah so nervous? This was the first time Sirus had seen it, and for the life of him, he could not figure out why she was acting this way. To see her so beside herself, shy and embarrassed as appose to her usual assured nature was slightly jarring.

"Are you alri-"

"Yes!"

Her booming voice brought silence to the already shaky conversation. Wilting, almost as though a flower as appose to a mighty forest tree, Rinkah edged away even further. "I struggle with talk of romance and compassion…. My people do not often discuss such things amongst friends… but I find you to be _deserving_ of such a thing."

Was that supposed to be some kind of compliment? Confused to say the least, the best Sirus could do was present a slow, cautious nod. At heart he couldn't help but feel responsible, almost as though he'd said something to offend.

"Well… thank you. I must admit… I too struggle with talk of things such as this. I was raised in a very conservative household and there was little time away from my duties. However… if I have offended you then I offer my apologies."

"Do not be foolish," Rinkah silenced him again. "I simply wished to tell the story out of interest… nothing more. In truth… I struggle as much with making friends as I do discussing matters of the heart."

Now things were becoming clearer – the veil-like shroud of mystery lifting away with the night time breeze.

At ease in his understanding, Sirus smiled.

"Is that your way of saying you wish to be my friend, Rinkah? If so… I'll happily accept. After all… I'm grateful for our sparring practice. If anything… you're helping me improve."

She said nothing – instead squeezing her fingers in a clasp within her lap. Seconds moved onward, lost forever in the endless dance of time, and from the nothingness, there came a blunt, defeated sigh of sorts from the tribal girl's lips.

"I would… like that…. I would also like to share more stories with you at a later date. Providing you train more, of course."

Standing upright, brushing the blades of grass from her clothing, Rinkah remained steadfast, her moment of weakness apparently long gone. "I simply cannot invest myself in a bond of comradery unless you are willing to improve your style of fighting. It would be an insult to my tribe."

Now this was the lady he was accustomed to seeing – blunt and unrelenting even to a fault. This was her way of speaking, the way in which she evaluated people, through talk of battle and showings of power.

If anything, it brought a faint spark to flicker deep within, bringing life to a feeling of happiness along with it. He wanted to say something, wanted dearly to give thanks, but was brought to quiet again by the sight of a hand held out before him.

"Let us shake on it."

Rinkah beamed – her passionate embers almost enough to illuminate even the darkness of night. "As I said... I will tell you more stories if you agree to focus upon your training. Take it or leave it."

Taking her hand – almost pulled to the ground by the sheer might of her shake, Sirus gave his agreement, alongside a polite bow of his own, a habit of his youth.

"It would seem as though we have a deal, Miss Rinkah. I'll do all I can to meet your expectations and improve. I sense we shall need it for the battles ahead."

 ***Rinkah and Sirus attained support level B***

"Most definitely… and speaking of such things."

Turning toward the woodland track, the sole pathway back toward the dim fires of the Hoshidan campsite, she folded her arms, deep and considerate, the smallest of frowns curving those reddish, chapped lips of hers.

"I hear the once Prince Ryoma arrives we will be marching toward our next destination, Wolfskin Peak. It is apparently a plan of Kaze's to ensure that we do not get surrounded, especially since our foes have larger armies at their disposal."

"Wolfskin?" What an interesting name – one that Sirus had never heard during his time on the road. It sounded sinister at the very least.

"Yes…. The Wolfskin are a race of prideful shapeshifters… wary of humans but supposedly stronger than even the mightiest of knights. Not that it will matter."

The expression of confidence was back again in its fullest – the demeanour Rinkah was known for above all else. Punching her fists together, flames of purest orange burned within her eyes.

"If they prove to be a danger to us then I will fight with all I have… and show them the mettle of my clan. I am sure with you beside me there are is no enemy too great…."

A smile, surprisingly devious for one so forthright and honourable, graced the girl's lips. "That is of course if you keep up your training."

Was that her attempt at making a joke? It certainly seemed as much, and to say it was amusing would've been a little too generous. Still, unable to fault her for trying, Sirus allowed the tiniest chuckle to escape.

"More power and less speed I assume, Miss Rinkah?"

"Exactly."

Turning her back, giving one gruff, final chuckle before sitting and folding her legs, Rinkah looked to the moon yet again. Seemingly uninterested in anything else, she batted an eyelash in the general direction before returning to her thoughts.

"What are you-"

"Sirus! Where are you, fool? There's celebrations to be had and I don't want to be left out!"

The rouge-clad warrior found himself silenced by distant shouts – delivered by yet another voice he knew all too well. Indeed, there was no mistaking that feminine yet somehow rowdy tone. As gentle as a snowy princess one moment – and brutal as a berserker the next.

"Charlotte," he laughed softly – the image of her delicate features overtaking his thoughts. "How she picks fantastic moments to make her presence known."

"You had better return to the Nohrian," Rinkah spoke sternly, eyes closed as she exhaled. "Such an indignant woman … but you had best not keep her waiting. I'll be fine here. Worry not… I am going to meditate for a while."

Before he could leave however – his blond bodyguard, indignant and scowling, emerged from the bushes, hands placed upon her hips like a displeased noble princess.

Her glare, like daggers, shot toward Rinkah first, and then to him.

"How much longer do you intend to stay out here?"

There was something slightly off about her attitude – almost as though the point of her emotional blade held a new sharpness entirely. Again, she growled, levelling another long, painful stare at the tribal daughter.

"C'mon… Sirus. There's singing and dancing. Let us go get some wine and enjoy the celebrations."

Hand held outward, surprisingly aloof and dainty of all of the sudden, she locked her sapphires with his emeralds, somehow pleading amidst her frustration.

"Please milord? I'm asking nicely… as a lady to a gentleman. Will you accompany me?"

Again, she played the part of a delicate flower in the company of another – the almighty bile from moments before apparently swallowed. Did Rinkah buy it? Sirus wasn't sure, but regardless, he agreed.

Reaching out, the Nestran took her hand, giving a polite bow of the head and for once, playing the part a man befitting his lesser-noble stature. "Of course. Please excuse my manners. Let's be off, Miss Charlotte. Lead the way."

"It would be my pleasure," she giggled innocently, "Thank you."

Turning one last time, Sirus gave his regards to Rinkah. "Farewell and we shall meet again soon. Until then."

One of her red eyes flickered open, just long enough for her to throw a subtle frown in the direction of Charlotte. What was that for? Did she have a problem with her or something?

"Of course. Be sure to focus on your training for when next we spar. I do not wish for a repeat of this evening… and remember… you must focus your attention on power… not speed."

Before he could say another word, Sirus found himself dragged away, his hand squeezed painfully tight as the lakeside drifted from view and leafy branches scratched against his face. Halfway down the forested pathway, surrounded by mighty trees and the hooting melody of a nearby owl, he stopped in his tracks, finally released by Charlotte.

* * *

Her shoulders tensed - her aura icy as the northern mountains.

The curvy axe fighter growled like a stray wolf, fingers strangled together in a tight knot.

At first, she said not a word, until she swung around with grandeur, her bluish pools seeming to glow with bitterness.

"I should warn you to stay away from a savage such as her. I've heard many a rumour milord, concerning the barbarity of tribal folk. I've no doubt she intends to sway you from your mission. Something about those primitive types really rubs me the wrong way…."

It wasn't so easy to share the same sentiment when Rinkah's techniques had helped greatly in the most recent battle. Amused at least a tiny bit by his golden-haired companion and her mistrust, Sirus simple let out a short chortle.

"You worry needlessly, milady. Rinkah is as harmless as they come. I see no reason to dislike her, especially when she's so fearsome a fighter."

"It's exactly that which bothers me," Charlotte barked, hands on her hips once again - she carried herself like a spoiled brat. "Such a lack of grace and beauty, so crude and ill-defined. She's not the kind of person I'd like to spend time with. You're a noble and yet you entertain her company… how droll."

Was there any need for such harsh criticism? What was the issue here? Hands held up in defence, Sirus prepared to stand his ground.

"Is there something I am missing here, Charlotte? You've seen her around camp before, have you not? Why now of all times do you choose to take a disliking to her? I'm sure you've-"

"Forget it," the buxom beauty rolled her eyes, scoffing hard as she swung back and continued on her way. "I simply thought that you of all people would have held an ounce of self-respect. She's base and displeasing… she's-"

As though a fire sparked to life – suddenly Sirus understood the issue plain as daylight. It was all too close to home; in a manner, which he almost cursed himself for overlooking.

"It's because she can see through the polite façade you portray, isn't it? She sees you for who you really are… even at a glance, and it frustrates you."

Stopping dead in her tracks, feet anchored into the dirt below – Charlotte spun around in a stony glare. Unflinching, unblinking, she let true extent of her mysterious frustration bleed through.

" _You're half right…. Again my lord, you are so deductive that I could almost swoon."_

Such blatant, vicious sarcasm. Apparently uninterested in saying anything more, Charlotte gave a frozen shoulder and stomped on ahead. "I shall meet you back at camp, my noble idiot. Don't keep me waiting too long… As I said… I'd still like a drink… before the cask runs dry."

Just like that – the well endowed, furiously driven young woman was gone – barrelling on ahead and leaving the noble in stunned silence, eyes wide and pupils shrunken and tiny. His thoughts ticked in overtime like an old lordly clock.

If anything, tonight had brought so many questions. Why were the people of the Fire Tribe so prideful, almost to a fault? Why did Rinkah choose to close off her feelings? Why did Charlotte hold such a passionate dislike toward her? There must have been more to this story.

More importantly, as the clouds covered the moon, allowing darkness to overtake the surrounding woodland, Sirus folded his arms and pondered the most important question of all – one he could not shake no matter how hard he tried.

"Charlotte… is the mask you wear so important that you feel instant hostility toward those who can see through it? More importantly… what do you mean I am only 'half right' about this?"

Saying a silent prayer – eyes rolling in annoyance, Sirus looked up at the final tiny hints of the moon's rays, almost entirely hidden away by clouds.

"Water goddess help me. A heart is already a castle in its own right. The heart of a woman? That is another mystery entirely."

Indeed, the truest of her motivations, buried far beneath the surface, still felt like a total mystery.

"You never cease to amaze me, Charlotte."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Another chapter has reached its end. As always, if you liked it then you're more than welcome to leave some feedback. As I said before, I value the opinions of all my readers. I'm also open to suggestions.**

 **Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your time. I'm very grateful to all the people, new readers and returning, that keep up with my stories. Until next time!**


	11. Oboro

**How about another chapter of Promise? Thank you for waiting so patiently while I got around to updating. I'm very grateful for all of the support this story has had so far. It's nice to see people enjoying the things I write. Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **Oboro**

Letting out a quiet sigh, Charlotte squinted against the low light of the rising sun, its calming orange rays doing little more than worsening the soreness of her head. A night of partying brought with it a day of recovery, and right now she wanted little more than to rest

"Damn it," she grumbled, flopping against her mattress in a heap, looking toward the white fabric ceiling of the tent with blurry vision. "Too much wine. Still, we had fun, didn't we?"

Her red-robed fool, the ever calm and collected Sirus chuckled, in teasing of her all too painful headache. How kind of him, to poke at her like this in a time of need.

"Well milady," he smirked, sitting upon her bed since she'd stolen his. "It seems like you had enough fun for the both of us combined. How can you drink so much?"

The wind whipped up, whistling through the opening of their tent, its calming coolness giving at least a fraction of relief.

Wincing under a sudden, discomforting twinge across the back of her skull, Charlotte groaned.

"My father worked as a tavern guard when I was in my teenage years," the buxom blonde explained, burying her pounding head into the fluffy comfort of a pillow. "I would often join him during the night hours and have a mug or two of ale while he kept the rabble in line."

A nauseous, sickening wave of sorts swam within – the girl's senses swaying left from right as though she were aboard a sailing ship in stormy weather. Unable to find her sea legs when she needed them most, Charlotte curled into a little ball.

"Uuuuugh," she groaned yet again – this time far louder than the last. Holding an arm around her stomach, she closed her eyes of bloodshot blue. "I feel so sick…. I'm never drinking again…."

"Come here, Charlotte. I cannot stand by and watch you ache and shudder any longer."

Arms, compassionate and caring, made contact with bare skin, Sirus' hold snaking around her shoulders and middle. Strong but supportive, he brought her upright, giving the faintest look of concern as she flopped in his arms - a drunk ragdoll.

"Let me get you some water," he offered with a gentle smile. "If you don't sober up before sleep you'll awaken with a hangover from the gods themselves."

Why did having him so close like this feel so enjoyable? Why, even with the sickness she felt, did the Nohrian girl enjoy these small, fleeting moments of friendship and kindness? It was hard to explain, maddening even, but there was no denying that it was enough to turn her pale cheeks a soft red shade of red.

"Yeah… I'd like that…."

Her response was tiny, quiet, almost lost under the ephemeral sound of the blowing morning wind. Giggling, red faced and warm to the touch, she held her roguish paymaster's hand. If anything, she'd tease him in return. After all, Sirus needed keeping on his toes.

"Well," she warbled, slurred and more nauseous by the moment. "What are you doing? Hurry along and get me some water. I'd be _veeery_ grateful."

Always the gentleman, Sirus let her go, standing slowly and making his way toward the opening to the tent. Turning back one last time before leaving, he narrowed his eyes. That gaze he held, so considerate and yet serious at the same time – almost like a father speaking a naughty child.

"Now then…. You be sure to stay sat upright. Don't lay down, and please milady… I'd much prefer it if you weren't sick on my bedsheets."

He even spoke in a fatherly tone – it was so weird to hear him talk like that!

Nodding, much to the detriment of her poor head, Charlotte agreed. She'd do as asked, for now, especially since he was being so nice to her!

"Of course… milord! I'll be sensible. Now, please go and get my water. I tire of feeling so sick."

His expression changing, softening even, Sirus let out a chuckle. How rude! Was he mocking her yet again?

"If you tire of feeling like this… then maybe next time you should consider drinking less wine. I swear to the Water Goddess. I've never known somebody drink fifteen cups in one night…."

* * *

Late afternoon – Charlotte looked out the sun, bright and powerful in the cloudless blue sky. Such a sight brought a warmth to her heart. Having long since recovered from the mother of all hangovers, she sat in deep thought.

After fighting with all of her strength, she'd survived the first major battle. Yet at the same time she couldn't shake the images in her mind, and more importantly, the reminder of a familiar somebody for whom she held in high regard.

"Benny," lost in thought as she recalled their battle. The way he fought against her with such strength, such vigor, even though they'd once been firm friends, was quietly terrifying.

"I didn't think he'd fight to kill me. More importantly… if Sirus hadn't stepped in at the last moment I would've-"

No – it was best not to go down that line of thought, better not to dwell on it. Thankfully, Sirus had stepped in at the final moment and talked her down from the adrenaline and the raging emotions. Benny was alive and well, somewhere in Nohr, and no doubt, she'd end up seeing him again. This cruel war would not have it any other way.

Distracted from her memories by the sounds of voices and activity, the song of life as it were, Charlotte shook the negative thoughts from her mind. Hoshidan samurai stood far off in the distance, grouped together in the tall grass. They moved in perfect unison, practicing their swordsmanship.

The way they trained was so interesting in comparison to her homeland. The finer points of their movements were far more timed, based and reliant on footwork as appose to cavalry charges and strong defensive walls. There was no doubt; the way of battle within this foreign kingdom was one of fast footwork and skill.

Not like Benny – he stood tall, strong as an ox, clad in his tall armor, pushing aside and toppling any foe that stood in his path like a soft-spoken but fearso-

"Darn it all." Charlotte shook the thought from her mind for a second time, quietly cursing herself for stepping back to the past.

She'd allowed her mind to wander, far beyind where it should've, too. There was no sense in worrying about that now. Her place was here, alongside the army of Hoshido and more importantly, the warrior of red she'd sworn under promise of coin and friendship to protect.

Speaking of which – a question rang out; one she couldn't suppress as she watched the hustle and bustle of camp all around her.

"Where is Sirus, Exactly? He was due to return to the north side of camp after talking to Rinkah. It's been a couple of hours now and he still hasn't returned."

Sighing, discontent but far from worried, the curvy beauty unfolded her legs got up from her place of rest upon a wide tree stump. Yanking her discarded axe from the soil, she nodded - content to forge ahead and do something productive for the rest of the day.

"I'll go into the clearing beside camp and train for a while. It's best that I keep my skills sharp for the battles ahead. After all… I haven't come this far to lose my life."

She'd heard the rumours, just like everybody else in the Hoshidan camp. Soldiers of Nohr were supposed to be circling around from two sides, coming from as far easterly as Fort Grimscythe and from the northern capital of Windmire.

That made the path ahead one as plain as daylight. Indeed, while the Hoshidan tacticians hurried back and forth from Prince Corrin's command tent, Charlotte, a girl well-versed for obvious reasons in the harsh, mountainous kingdom of Nohr, already knew the handful of options available.

"They only have one or two choices. Either sidestep the approaching army by crossing over the top of Wolveskin Peak… or break through the blockade at the Nestran Boarder and head southward toward Cyrkensia."

Making her way through camp, down the dirt road and past a group of quietly praying shrine maidens, she arrived in a wide meadow with long, lush green grass – one of the few places on the Nohrian boarder with such wonderful natural flora and fauna, quite detached from the barren earth and gnarled, greyed trees closer to the capital.

* * *

"Oh well," Charlotte sighed, bringing her weapon to bare. It was time to get in some practice. "I'll take my mind off this in one of the best ways I know… fighting."

With a massive swoop, the brutish beauty brought her axe careening through the air, slicing the wind as though it were a hot knife through butter. First, speed training. Whipping back her locks of curly blonde, letting out a powerful shout, she bounded forward on her sturdy, muscular legs, leaping through the air in a wide, aerial swing.

The massive armament lodged into the ground with a dull thud. Taking a breath to ease the exertion, Charlotte slammed her toes into mud like a wedge for support, pulling the collosal head of the curved, steel axe free.

Pleased, at least with the first part of her training, she smiled, alive with a quiet flicker of confidence. "If that were a direct hit then the person on the receiving end wouldn't be standing afterward… far from it."

Puffing out her ample chest with pride, she continued. One swish after the other, and a third, a forth. It had to be just right, just perfect, a single flaw in the swing with such a mighty weapon and it could miss, sliding past the foe to leave her limited defence wide open. Such was the problem with such an ungodly two-handed offering – all offense and no defensive protection.

Resting for a moment, Charlotte straightened her back, mopping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand as she exhaled.

"A good start, but I'll need far more than that if I'm to-"

A familiar sound, the grass rustling, alongside soft, well-paced footsteps from behind. She froze, silent and cautious as they came closer with every second. For some reason, a reason she couldn't explain, the air suddenly became far more hostile. No – it went beyond that, cold even.

"Who's there?"

The Nohrian girl barked her words, less a question and more of a command, spinning back with eyes of blue focused against the wide-grassy scene behind.

"We meet again, it seems. I warned you to leave by the time the battle at the Boarder Wall ended. You didn't listen…"

That familiar feminine voice, that blackened cloak with the hood pulled far down, obscuring the face in a veil of darkness. It was impossible to forget this dangerous stranger, especially after their meeting in the days prior. Not to mention the way she held that naginata between two sets of tightly clutched fingers.

"This time," the lady enigma spat her words, icy and unforgiving. With a twist of the wrists, she spun out her polearm, the bladed tip of the long wooden hilt shining against the slowly dimming rays of sunlight. "I'll be sure to finish what I started… and I'll even show my face."

Releasing one hand from her weapon for a moment, her long, pale fingertips squeezed around the side of the concealing hood, bringing it down with a single hard tug.

How interesting – her expression looked so twisted, awash with bitterness the likes of which could even strike fear into the heart of a god. A delicate white complexion with a small button nose and two powerful dark greyish-blue eyes, sharpened like knives.

Whipping back her likewise long ponytail of grey-blue hair, letting out a sinister, violent scuff, the female assailant closed in.

"Oboro," she clarified. "My name's Oboro…. I serve as retainer to Lord Takumi, Corrin's brother. I've been waiting for a long time to confront you on your own, Nohrian scum…."

A retainer to Lord Corrin's brother? No wonder she looked so dedicated. Her stance, the way she held herself, down to the very way she clutched her weapon screamed of training and skill.

No – Charlotte wouldn't allow this idiot, whoever she thought she was, to insult her like that. Growling, low and frustrated, she swung her axe in a wide swath, meeting her enemy toe to toe.

Poised and ready, offset only by the low howls of the rapidly increasing wind, she stood fast. "What do you want from me exactly? You think I'll let you get away with talking to me like I'm garbage, too, huh? Well… here's some news for you, _I won't_ …."

"Simple," Oboro replied, her features turning into a darkened scowl. "I don't feel safe having one of your murderous ilk walking around camp while we're at war. You Nohrian folk are all the same… violent and cruel."

Charlotte couldn't help but roll her eyes in disdain at such a comment. "This coming from the woman that's holding a lance toward my face. Hypocrite, much? But, I tell you what…. If you want to fight me so badly… I'm happy to oblige."

"Hmph." Spinning her naginata, Oboro fell into a battle ready-stance, those dark eyes of hers glimmering with contempt as the final rays of sunlight fizzled away. "Killing you is the only way I can keep the Hoshidan royal family safe. You know something?"

Giving a venomous leer, she continued onward, shoulders held upright as she made a slow advance. "I'll almost feel bad for that Nestran lapdog you have enthralled… buuuut I'm sure he'll get over your demise before too long. I saw it in his eyes… when we went into battle against your kinsman. _He hates the people of Nohr, too._ "

Rage – pure and unrestrained. Red stained Charlotte's vision. She couldn't describe it outright, but for some reason those words from this 'Oboro' girl gnarled her up inside. How dare she say something like that? She didn't know anything!

Unable to contain herself any longer, feelings boiling to the surface, the Nohrian girl lunged in a vicious, catty scream. "SHUT YOUR DAMMNED MOUTH! I'll cut you in half!"

Despite her best efforts, Charlotte was forced to blink, repeatedly, dazed and confused, as her axe hit nothing but the air. Eyes widened, she jumped back in an attempt to get her bearings.

Oboro moved like the wind, and before the blonde lass could so much as register, she caught the glint of metal from the corner of her eye. "Too slow, you deplorable harlot. A word of advice…. You need to stop leaving yourself open."

 ***CRACK!"**

The world went white – a pain so supreme cascading across Charlotte's body that her vision collapsed in on itself. Her feet slipped back against the ground. The sensation of mud, damp and thick, spattered across her face, and by the time her vision returned, the grassy earth was the only thing she made out.

"You're lucky I used the blunt end," Oboro gave a harsh, collected laugh as she stood back an inch, eying her downed foe with two painfully sadistic eyes.

"Now, get up," she demanded, giving Charlotte a sharp, discomforting poke with the bladed edge of her naginata. "I'll not sully my blade with your dirty blood. Stand up and we'll finish this hand to hand."

Giving a shallow, pained cough, crimson liquid spattering against the back of her hand, Charlotte snarled, getting to her feet in an agile hop as she tossed her muddied axe to the floor. Oboro wanted to fight like a real warrior, did she? Why such a sudden showing of honor?

Regardless, a nod of consent was all the lady fighter gave. With a crack of the knuckles she stood on form, watching from both sides as the cold whipping of the nightfall air crawled against her skin.

"Very well." It was time to show this girl exactly what the people of Nohr were made of – show her enemy just what she'd decided to mess with. "I'm more than happy to face you, but be warned… your Lord Takumi might be sad once I've broken that pretty little face of yours."

"Doubtful," Oboro gave a stony laugh, tossing aside her spear. "You'll be long dead before that happens."

It was time to watch everything, from Oboro's stance to the way she held herself on those long, slender legs of hers. If anything, her posture was different from that of the Nohrian army, elegant and artistic, her arms held out in a lithe, deadly claw-like position as though she were fearsome mountain cat.

Sneering at the aloofness of such a style, Charlotte brought up her fists, one leg outstretched in front of the other. First came the breathing exercises, just as she'd learned in all those bar fights she'd witnessed during father's time at the tavern. In and out – one breath at a time.

"What's that stance?"

Yet again Oboro berated her – that stuck up, snooty expression of hers shining through. "You look like some common street brawler. Hah… this'll be too easy. PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Again, the Nohrian-hater was gone in a wisp of speed, colliding fast, almost as though she moved with the impossibly powerful wind. The way her hands turned to weapons, zipping and snapping, almost as though they were the fangs of a snake, was more than a little confusing.

Evasion was the ticket here. Moving as best she could, Charlotte breathed hard, despite the burning stiffness within her chest, narrowly avoiding the first set of strikes. Jumping back, her booted feet slipping across the ground, a low bite of aggression erupted from her pinkish lips.

"You easterners with your fancy moves. You're worse than the Nestran with his endless summersaults and sidesteps. No matter… let's see you guard against this!"

Strength met power in a mighty explosion, the curvy light-haired girl meeting with the determined dark-haired one. Charlotte could only watch with quiet glee as Oboro staggered back against the sheer force of her brutal tackling strike. She didn't stop there, either. Reaching out, gripping like a blacksmith's vice, she grabbed one Oboro's shoulders, using her colossal strength to tug one of her arms out of stance.

This was it – the moment everything hinged upon. Using every ounce of might she had, Charlotte pulled hard, a sickening pop bouncing across the open air as Oboro screamed out, those darkened eyes of hers narrowing to the size of dots.

*THUD!*

The Hoshidan woman fell to her knees. "M-my arm, you whore!"

Doing little more than releasing her grip, watching all too happily as Oboro slumped against the ground, holding her loose, disjointed limb, Charlotte stepped back, arms folded around her chest in a smug smile.

"That'll teach you. After all of that you couldn't even last one round against me in a battle of the hands. A word of warning to you, Hoshidan spear mistress. _Come back and face me again once you've killed a faceless with your bare hands…_."

Giving a pouty, assured wink, Charlotte bellowed with laughter, towering over her foe as she sputtered curse words. "Or perhaps you should use that spear of yours next time. Who knows? If you hadn't decided to get cocky you might've actually killed me."

"Curse you…."

Though it was slow and painful, combined with the sight of a lone, silvery tear leaking from her eye, Oboro crawled upright, exhaling a sharp, agonizing rasp. "I swear, Charlotte…. This isn't over. I'll uncover you for what you really are… and when that time comes, you'll wish you'd never joined this army."

So much hate – so much blind, unrestrained resentment based purely upon the fact of ones birthplace. All Charlotte could do was take another step back and reach for her axe, watching as Oboro turned her back, scooped up her spear as best she could, and fled toward the path leading to camp.

Such an encounter, though short and deadly, left so many questions. Just why did this woman, a retainer for one of the most powerful people of Hoshido, hold such bitter, utterly warped sentiment toward the people of Nohr?

Was it another case similar to that of Sirus? Speaking of that, just what did Oboro mean when she said she'd seen such hatred within Sirus' eyes?

It brought a painful pang of unease – one that Charlotte had to fight with all of her might to bury. What if it was true?

Resting her free hand upon her frantic, beating heart, exhaling the stress as her body burned with red-hot adrenaline in the aftermath of battle, Charlotte took many a moment to think it all through.

Droplets of sweat slid down her forehead, trickling against her ample bust as she pondered.

"Sirus…. I know we've discussed this before but surely you don't hate me, do you? Worse still, are there more Hoshidans beside Oboro that feel the same anger toward me for my birthplace?"

Such black, painful thoughts were enough to surge across the fragile emotional barriers like a vicious tidal wave near the coastline. It was agony to think that the few people here who had shown genuine kindness, were simply putting on a front to mask their anger.

Charlotte couldn't stop the tears, and neither did she want to. Out here, alone and away from prying eyes, she'd let her feelings be known. Her quiet sobs were lost upon the wind, watery lines staining her delicate face as she let her hurt roam free.

"Why?" She cried out – unable to contain herself any longer.

"Why does everybody misunderstand me so? Did people ever stop to think that I hide my true self because of the fear I feel toward rejection?"

It wasn't fair. In all of her time in Nohr she'd hidden her true desires – the wish to help her poor, desperate parents under the guise of being fragile and innocent. Why? Because nobody wanted to marry a brute. No man would take the hand of a beautiful tomboy.

She'd hoped, prayed so desperately that arriving in Hoshido would help change that. Yet here she was - assailed by a vicious Hoshidan retainer for nothing more than the unchangeable branding of her birth.

Sucking in air, breathing in deeply as she dried her tears, Charlotte turned back and gazed longingly toward the moon – so beautiful and white, halfway into the regal night sky by now.

Dropping her axe to the floor, the beautiful blond squeezed her hands together in a small prayer. She hoped that somebody out there, a god or some kind of loving deity, would hear her.

"I hope that someday that the people of Hoshido will come to accept me. I don't want all of the money in this world…. I just want to make those that I care about happy. That's all I ask."

There was no sense in dwelling any longer. Turning back, her sore, puffy eyes of blue fixated upon the road back to camp, Charlotte wiped away the last of her sadness, picked up her massive axe with a sharp pull, and began to make her way to safety.

It had been an eventful evening – one she wouldn't soon forget.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter through until the end. If you like this story then I also have a couple of side projects you might want to read. One of them is a short prequel called 'Savior'. Mozu plays a major role in that one. The second is called 'Desire'. It's a romantic oneshot between Charlotte and Sirus.**

 **As always, if you'd like to leave some feedback then you're more than welcome. I'm always happy to hear from the readers. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see in future then let me know.**

 **Keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series, and I'll see you in the next part!**


	12. Letters and Decisions

**It's been a while since the last Promise chapter? Are you folks ready for more? This part is Corrin-focused, so I do hope you enjoy it? Also, do you remember how I said in the summary that this tale follows the Birthright path with a twist? Well, you're about to find out what that twist involves.**

 **The poll has returned to my profile too. Do you want to see more of this story in future? Cast your vote and let me know! You can also find my on DeviantArt if you want to keep updated on my stories. My user over there is pretty much the same.  
**

 **Without any further delay, let's begin shall we!**

* * *

 **Letters and Decisions**

"I think this is for you, milord. I implore you to take a look. The messenger who handed it to me came a very long way."

Paper folded into a neat tube, held in place by a fine wax seal. Narrowing his eyes, dismissing the soldier who delivered it with thanks, Corrin brought his full attention to this newest development.

It was a seal he recognized too. A lantern amidst the backdrop of fierce, crashing waves. Nestra. No other nation, big or small held such an interesting insignia to its name. In fact, interesting was far less the word. Unique, more like.

A letter, pristine and white, written with finely inked penmanship across only the most elegant of parchment. It sat before the eyes of a young price as he unfolded it, its magnitude far beyond anything he was prepared for. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his locks of majestic grey hair, looking to his taller, steadfast elder sibling for guidance with such a matter.

"Ryoma," a quiet, thoughtful breath slipped from his lips as he addressed the prince of Hoshido, eyes widened and thoughtful. "Can we trust such a letter, especially when the forces of Nohr already hold the small Kingdom of Nestra under their iron grip?"

Always the strong, reserved type, Ryoma pondered, looking between the paper upon the strategy table and back again with depth and thought. This was exactly why he needed to be here right now – to give his best judgement.

"I feel somewhat uneasy about this Corrin… but either way… our options are limited. At this moment in time only two roads, remain open to us."

Taking a seat to rest his tired feet, Corrin looked toward the ceiling, his mind ablaze with images of their past battles. How many times had sword and spear clashed since his choice to join Hoshido? How many had died on all sides since this war began?

It wasn't just Nohr and Hoshido either. No. If anything, any nation, any community that refused to stand beside Garon in his bid for conquest received a bitter taste of the same vulnerary. Mere days after clashing with the Hoshidan forces at the theatre in Cyrkensia, Garon accused the peaceful king of the coastal kingdom of conspiring with Ryoma's armies, or so the story went anyway.

The result? A once proud nation of people, filled with aloof warriors and some of the world's most skilled artisans, brought to their knees as steel boots marched headlong into the capital of their homeland. News from the ninja sent there had been sparse, but one thing was certain.

Countless scores of the poor and innocent had died, their homes burned to the ground, all while the noble houses were stripped of their riches and placed under strict military enforced curfew. Any that went against the orders of the solders, highborn or farmhand alike? They met their end on the spot.

Standing again, Corrin looked toward the letter once more.. It was too hurtful to think of the pain the Nestran's had endured any longer. In truth, a nasty twinge swam in his stomach, a sickness even.

"Between you and me, Ryoma," Corrin spoke quietly as his eyes fell upon the well-written paper with its curly handwriting, "I feel responsible for this… and if anything… I want to help them. Let me read the letter aloud and see what they have to say. I ask you to think before I begin, do such words as these sound hallow or part of a simple trap?"

The elder sibling relented, at least for the moment, giving a nod of approval as he folded his arms, standing strong as though a sentinel. "Go ahead, Corrin. I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, the young dragon ran through the lines:

 _"Prince Corrin of Hoshido. I am sending you this note because the situation here in Nestra is most dire. Nery a month has passed since our occupation at the hands of Nohr, and yet we find ourselves experiencing the worst times in the history of our people. King Karus has been taken prisoner within Cyrkensia Tower. His daughter, our beloved Princess Safina? She is dead… and our armies are in ruins."_

The simple act of reading such things stung terribly. Steeling himself once more, his fingers trembling as they squeezed around the refined edges of the paper, a mixture of painful discomfort and anger in equal measure, Corrin pushed onward, determined to read the rest.

" _At present there is little in the way of defiance toward the Nohrian occupation, save for a small pocket of resistance lead by what remains of our Royal Guard. My name is Mereena… a survivor of the king's bodyguard and if this letter reaches you then I humbly ask that you send aid. What few of us that still stand are in the midst of piecing together a plan to free the king, but we cannot do it alone. Please…. If you send us support then Nestra will provide everything we can in your future battles against King Garon. Our men will stay by the docks in Cyrkensia each evening in waiting for anybody you can send."_

Setting the letter back down upon the table, Corrin looked toward the flicker of the candle in the evening breeze, turning on his heels to his brother.

The expression upon Ryoma's face – one of such meaningful contemplation. He was most certainly weighing up their options. After all, they most definitely had to be careful as to where they sent men and supplies in future, especially since the Nohrian armies dwarfed their own in terms of size.

"Little brother," Ryoma sighed deeply, shaking his head with the most regrettable of frowns. "You have swayed me… and against my better judgement I find myself agreeing with you… especially as the Nohrian noose tightens around our neck the longer we remain camped here."

"At the moment," the prince continued, pointing toward a large and detailed map of cloth, pinned against the back wall, illuminated by a hanging light. "Morale is fantastic, but our food situation is less so. We can either break for Wolveskin Peak… or turn to Nestra, end their occupation and resupply there. I think we should go with the latter of those options and go over the mountain aferwards."

That was the best news Corrin had heard all day. Finally, he'd have the chance to draw his sword and aid the countless innocent people left to be preyed upon by the wolves.

"You have my thanks for this, Ryoma." Giving a bow to express the depth of his gratitude, Corrin brought his eyes to the map as well, moving to stand beside his sibling as to assess the situation together. "I have an idea, too. That is, if you're willing to hear me out."

"But of course. Please, share your thoughts. If anything, you've definitely proved yourself capable after our most recent victory."

It was all too simple, really – a two-pronged strategy to allow their men to prepare for what was to come next. It was bold, dangerous, but intricate in design, just the thing the Nohrians wouldn't be expecting.

"Okay… so we should begin by splitting our forces in two and encircling Cyrkensia. Nestra has its back to the sea. That much is common knowledge. So… if we surround the capital and hold them at siege… it gives a second small group enough time to slip into the city and meet with the resistance members. That much is at least a starting point."

The air around Ryoma seemed to change as he stood and listened – a subtle smile creeping upon his lips. Was he impressed? It sure seemed that way.

With a brief nod, the elder sibling gave his blessing, reaching out to point toward the map, running his finger around Nestra in a wide circle. "Who do you intend to send on such a difficult mission? You must keep in mind that very few of our men know Cyrkensia and its streets in detail. We need somebody capable of remaining out of sight…"

Two people came to mind above all else. One – a trusted and loyal retainer capable of dealing with any situation in a tactful manner. The other? A recent addition to Corrin's forces, but definitely somebody that knew the Nestran capital better than anyone else did.

"That's simple." Calm and confident, Corrin ran a hand through his steely locks. "My good friend and personal advisor, Kaze. I'll send him alongside Sirus, a Nestran rogue within our ranks. Rumour has it that he escaped from Cyrkensia to join us here. Working together, these two should be more than capable of the task."

"Very good, Corrin. I'll have my messengers send word to them both right away. Oh… and I almost forgot. I was meant to tell you sooner…. Hinoka. She asked to see you this evening. Be sure to find her when we're done here, alright?"

Hinoka? She wanted to see him again? Corrin's cheeks heated under the thought, a soft pink hue overtaking them. In the recent weeks and months he'd found himself getting ever closer to his slightly older, adopted sibling. A lifetime apart, and yet in such a short space of time they'd developed a real, heartfelt closeness. She was indeed one of his many things to smile about since choosing a side in this war.

"I'll definitely do that. Thanks for letting me know."

* * *

There was no place more relaxing later in the evening for the prince than his private quarters. Wide and spacious but yet homely in its own right, this was his space to decompress. Yet tonight of all nights, he needed company - the kind of company by somebody both strong-willed and understanding. Gunter used to take that role, but sadly he was gone now.

"How have you been faring since our last battle, brother?"

A question that rang out in Corrin's ears as he sat upon the edge of his bed, hands placed firmly within the confines of his lap. With tired eyes, he gazed upward, met with the sight of a tall, slender, redhead. Hinoka. As always, she was there for him, a voice of comfort amidst a sea of so many worries. The perfect companion.

As a leader he tried too hard to hide his moments of weakness, especially from the soldiers, but around her there was no need. After all, it felt as though she knew him inside out – that despite their separation she'd always been there in spirit.

"I've been thinking very hard about the path ahead of me… the steps I need to take in order to defeat the man I once called my father. So much has happened in such a short space of time…."

"Worry not…."

A sensation of softness, true compassionate warmth, caused the heart of the young dragon to jump within his chest. Hinoka reached out, her long, pale fingers resting upon his shoulder as she gave him a comforting pat, her usually powerful eyes looking so very gentle and compassionate.

"Whatever you decide to do… you'll always have the support of myself and the rest of our siblings. You don't need to face this kinda burden alone…. You're strong, Corrin, really strong. We've all seen the dragon within you… but you still have a kind, human soul."

The way she talked, with such depth and confidence, it was strange. Corrin had never heard his elder sibling go into such a meaningful area of discussion before. True, this was a new side entirely he'd seen to the fiery redhead, but not one that he disliked.

"Thank you, Hinoka. I'll be sure to keep your words close to heart. We still have such a long way to go, and sometimes I wonder if there's more I could do to help everyone."

She giggled at his words – leaning in close, her arms coiling around the prince's back in an dependable hug. Despite her headstrong disposition and the flames of sheer willpower within, it was apparent just how much of a considerate person Hinoka was deep down.

"You do more than enough. You're just one man, after all…. It's not what we achieve by ourselves that matters, but what we can accomplish when we work together. Think for a moment, Corrin…. Think of this army like a family. Do you reckon we'd win our battles if we fought for ourselves alone?"

Like the beacon of a sailing ship, far out in the ocean waters, Corrin beamed with realization. Just as his siblings meant so much to him, how they all worked together. So too did the army. The message from his sister was all too clear this time around.

 _'Don't try to take on the world all by yourself. You might not reach the outcome you're looking for.'_

"I see where you're coming from. Trust me I do. Still…. You understand how much weight I feel when we go into battle, right? I feel as though I should use my gifts, my strengths to help others, especially since I have so much to give."

His words brought nothing but silence, Hinoka pausing as her cheeks, illuminated by the dim chandelier above, brightened in a gentle wave of red. Snuggling closer, her breath tickling against his neck, the princess rubbed her head against his shoulder in a chuckle.

"Now do you see why I fought so hard to bring you back when I was little? Your endless kindness and dedication are both things you've always held within… even as a small child. You might not think it, Corrin… but I've missed them terribly. Never lose such kindness. If the day comes when you become ruler it'll serve you well…."

Ruler? No. Such a thing was not what Corrin aspired to be. If anything, such a duty would fall upon Ryoma's shoulders, wouldn't it? Above all else, the princeling of Hoshido wanted to remain a warrior in service of his siblings – his biggest dream was to bring a peaceful land in which people could have simple, joyous lives.

Regardless, as he cuddled closer to Hinoka, taking in her scent, the familiar tinge of rosewood perfume bringing him to a calm, all too comfortable state, Corrin leaned in, heart within his chest thumping, to place a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Thank you, sister. The moments we spend together like this, talking about the truth of our feelings? They help me more than you could possibly begin to imagine."

Hinoka brought her head up from her brother's shoulder, eyes burning with a flicker of strong, passionate fire. Corrin had never seen such a look before, but he didn't fear it. No, if anything, it only brought him closer. For some reason, one guided by deep-rooted emotion, he felt himself getting nearer to Hinoka each time they shared one another's company.

"Any time, Corrin. If you need me I'll always be by your side, both on the battlefield… and off it, too."

 ***Corrin and Hinoka attained support level B***

It had been a very long day, but if anything, Corrin could rest easy now, especially with a plan for the weeks ahead firmly in place. His next trial would be to alleviate his conscience, to aid the Nestrans in their time of most dire need. By turning the army around in weeks passed to aid the rebels at Cheve, he'd doomed the costal nation to such a fate, and now he'd undo that mistake, with an army at his back, and his family at his sides.

"I'll do the same for you too, Hinoka. I know what I have to do now... and I have you to thank for it. You've put my troubled mind at ease."

While his lungs still drew breath, there was no way Corrin would allow more innocent people to suffer at the hands of his father's evil. No matter how hard he'd tried to deny it in days past, push it to the back of his mind like so many of the whispers behind closed doors, Garon was a monster. There was no redeeming actions so cruel and heartless in nature.

The men who served him, Hans and Iago? They were just as bad, one a violent, lustful sadist and the other a sinister, calculating snake. Whichever one of them put the idea into their king's head to invade Nestra, would pay dearly. Corrin would make damned sure of that.

"Are you alright, Corrin? You have such a strange look going on there..."

He nodded - content to say the very least.

"I'm fine, Hinoka. If anything... the path ahead of me is clearer than it has been in a long time."

A road of light - one of Birthright and Fate waited upon the horizon.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter through until the end. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in the future? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback and let me know. I'm grateful for all of the support my readers show.**

 **I have plenty more Fire Emblem stories to read too, from spinoff chapters to Promise and oneshots for both Awakening and Fates.**

 **As always, keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Fears and Farewells

**I know the previous chapter only came out a little while ago, but what can I say? I'm on a Fire Emblem roll right now. As always, I hope you enjoy this most recent part. Charlotte fans, rejoice, because she's back, and from here it's my plan to heat things up with the plot. Indeed, what I have planned for the next couple of chapters should give a nice change of pace.**

 **Without any more delays, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Fears and Farewells**

A mission – one with enough meaning to send such a heartfelt man crashing into the ground. Was it alright to be afraid of what waited ahead? More importantly than that, was it truly okay to return to the burnt out streets of the former homeland after leaving in such a disgraceful way?

Sirus sat there, his mind ticking over in deep contemplation with a tall mug of wine in hand. A friend, newfound but must dependable, sat just across the way, a smooth smile curving his lips. He was so cool and collected, an amazing soldier and quite the hit with the ladies, too.

Sometimes chance meetings brought good things. Such a chance meeting a couple of days prior was one of those very things. There was no disagreeing with that.

"Subaki," Sirus began, taking a sip of his beverage, one of his hands flexing between an open hand and a closed fist as he thought things through. "We have orders to march toward Nestra. What do you make of that? Do you think we're ready?"

There he was – the retainer of Princess Sakura, ever cocky and in command of the situation. It hadn't taken more than a couple of days to pick up upon a trait so obvious.

"Sirus, my friend. I cannot speak for you… but I'm _always_ ready. Still, the tone in your voice there. What's ailing you? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're worried."

The truth must've been so clear – written across his face with the artistry of calligraphy. Breathing a small sigh, the rogue in red nodded, pushing aside his drink and looking toward his newest comrade with a serious flare to those sharp green eyes.

"Nestra is my home… or perhaps I should say it _was_ my home until not so long ago. My past as a royal guard to king Karus' daughter is common knowledge in camp nowadays... and between you and I, Subaki… returning to Cyrkensia isn't sitting right with me."

"Well you need not worry," the Sky Knight declared, bold and proud as he reached for the wine jug, taking back a swig for himself. "I'll have your back when battle begins. Know you for long I certainly haven't… but trust you I certainly do, Sirus of Nestra. You're a good fellow… one who's fought to prove himself to Prince Corrin, too."

Such words of esteemed praise only made it hurt all the more – Sirus' heart sinking lower and lower as the conversation went on. Yes, he'd fought for Corrin, and fought for his own reasons, at that. Yet his duty to king and country, his true liege, had been left behind in the ruins of his birthplace.

"It's all well and good helping here… but I feel as though I've let my king down. I keep thinking about what I should've done… over and over. I had my responsibilities… and I did not do enough."

Subaki give him a sharp jab in the shoulder. Darn, it sure did hurt, too. There he sat, adjusting the overcoat of his casual, off duty attire. Wow, he looked far less laid back and a lot more serious than usual to boot. Sirus couldn't help but wonder: had he touched a nerve with his sombre reflection?

"We do what we can. Sometimes it's not perfect but we push onward anyway. You wonder why I stay cool and confident, because I too had my moments of weakness in service to the lovely Lady Sakura. I'll share one such story too, but be sure it doesn't leave this table."

Looking around from corner to corner, eying the potential of eavesdroppers, Subaki shuffled closer, finally content when he saw just how empty the mess hall was. After all, it was later in the evening. Dinner had long since been plated up and handed out to all of the soldiers. Most were gone now, save a few very slow eaters.

"Okay," he spoke quietly, almost at a whisper in fact. Whatever the story, it must have been close to heart, especially since he was being so reserved about it.

"Several years ago, when I'd finished my training as a Sky Knight, I was tasked with protecting Miss Sakura as she ventured out, with the blessing of Queen Mikoto of course, to a small town near the border to help treat a group of injured villages. A bandit attack. I'm sure you can imagine."

Bandits. Sirus didn't need any more explanation than that. He'd seen first-hand just what they were capable of, especially when they became organized or banded into groups – they were a blight upon the poor and defenceless.

"Anyway, after a few days of travel we arrived there, together of course. Sakura began treating the injured with her magic. That was until the ruffians came back… Though a shy girl most of the time, I was stunned to find her ladyship stand at my side to defend the villagers. In the ensuing battle she was struck with the blunt side of an axe and…."

Subaki's hand squeezed into a fist, his eyes ablaze with such flames of stark contrast, that Sirus felt a twinge of unease in his stomach. He couldn't muster a single word, didn't want to. If anything, it wasn't the time or place for it.

"Needless to say, Sirus," after another hearty chug of wine he carried on, if not looking a little stirred by such a memory. "I felt ashamed as her protector when we returned to the capital in the following days... She had such a violent bruise across her face…. I begged on my knees to Queen Mikoto, told her to reassign me for my failure… but she'd have none of it."

Just like that, beyond the passionate fires and the small, painful words, Subaki's smile returned. He reached across the table, giving Sirus a firm slap on the back.

"Ever since that day I trained and trained… strove for perfection in everything I do. I haven't failed Sakura since and I'll never fail her again. The lesson here, friend of mine? We do what we must. We have our regrets but we keep fighting anyway…. Don't let fears of Nestra cloud your mind. After all… you wouldn't wear the Royal Guard colors if you weren't worthy, right?"

That was true – or at least Sirus wanted to think so, at least. He couldn't help but feel a little happier, his heart alight after such deep, alcohol fuelled reflection. Subaki definitely had a point. He'd earned his coat of velvet red through years of hard training and dedication to the crown. The only way to atone for his sins at this point was to see Nestra again and face his demons.

"Thank you, Subaki. I have no idea why you decided to talk with me in passing the other day, but I'm grateful for it. Let's both do all we can from here on out, shall we?"

"You know it." Assured as always, the Hoshidan retainer had a cool smirk across his lips. "Be sure to keep up with me in the next battle, won't you? You've seen it when I step on the battlefield, I bet. _It's all me."_

It's all me. A phrase he'd used in the opening moments of the border wall battle before swooping in atop his majestic Pegasus. Sirus had heard it once before, alright.

War wasn't something to hold close, but a rivalry between friends? That much was fine. "I'll do what I can. There's no sense in falling behind since we've come this far."

Through the window at their side, the final rays of setting sun sank below the hillside, signalling the coming of night. Such a sight, both calming and majestic in equal measure, was enough to spark a revelation within the mind of the Nestran rogue.

Eyes widening, he sprang up, remembering what'd he'd promised. "I'm sorry Subaki… but I have to be on my way. I gave Charlotte my word we'd talk after I go and collect my instructions from Prince Corrin. She's been awfully quiet over the last couple of days. It has me concerned."

Yet Subaki chucked – the smooth lady-killer through and through. Was there any surprise that such confidence brought with it quite the streak with those of the opposite gender?

"Charlotte, eh?" His voice, teasing and just the slightest bit curious, too, rang out across the mess hall. "I'd be rushing off as well if I had such a gorgeous gal waiting for me…. So… before you go. Give me the details, friend. Is she really _just_ your bodyguard? Because I've seen the way she's always at your side…."

Sirus rolled his eyes. Such a question seemed to be becoming more and more common with every passing day. Heck, even some of the Hoshidan soldiers were giving him strange looks now!

"I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. We're bound by an agreement and we're working together to reach Windmire. Until then I'm indebted to her…. She saved my life. _That's all there is to it as far as I'm concerned."_

Regardless of the firm defence put in place, Sakura's protector didn't seem to be backing down. In fact, he held an even wider grin now – such an annoying one at that. What was he trying to get at here?

"Are you sure that's all it is from Charlotte's point of view, you red-robed scoundrel, you? I bet you're so wrapped up in your own little world that you don't even see it, do you? A fighter through and through is what you are."

This conversation certainly held all the hallmarks of entering the 'personal' territory. Sirus shook his head, yet another obstacle thrown in the way for the sake of his patience. It was all too obvious where this was going. True, the endless game of love was one not to be taken lightly, but that didn't mean the Nestran came with a lack of understanding.

"I know exactly what you're implying here, and the answer is 'no' Subaki. I highly doubt Charlotte has an interest in me. Commoner or not, I can't see a girl like her, one who holds her dreams so close to heart, interested in romance or marriage."

"Words spoken like a true swordsman…." Subaki continued in his brutal prodding, swiping the last of the wine and finishing it in a stiff gulp. Setting the tankard back down, he folded his arms behind his back.

"Whoever or whatever your heart is loyal to, Sirus… be sure to see it through and don't look back. It's a time of war…. You'd do well to find something to hold close with so much unfolding around you. You might come to regret it if something bad where to happen and you never took the chance."

It hurt to hear Subaki say such a thing – it stung with a sharpness far beyond that of any dagger or blade. Why? Sirus didn't want to admit the truth of his feelings, especially as he still hadn't come to terms with such a heart-breaking loss as Princess Safina. So, burying everything deep within, he focused his gaze, stern but compassionate in his intent.

"I can't afford to get too attached… especially because we're in the midst of such a massive conflict. Besides… I still have a job to do, and given where I'm going… and what it might cost me, such closeness will only hurt someone in the end. Regardless… I thank you for your concern…. I'm happy to call you a friend, Sky Night."

Sighing apparently defeated and rolling his eyes, Subaki leaned across; giving Sirus a firm shake of the hand. "Dang… you folks from the coast are so stubborn… The same to you though."

Getting up from his chair and pushing it under the table, Subaki prepared to be on his way, buttoning his coat. "Let's both be off, shall we? You need to speak with Corrin and I said I'd meet with Hana for sparring after this."

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea to me."

 ***Sirus and Subaki have attained support rank C***

* * *

In his hand, Sirus clutched a piece of paper, his instructions for the mission ahead. Risky his role most certainly would be, but at the same time, it was clear why he was needed. More than anyone, his in-depth knowledge of Cyrkensia was an irreplaceable asset, especially if the Hoshidans were to help this so called 'resistance' movement save the king. Resistance? He didn't buy it – something felt painfully off in fact, but regardless, he'd do as instructed.

A serene white moon shone overhead, illuminating the surrounding woodland in a heart-warming glow of purest lunar light. All the while, crickets chirped and wildlife rustled across the surrounding treelines, proof if any were needed, that the power of nature was abundant around here.

Basking in the peaceful surroundings, Sirus placed the paper in his pocket, walking across the wide-open woodland path, dimly illuminated with Hoshidan-style lanterns, to rest against a tree, the tallest, most regal one he could find. Its branches spun out far and wide, its bark scarred in rings with age but majestically defined.

"I wonder why Charlotte wanted to meet me out here of all places? Wouldn't it make more sense for us to meet in a public space, or somewhere a little closer to camp? Gods… I must admit that girl continues to confuse me."

She'd been acting very strangely since the day after the victory celebration. Keeping herself to herself. Fiery as usual, yes, but quick to back away and avoid talking too much, responding in a fit of overwhelming anger if pushed hard about it, even to the usual empowered standards of the blonde lass.

Taking off his coat, folding it neatly, and placing it in his lap, the blond warrior waited, his fingers tapping patiently against his knees as he folded them close, lost within the sight of the moon.

Footsteps, slow at first, echoed off in a not so distant westerly direction, finally stopping when an all too familiar blue-eyed lady, her curvy body adorned in a simple but revealing attire of leather garments, came into view.

"Hmph. You turned up then? Good. I'd say I'm sorry for being late… but right now I don't feel in the mood."

That harsh, unforgiving tone – it was one Sirus knew all too well. Especially well, in fact, considering he was one of the few that saw the true nature of the girl.

"You wanted to tell me about something, right Charlotte? Well, I'm here now and listening intently, milady. Whatever you have to say, feel free."

"I'll make this short," she sat down – frowning and impolite in every way possible, legs folded neatly. "The agreement you and I have? I think it's about time it came to an end…. You'd do far better heading to Windmire without me… and since you're no longer injured you don't need my protection."

Glass cracked, the mirror of Sirus' thoughts shattering under the weighty blow of unrivalled surprise. He knew his eyes were wide, glaringly wide even, but he couldn't stop it, not as his thoughts spun in overdrive. Why in the world did his companion, loyal if not a little cruel at times, want to part ways?

' _Was it something I did? Pray tell, have I done something to offend you?'_

Levelling the playing field with an attentive stare, Sirus came a little closer, green sparking against blue in the depths of night. "May I at least ask why you want to leave so suddenly, Miss Charlotte? You've given no indication thus far that you're displeased as my protector. We've fought side by side… and if I may be so frank, I've come to respect you."

Silence fell, only broken by the sound of a cold scoff. Her facial features twisted, soured by the almighty mother of all frowns, Charlotte placed her hands upon her knees, glaring daggers.

"The truth is… I've grown tired of our arrangement…. It doesn't benefit me and you most certainly have other more worthwhile companions you could walk into battle beside. Rinkah perhaps or maybe that suave womanizer you recently befriended, Subaki?"

That was beside the point – at least in Sirus' mind. He'd come so far lately, and as the weeks moved along, he'd already found the comrade he trusted above all else. She was brash. She was brutish, and rude, but at heart, fantastic beyond measure.

"You're dodging the question here. I want to know why you wish to leave, not your supposed reasons why I don't require your help anymore. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead… and for that? I need to repay what I owe in full."

Charlotte gave a cold, haughty laugh, holding her sides as to not double over. How crass of her.

"You don't need me, Nestran. Nor do you owe me anything. I'm nought but a girl without a place to call home, and I sure can't stay here at this campsite, surrounded by the enemies of my people. Do you not see it, fool? They clearly have no trust for someone like me."

Okay, now her abrupt demeanour, like that of a bratty child unhappy with her place in things, was starting to get annoying. The only thing Sirus could do to suppress his frustration was to let out a low growl, his hand balling into a tight fist.

"Why should it matter what the Hoshidans think? Charlotte… _you're_ the one being foolish here. After fighting hard alongside these people, you want to throw the trust you've earned away? What will you do? Where will you go-"

 ***THUMP***

The world moved in a blur, Sirus' connection to his surroundings shaken as a dizziness washed over his body. The next thing he knew, he was pinned tight, held in place against the tree by the shoulders, a pair of hands gripping painfully. Charlotte's eyes stabbed into him like knives. There she had him, trapped and unable to move, so very close he could feel her breath against his cheek.

"You don't get it," her every word was razor sharp as she squeezed even tighter, chest bulging against him as she aggressively kept him firmly within grasp. "It's of no consequence to you because you're a Nestran… but me…. ME…."

Tears pooled in those blue sapphires, streaks of water spilling out as Charlotte barked in anger. "I'll never be accepted because of the color of my hair and the blue in my eyes…. My place isn't here… it never was and it never will be…. THEY HATE ME."

Her tears trickled down, staining Sirus' shirt in a dampened deluge.

What had brought on this sudden turn? For what reason had his companion decided to change direction and abandon the promise they'd made? None of this made even a fragment of damn sense!

Something about this scene hurt beyond words, too. Sirus couldn't explain it, but the sight of a woman, one so kind in her own way at that, crying and beside herself with a raging storm of emotions, was all too much. Alas, he reached out, softening his gaze, placing his hands upon Charlotte's broad shoulders.

"We're both in the same boat here, Charlotte. Neither one has a place to call home. Yours is under the boot of Garon and mine is stained by memories of disgrace…. Isn't that all the more reason for you to stay, so we can fight side by side and make something of ourselves?"

A shake of the head. Drying her eyes, the Nohrian girl released Sirus, slipping out of his hold, moving back across the ground, her knees dirtied as she went. "Go to Windmire without me," she insisted, standing back up and brushing the dried mud from her legs. "Maybe when the Hoshidan royals defeat Garon I'll be able to return home…. Until that day? It's better I forge my own path... _alone_."

So this was it? After all the time they'd spent side by side, fighting under the bond of a promise, their pact was fated to end like this. Deep down, beneath the confusion, Sirus didn't know whether to be bewildered or annoyed. So, his thoughts swimming in a chaotic circle, he jumped up, slipped on his coat, and stood tall, arms folded.

"You really are as bad as me, aren't you, my esteemed blonde brawler? Hard-headed to a tee. Clearly, my words won't reach you. If that's the case… fine…. Turn your back and walk away… but know one thing before you do…."

Reaching into his pocket, Sirus brought out the bag of coin, the object that has tied them over the passing weeks. There he squeezed it between his fingers.

"I trusted you…. I held enough faith and respect for you to share my innermost feelings, and hearing you speak of our friendship as though it's worthless? That hurts me beyond words."

Dropping the purse to the ground, watching with a hollow smile as the coins scattered at his feet, Sirus turned his back, only stopping to give a passing glance one final time. Try as he might, he couldn't hide his discomfort toward this situation, his sadness ultimately showing through once the anger fizzled out.

"I wish you well, Charlotte. Wherever you go from here…. I'll pray for your safety, too. If your place isn't here beside the Hoshidans then I hope you find it in the end. As for me? I'm returning to Nestra…. The army marches there come sunrise. Prince Corrin's orders."

"Nestra," Charlotte finally spoke up, this time quiet and gentle as appose to her previous venom. "You're going back home, then."

No, just because he was returning to the place from which he hailed, it didn't mean it was home anymore. If anything, the flames had washed Cyrkensia clean of such fondness.

With a shake of the head, Sirus looked away. "It won't be a home for me until I've fulfilled my goal… but I'll do what's asked of me all the same."

"Well," footsteps closed yet again.

Sirus felt his whole body tense in surprise as arms snaked around his middle, Charlotte resting her head against his back for the slightest moment as she held him in a delicate cuddle. "Stay strong don't die… fool. Don't you dare give up until you've struck down that bastard Hans…."

He had no intention of dying, but the closeness of their embrace was quietly comforting, of that there was no denying. "I'll be careful…. You have my word."

Releasing him at last, Charlotte shuffled back, the sound of coins clanking from behind. She was picking them up, clearly.

"Farewell, idiot… and be careful of a girl named Oboro. She's not all that she appears… and I'd so dearly hate to hear that you were lured into the bedchamber of a pretty girl and stabbed in your sleep…."

As Merantz began walking away, he took note of this all too sultry final warning of sorts. There she was again, being the rowdy, passionate tease. It something to bring a smile – a sad smile.

If this was the last time they'd be together, Sirus would speak from the heart.

"Farewell to you too, Charlotte…. It was a distinct pleasure being in your company…."

"I feel the very same." With a sad sigh Charlotte tossed the bag of coins at his feet _. "_ Goodbye _, milord..."_

Unable to draw out this hurtful affair any longer, the rogue in red continued on his way, relieved to finally slip out of sight. There, behind the cover of another tree, he let a lone tear roll free.

His next stop was Nestra, and without his trusty companion, Sirus had little choice but to face the challenges ahead on his own.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I want to take a moment to express my gratitude to all of you who keep coming back to read more.**

 **As always, keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series and I'll see you in the next part!**


	14. The Cyrkensia Resistance

**It's time for another chapter of Promise. Between you and me however, I'm starting to struggle with this story a little. Perhaps it's the slightly more original direction I've taken by bringing Nestra into things, but the last couple of chapters have been difficult.**

 **On that note, it's over to you ladies and gentleman, the readers. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in future chapters of this story? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. It might be enough to help with the creative block I'm feeling.**

 **Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

 **The Cyrkensia Resistance**

How long had it been now? Weeks? A couple of months, perhaps? It didn't matter either way. Words couldn't describe the state of the once vibrant, artistic and cultural capital that was Cyrkensia. Its towering buildings under the watch of steely-eyed, armour-clad guardsman, its many small homes and shanty districts reduced to nothing more than rubble and splinters.

"Keep up, Nestran. This is the right direction, correct? This pathway will lead us toward the docks?"

A brief nod of the head. Though it looked a shadow of its former self, a place once filled with classy taverns and hostess bars for wealthy noble gentleman, this main street, fraught with danger and Nohrian patrols, was the right way to go.

"Of course it is. I happen to know this particular district very well."

Stopping to catch his breath, lungs aflame from all the much-needed speed and dexterity, Sirus held himself against the wall of an old stone tavern, its gardens long since devoid of patrons. Inhaling and exhaling, he peeked out from his place of seclusion, batting an eye in the direction of his ninja companion.

"The only way to the docks from here is down this road beyond here. Past the Old Swan tavern and through Fisherman's Alley. We don't have much choice but to take out those guards patrolling down the road, lest we be spotted."

Three of them. Spearmen talking loudly and boldly about their latest conquests – young peasant girls apparently. The same typical things all guardsman spoke of, women and ale. It was of no surprise.

 ***Shiiing***

Sirus flinched at the sharpness of a metallic cry, focused upon Kaze. He remained unmoving, surveying the scene ahead like a hawk from his place atop of the roof of a tattered house just overhead, a handful of shuriken held between lithe and deadly fingers.

"It won't be a problem. Remain here, Sirus. I'll take point and ensure that they're dealt with. Once I give the signal, be prepared to move. We won't have long to hide their bodies."

"Got it." Alive and alert, the red rogue unsheathed his dagger from its resting place beneath his coat.

The patrols were still busy talking away, seemingly uncaring and oblivious of the situation around them. Good. That would make it for easier for Kaze to do his job.

Sirus had heard things before, after all, just like so many others. Hoshidan ninja held many a mysterious rumour – supposedly the darker shadows of their Samurai counterparts. They were sent out to bring judgement to only the most terrible of people, bandits, raiders, and savages alike.

A blur of inconceivable black zipped forth, darting across the roofed landscape overhead, its pattern of movement almost impossible to read. In mere seconds Kaze reappeared again, across the street atop the tiles of a greyed out, bricked up merchants building, taking refuge behind the stack of chimney.

He gave a nod, Sirus returning the gesture as he could do little more than watch in wide-eyed awe.

Men scattered to the floor in a handful of well-placed ninja stars, their screams soundless and so very still against the ephemeral whispers of the night air. There was no mercy, no words of honourable exchange or the drawing of blades, just cold, unforgiving demise.

It was hard to put into words, but the feeling was all too distinct and clear. Fright. If anything, these silent dealers of death, were a truly outstanding and yet mortifying sight to behold. To be able to end the life of another so quickly?

Sirus took a moment to ponder, coming out from his place of hiding as Kaze jumped down from the roof. They met at the side of the street, all too quick in the task of moving the Nohrian bodies out of the open.

Once they were safely tucked away down a filthy alleyway, out of sight and out of mind, Kaze was back to business as usual. The way he stood there, arms folded as he surveyed the area, told a story all of its own. He was so very clearly a man of dedication when it came to his duties.

"We should move on from here before the absence of these soldiers raises alarm. Fisherman's Alley is this way, correct? A right turn?"

"Yes. Follow me. I'll lead the way from here."

Sirus took point, sliding his dagger away. Past the Old Swan he went and down an all too familiar road, one filled to bursting with memories – all the while Kaze followed up above, vigilant as a Sky Knight as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop with soundless feet.

Fisherman's Alley. A place so aptly named because of its long running history of oceanic exploits. True, Nestra was small, but it had many a prized commodity of trade. From the abundance of shellfish to the silver mines a fraction further inland, there was always something the Hoshidans and Nohrians alike came here to barter over – at least until Garon took everything by force, anyway.

Flashbacks, greyed by the passage of time, played out in Sirus' mind like magical moving pictures. The call of traders and sea captains, children hurrying from stall to stall with little handfuls of coin to buy dinner and the like, and the young women whom so very often passed teasing glances at sailors fresh off the boats.

At one point, this long, bustling street had been the heart of trade for the common folk and nobles alike. It was the only place in the capital aside from its many taverns that remained awake all day and night. Now? It stung just to look at it. So still and empty, its stalls ransacked and the lines of merchant houses boarded up or closed. Gutted and hallow, just like so much of this once vibrant city as a whole.

Moving carefully, ducking and weaving between the cover of walls and shopfronts, Sirus made his way down the long stretch, finally coming to a stop at the end of a cobblestone pathway. Even in the darkness of night, it was so very clear where he was now.

The rousing smell of salt air and the almost dizzying pungency of fish – the docks. They'd made it. A handful of fishing boats and sailing ships bobbed up and down in the low tide, again all too quiet compared to the norm.

Casting his gaze upward, Sirus caught sight of Kaze, giving a sharp snap of the fingers to signal.

"We're here," he called out, "A left turn and you'll see a large row of stone buildings… shipping silos for salted fish and seaweed."

Hopping down from the roof, the Hoshidan ninja took up guard duty, staying beside Sirus at they rounded the corner together. Indeed, the huge shipping silos hadn't gone anywhere, but the entire sprawling area, dedicated to the livelihood of brave captains and hardy seafarers, was deadly silent, not a soul in sight.

Kaze's expression hardened - his frown so very clear and transparent. "I don't like this. It said in the letter to Prince Corrin that members of the resistance movement would be waiting here for us…."

"Let's go further in," Merantz answered quickly, not intent on giving up, especially after seeing the city so desolate compared to the norm. "They might be somewhere slightly more secluded."

Together they walked, alert and on edge, past the many massive structures – so many of which didn't show a hint of recent activity. Aside from the faint flicker of orange torchlight, a thick veil of blackness held fast – almost impenetrable outside of small illuminating pockets.

 ***CLANG!***

Something rattled from behind, the sound akin to that of metal hitting the ground. Turning back, Sirus and Kaze held fast, shoulder to shoulder.

A trap – such a thought came to the forefront amidst such intense unease. There was no sense in standing here unarmed if that were the case.

Alas, halfway between nervousness and the burn of adrenaline, Sirus man reached for his dagger again, staring off into the darkness. "Who's there?"

His voice echoed for what seemed to be miles – yet not a single sound came back.

"This has all the signs of something sinister."

No sooner had he voiced his thoughts did Kaze pull a fresh handful of shuriken. The way he held his nerve even in the most tense of situations really was quite something. Were all those of his skillset trained to be so sturdy and unyielding against the odds?

A glint of silver flashed in unison with the unmistakable scream of unsheathed metal. Coldness, sharp and sudden overtook the senses, Sirus breathing hard as a knife pressed against his throat – a an arm wrapping his waist in an unbreakable, snaking coil.

"Drop the shuriken, Ninja, or blondie here's gonna be a lot redder than his fancy coat. Do we understand each other?"

That voice, powerful yet feminine. A part of the past long since lost to the sands of time. From where did such a feeling of memorability, resonate?

Kaze spun around in a wisp of black, standing well back. Bowing his head in a showing of compliance, he dropped his weapons, remaining guarded and careful.

"I'm unarmed now," he spoke. No doubt he was trying to disarm this situation before it became any worse. Again, he was calm and level headed even in the face of danger. "Now, release my companion. You've no reason to resort to violence without just cause."

"I'll be the judge of that." Again the mystery woman spoke, sharp, fiery and assured, the knife still held firmly in place against the neck. "Now… where did you come from? Answer me honestly… because I'm mighty interested in the Hoshidan clothing you're wearing there."

"My name is Kaze." Again, the ninja took the lead. "We came here after receiving a letter – one addressed to Prince Corrin of Hoshido…. Judging by your attire, miss…. I highly doubt you're a Nohrian…."

Sirus felt his world spin inward, his senses colluding in a void as he was tossed to the ground with an angry growl by his lady assailant. Staying perfectly still, desperate to purge the sickening dizziness, he took slow, measured breaths.

"A little rough, don't you think, milady?"

Once everything returned to normal, he jumped upright, adjusting the creased edges of his coat collar.

Again the girl spoke, everything becoming perfectly clear as Sirus locked eyes with her. A blast from the past, launched like a fireball from the hand of a dark mage, came crashing home. Out of all the people in the world it had to be her, didn't it? There were so many people with the potential to join this supposed Nestran 'resistance' movement, and yet the worst one of all stared him down.

Reddish-pink hair, mid length with a crimson bandana, adorned neatly with the Nestran insignia. Eyes of piercing brown, a short, slender physique of perfect womanly proportion squeezed into elegant black trousers and polished knee length boots. Perhaps most unsurprisingly, the way she wore the signature red waistcoat of the lady guardsman, halfway unbuttoned with the cleavage of her small but perfectly defined breasts on full show. That look she was giving – so snide and confident, her little button nose giving an aloof twitch.

"I assume you two know each other?"

Kaze's question thankfully shattered this twisted reunion of sorts – bringing Sirus home with not a moment to spare. Acknowledging his Hoshidan ally with a short, stiff nod of the head, he took several abrupt steps back, eying the lady warrior with narrowed, cold intensity.

"Kaze…. Allow me introduce you to-"

"Mereena. Mereena Seleez." The reddish girl cut him off with a haughty little scoff, closing gap as she slipped the knife in her hand out of sight. "I'm the one that sent your prince the message… and yes… you could say I know the bastard stood beside you a little too well…. Everyone thought he was dead. Me too, if I'm honest."

Kaze looked damn confused. Explanations were in order here, otherwise this tense situation would get worse.

"Mereena was the personal protector of King Karus." Sirus explained as he eyed her up and down with a scowl. "One of the younger royal guard, like myself… and to say I 'know her' is quite the understatement. We trained together for years. We used to get along... in days gone by..."

The frown she gave was almost palpable, her features scrunching as her pale, freckled cheeks burned a bright, angry red. "The feeling is mutual… except now I have the luxury of adding dereliction of duty to your list of grievances…. Shall I go on, Sirus of House Merantz? I'm sure your friend; 'Kaze' would love to hear more…"

"No." Sirus was abrupt and to the point. He'd made too many mistakes already. That and now simply wasn't the time for it. They couldn't stand here arguing in the open. "Let us just be on our way, alright? Wherever your 'resistance' friends are, we've been sent to parlay."

"Fine," Mereena snapped. In a furious tirade, fired up and unstoppable, she turned her back, beackoning the two men to follow with a sharp wave of the hand. She hadn't changed a bit. "Follow me and keep pace. We've set up a base inside the boathouse, beside the pier… but don't think you've gotten out of this just yet, Sirus."

As the she thundered along, Kaze paused, staring and dumbfounded. Blinking in confusion, and after many a moment of forlorn silence, he finally cleared his throat. "It has been a long time since I last visited Cyrkensia alone… but I don't remember the women being this fiery…. They were extremely kind in fact."

Word from all four corners of the Hoshidan Camp was much the same. In fact, it was common knowledge to all. Kaze was quite a hit with the ladies. Sirus had seen it too in the weeks he'd been there. All the ninja had to do was walk past a girl and offer a smile and she'd be head over heels in seconds, giving gifts and shy, innocent giggles.

Worse still, he was blatantly ignorant to the fact.

"It's no surprise that the ladies around here were so nice to you," Sirus spoke up, rolling his eyes. "Mereena however? Picture getting on her good side in the same vein as partaking in a battle. It is quite like fighting an army of Faceless and climbing a mountain…"

"Or perhaps she simply holds in insatiable dislike for you. May I ask what transpired between the two of you?"

Kaze's words cut deep, annoyingly deep. Sirus growled before throwing back the tail of his coat, stomping along the platform. Too much had happened lately. Between Charlotte's sudden departure and now this?

"Please… I ask you to drop such a line of inquiry for now, Kaze. Let's just do what we came here to do and return to camp. Between you and I? I'd much rather fight a band of pirates naked and unarmed than be in the presence of such a woman longer than I need to be."

* * *

The inside of the boathouse – wide with aging wood and cobwebs, its simple glass windows fogged over from the cold. An array of faces, soldiers, warriors, knights and ruffians alike stood in their own little meeting circles, under the light of lanterns.

How many people were here? Dozens at least. Too many to round up with a single headcount. It looked like this ragtag band, some well-armed and armoured and others brandishing simple armaments like knives and tattered leather garments, were the supposed resistance of which they'd been told about.

Sirus didn't question it – his feet creaking across the worn, tired woodwork as he went, Kaze stood at his side. Climbing down a squeaky ladder and into the heart of this makeshift den, the pair cautiously followed Mereena.

There she stopped, in the middle of the room. Many a pair of eyes both youthful and elderly turned in her direction.

A swift clap of the hands – one with loudness and unquestionable clarity brought the massive, rickety meeting place to silence she looked out toward the sea of diverse people. Grizzled old men, rinkled and scarred like bears, handsome young farmhands turned soldier, and blade-brandishing battle-maidens.

"Alright. Fair ladies and brave gentleman. You'll be happy to know that the rumours floating around were true after all. Prince Corrin plans to send us aid. These two here? They're messengers! As you can see by his red coat... one of them's a Royal Guard, too... another survivor. Now, could somebody fetch me the battle map Marlett drew up?"

As one of the many men hurried off to do just that, Kaze and Sirus waited.

Upon his return, the resistance member unfurled a massive piece of cloth, spreading it across a wide, oaken table surrounded by a row of candles.

"This way," Mereena waded her way through the crowds, inviting her guests to follow. "I can explain the current situation clearly now that you're here in person."

The trio, surrounded by countless others, gazed intently at a wide and excruciatingly detailed map of Cyrkensia's many city districts, each line and scribble detailing the precise location of specific things it seemed. From homes, to shops, to the positions of troops and even heavily populated areas of housing. Each speck, every little dot, some colored blue or red or green, acted as a marker.

Mereena looked to Kaze first, apparently doing her best to ignore Sirus – something that he felt was all too obvious.

"Tell me, ninja of Hoshido…. How many troops does Prince Corrin intend to send our way?"

"The entire army is heading in this direction as we speak. In fact, they're camped not too far from the city and are ready to launch an offensive within two days at the earliest."

Many a loud gasp and chunter of surprise rang out amoungst the rebels, tongues waging and chins flapping in a foray as talks began anew.

Even Mereena – so strong and assured in the moments prior, looked somewhat stunned. "The entire army? _Everyone?_ His Lordship is sending every able man and woman he has to liberate the city?"

"Along with a message." Kaze spoke with clarity – having being given very specific instructions on how to address the matter. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for your losses… and feels personally responsible for this…."

Mereena edged back from the table just the slightest bit, a hand held upon her chest as she pondered with a thankful smile. "We only have two-hundred men here, but I assure you, Kaze…. If you're telling the truth then each one of us will fight like two-hundred."

A cheer erupted at such a bold and empowered declaration. Sirus couldn't help but feel quietly proud over the mighty showing of Nestran spirit.

"Mereena." Sirus began. It was time to speak up – to let his thoughts be known. "Just how many soldiers are keeping the capital under occupation? Perhaps most importantly… who is in charge?"

Looking to the map again, the lady guardsman answered his question. "Nine-hundred in total. They're split into two halves, operating from two well-defended central command points. Two separate commanders, too." She gave a sharp jab of the thumb toward the middle of the map.

"The first defensive point is the royal palace. Prince Xander has been ordered to oversee the defence of the city, but has recently returned to Windmire, leaving his chief retainer, Laslow in his stead."

That was one. Who was the second?

"Number two, acting as commander until Xander's return, is Garon's key lapdog… a truly barbaric son of a whore by the name of Hans. After killing the princess and imprisoning the king, he made Cyrkensia theatre his home and quite routinely ventures out with his men, dragging screaming girls away in th-"

Red overshadowed everything. There was sound no longer, Sirus' thoughts and feelings long since detached for a much darker place. Hans. The murderer of his most demure and innocent lady, was still in the city. Worst of all, the wretched bastard was in charge of everything. No wonder Cyrkensia was in such shambolic ruins right now!

The screams of Princess Safina ran through his mind in an unforgiving, almost tormenting melee. They wouldn't stop. Dear Goddess, they wouldn't stop.

Subconsciously, Sirus' hand slipped downward, clutching his fingers around the Lunavire digger sheathed at his hip, his mind bloody and violent with images of cold and unforgiving payback.

"…so I think it's important above all else that we- Sirus? Sirus?"

Kaze's voice snapped the rogue back from the mire of his cesspool thoughts. "What? Sorry…. I'd kindly ask you repeat that."

"As I was saying." With a firm roll of the eyes, Kaze pointed with forcefulness at the map for what must've been the second time. "The plan is for us to attack in unision. Mereena told us that the royal guard overseeing this operation will send out the call for the resistance movement to rise up as soon as Prince Corrin and his siblings enter the city with our armies."

"Therefore." Merena stepped in – staring Sirus down with annoyance. "We'll be able to launch a two-sided attack, having the Hoshidan army deal with the larger Nohrian force at the palace, while a smaller group attack the theatre and aim for Hans."

The choice was obvious. In fact, there was no way in the fires eternal Sirus would have it any other way. "I'll go with the group attacking the theatre. No… let me rephrase that. I'm _going…_ regardless."

He wouldn't let Hans escape, not after all the truly horrific deeds he'd no doubt carried out. A murderer, a defiler of the innocent, a destroyer of all things pure and good. Such a man with a twisted hunger for power needed to be stopped.

Once again, words faded into nothingness, the rest of the discussion fading into the magical ether, lost to the void of time. Only one thing mattered. Hans, with his bitter, disgusting cackle and twisted smile, would die.

Sirus would plunge Lunavire into the depths of his throat and watch as the color faded from his face, inch by inch until there was nothing left.

There was another who flashed forth from the haze of memories, too. Charlotte, with her delicate freckled face and serene blue eyes. True, she'd abandoned him, turned tail and walked away, and it hurt. Thoughts of her departure? They were still too fresh, and brought his angry, conflicted heart to the bottom of a heavy, darkened sea.

However, even if Charlotte was gone, even if she didn't value their bond or their promise any longer, there was still a job to do.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through until the end. As always, keep in supporting the Fire Emblem series and I'll see you in the next part! I'm grateful for all of the support that people have shown me so far!**


	15. Desire

**IMPORTANT- A few of you may have already seen this chapter. Well, I think it's about time I tie it into the main plot and make it official. From here on out the rating for the story will remain M. There will be an increase in both violence and romantic content in the near future too. Things are stepping things up from here on out.  
**

 **Also, for those of you who that want to read the uncut version of this chapter, you can find it in the Fire Emblem Fates section over at A03. Now, for the people who haven't seen this part yet, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Desire  
**

A darkened room. A racing heart – a hidden passion lost upon the wind of secrets. The fall of midnight brought with it a pristine silence, the camp long since asleep for the night. Lunar light beamed from the sky above. Within her tent, away from the prying eyes and the whispering voices, a Nohrian lady wondered.

Questions, morality, feelings and perceptions. Above all else, she needed to know one thing.

Was it right? Was it okay for her to hold such searing, steaming compassion within her fragile heart? Flipping back her long wavy locks, breaths laboured under the dizzying swirl of her senses – she could only watch and wait with bated breath.

"Charlotte…. Milady… I long for you…. I desire you above all else in this tragic, fleeting world. Please be mine… Take my hand…."

Those words from her blond-haired companion, oh so special in their own way, set her heart, already quickened by passion and pride, to thump even harder. Droplets of crystalline sweat sliding down her forehead in elegant streaks; she offered the hand he so desperately wanted, linking their fingers in a tight knot.

"I'm happy to give you my all on this night, milord… Let's become one. Let's enjoy the pleasures of the body together."

Sirus – he was her charge, a fallen noble swordsman, the man whom she'd sworn to protect under promise of honor and gold. The raging tides of conflict had brought them ever closer, thrown together amidst a land of chaos. Days had slipped into weeks, and weeks now into months, and with every battle, one thing had only become clearer.

She watched those eyes of his, those emeralds, so calm, gentile and green, to look upon her only.

The days of old were long gone, now. Those countless cold evenings wandering the halls of Castle Windmire in elegant dresses, trying to catch the attention of the wealthy lords and people of high birth.

This place – within this tent, on the eve of another battle against King Garon and his soldiers, was exactly where the former Nohrian boarder guard wanted to be.

Smiling with seductive flare, her free hand crawling upward, she reached for the clasp at the front of her bust with trembling fingers. In a single, elegant flick, the latch fell away, separating the fabric and allowing her perfectly rounded, shapely breasts to find freedom.

Sirus released her hand – eyes widened in surprise, those cheeks of his so passionately red. Taking a moment to regain his composure, popping the buttons upon his undershirt and tossing the garment against the ground, he breathed hard.

"What would you have me do, my love?"

Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle softly, her delicate voice awash with lustful wanting. The way he looked upon her - so respectful and yet so desperately hungry, it was amazing, enough to bring an aching to her delicate womanly flower.

"Do whatever you want…. Make me yours and yours alone. I care not how you do it. Take me, Sirus… _or I shall take you_ …."

Her Nestran rogue, so hesitant just moments before, gave a slow, assured nod, leaning closer to take her womanly assets within his fingertips. Clasping her, caressing her, massaging her with vigour and fire, he teased and tantalized, taking her into his mouth, squeezing her nipple between clenched teeth.

A mist of sweat dripping from her forehead, Charlotte let out a passionate cry, squirming with desperately crossed legs – her undergarments dampening, her blooming blossom screaming out under the waves of such unrelenting bliss.

Trying desperately to muffle her cries, quietly mindful of the Hoshidans camped in the tents at either side, the sapphire-eyed beauty clung to the sheets with by her fingernails.

"S- Sirus…."

Such whimpers from her lips – thirsty and pleading within their own right, only brought him to increase his sensual pace, squeezing harder and teasing all the more. Unable to take it any longer, her head swirling in an endless circle, Charlotte crawled upward, the sheets sticking to her sweat-glistened back.

Her eyes honed deeply – cloudy and red, she whipped her hand outward, squeezing her digits tightly around Sirus' cheek. Uncaring of his surprise, she used her collosal strength to tip the scales into her favour, toppling her love until his back met with the mattress below.

"I'll not have you best me in the game of romance, oh beloved fool of mine."

Pinning him to the bed with her muscular legs, Charlotte swept in like a mighty Wyvern, stealing those amazingly soft lips of his, both of her clammy palms clutching the sides of his face as she moaned into him, bringing her tongue with forceful desire to roam freely within his mouth.

The way he tasted, so bittersweet, so wonderfully strong and soft in equal measure, it was perfect. Flailing like a river fish, the Nohrian blonde tied their tongues together, crying into him even harder, joining his gentle sighs of approval in an even louder melee.

Sirus was her lord, her dearest noble idiot. She'd have it no other way. This was to be their time, the first night of many, the night upon which she'd steal his heart – sway him so entirely that he'd take her hand in marriage.

Was it for the money? No. The bag of gold in his velvet coat pocket mattered not. Was it for the purpose of social status? Again, such a thing was utterly meaningless. She cared little that their union would make her the lady of an esteemed house. The truth of it all was far more simple.

Love. She loved him above all else. She'd been taken by his kind and compassionate nature. Since joining the Hoshidans, Charlotte had been treated with nothing but distrust and suspicion. Not by her suave swordsman, though. If anything, Sirus Merantz, against all the odds, had stood at her side with honor and compassion.

Every kiss she shared with him, every moment locked in such an embrace of passion only made her want him even more. Beyond the point of return, so painfully ablaze with fire that her body shivered for release, Charlotte edged back, lapping the sheen of thin saliva from across her lips.

With an evil smirk, she held Sirus in place, bringing one of her dainty, pale hands to rest upon the fabric of her simple black undergarments.

"My body screams for you, Sirus. My heart longs for you… and I'm not letting you go until you ease this burning within my blood. Please… relieve me…."

In a single hard tug, she ripped her underwear asunder, tossing the dampened fabric upon the ground beside the rest of her clothing. Her delicate flower, covered only by the thinnest patch of golden hair, swelled with lust.

The liquid of her desire, thick and warm, oozed from betwixt her legs, dripping against Sirus chest as she lifted her hips from the bed.

There was something so very different about the look in Sirus' eyes. He seemed cloudy, invigorated, taken aback by the pleas levelled his way. Suave and roguish, his lips curved with the most dirty of expressions. Shuffling closer, he watched and waited.

"I'm taken by your scent, Miss Charlotte…. Please… do not make me wait…. I want to experience everything…. I want your taste against my lips."

Perfect. He was exactly where she wanted him. Letting out a filthy, commanding giggle, Charlotte parted the petals of her flower with a shuddering forefinger, quaking softly under the breeze as it whistled through the makeshift archway of their tent.

" _Don't disappoint me…. I'm dripping… and I want so desperately to feel fresh and clean…"_

Squatted and ready, she buxom beauty eased down upon Sirus' face.

"Ahhhh…."

She tensed up, a sharp shudder crawling down her back as the moist, supple sensation of Sirus' tongue slipped within her, exploring her every inch with a wild, flailing satisfaction, his stiff, fiery groans muffled between her legs.

Throwing her head back, uncaring any longer of the risk of noise, Charlotte howled with reckless abandon, gently bucking her hips against her empowered noble as he lapped, licked, and gulped with fierce invigoration.

Every second seemed as though it were eternal, Sirus deepening his conquest of her womanhood, finally reaching her most special of places. Content to continue his battle of the heart, the rogue pushed onward, slithering his tongue like a sensual snake across her precious gemstone.

"B-By the gods…. Don't stop! My Lord… don't you dare stop!"

Closer and closer she came, the moonlight enveloping her form in a perfect shiloutette as a short gust of wind blew the enterance to their little tent wide open. She cared not who saw them, cared not who heard the melody of their passion. It didn't matter if Prince Corrin himself walked by and saw her every curve.

"I'm almost… Sirus…. SIRUS!"

An almighty howl ripped from the lady warrior's lips, beyond even the calls of a proud wolf in terms of volume. A wave of heat, a burning torrent of perfect, sexual bliss swam across the lower half of Charlotte's body, bathing her in a torrent of orgasmic fire.

Wetness flooded from between her legs, oozing free and filling Sirus with a mouthful of her precious feminine honey. Exhausted and gasping in the aftermath, her vision distorted, Charlotte freed her noble prisoner and toppled backward, spread wide against the pillows.

All she could do was watch through hazy, foggy eyes as Sirus struggled upright on a pair of shaky arms, swallowing hard and cleaning his lips with the tongue of an attentive eel.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, the Nestran warrior crawled forward on hand and knee, meeting his woman in a deep, messy kiss.

By the time he broke away, the gentleman held a strong, lustful expression upon his lips. He motioned downward with one of his thumbs, pointing toward the powerful, manly bulge within his silken undergarments.

"Would you mind so kindly as to return the favour, my beautiful Charlotte?"

Nodding, fighting hard through tiredness – wanting to see everything he was, Charlotte came closer, tearing his clothing away with the fingertips, eyes narrowed with desire at the sight of his mighty, unsheathed sword.

Taking Sirus into her hand, giggling at the sensation of his twitching between her palm, Charlotte moved in for the perfect, impassioned kill. Squeezing him in a tight grip, the vixen flicked strands of golden hair from her sight, giving a sinister, hot-blooded chuckle.

"Just look at you, Sirus… You're so sticky…."

Mouth agape, Charlotte went down in a swift bob of the head. Slick with the nectar of romance, her lover's passion claimed her, his strong, tangy taste overtaking everything as he slid, free of barriers, down her throat.

Aflame with the grasp of arousal once again, Charlotte gagged hard as Sirus' manly weapon continued its conquest. Eyes watering under the pressure of it all, the lady refused to surrender, moving her head upward and down again in a frenzied, almost savage showing of her adoration.

Saliva flooded from the corners of her mouth, drenching Sirus until the desperate moment when she finally pulled back, gasping for air, chest heaving up and down as she sat, back arched across the bed.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

Sirus' question was soft – fluffy and compassionate as the clouds across the midnight sky.

Now was the time to show her handsome Nestran just how capable she was. He'd pleased her, and she wouldn't rest until such sentiment were been returned.

Nodding, providing a teasing, sexual wink, Charlotte closed in again, removing the petite bow, which held her locks in place. As her beautiful yellowy waves whipped under the breeze, she reached forth again with outstretched fingers, taking Sirus into her hand for a second time.

"Of course, my wonderful fool…. _I'm just getting started…."_

* * *

A voice called out from the distance, friendly and welcoming within the haze of such unbelievable weight. Slowly but surely, from the surrounding darkness, there flickered a soft, comforting light. It danced closer and closer, hovering within the expense of the mind until finally, it carried her home.

Eyes flickering open, Charlotte let out a shallow breath, fixated upon the distorted outline of the sky.

Darkest night. The calming lunar glow made it all too obvious. Exhaling, fists clenched tight as her thoughts connected with that of her tired body, the Nohrian lass sat upright, throwing the makeshift sleeping bag from her body and looking upon her palms.

A thin sheen of sweat covered her body, cooled by the bluster of the air as it whistled through the trees. "Darn… It felt so real..."

The truth came crashing home – weighty and with a tinge of watery sadness. The ground was cold and bare – nobody beside her. In fact, as she tried hard to focus, her bright blue eyes of sapphire adjusting at long last, everything became clear.

The familiar sight of mid-length golden locks. A red velvet coat, folded neatly upon a polished bedside table, and most importantly, a light snoring, which emanated from the other side of the room. None of these things were present.

In fact, the only thing Charlotte had the luxury of seeing were the dim embers of a fire before her, many a long mile away from the Hoshidan campsite.

"Sirus," she whispered, fighting to numb the subtle sting of pain with her chest. "You're not… with me…"

True, the choice to turn away was already said and done, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

The emotion within, a coldness of sorts, was simply too much to express with words. She'd allowed the walls around her heart to lower, let the truest of her feelings to run rampant. Yet deep down, she knew what she had to do. The only way to accept this moment of passionate weakness, was to speak those lonely words aloud.

"It was… naught but a dream…."

Sighing with sadness, bringing a hand upward to wipe away the droplets of water as they escaped from her eyes, the Nohrian steeled herself with a stern nod, assured of her feelings even if she hadn't yet taken the chance to share them with the man of her desires.

Watching, a hand rested upon her chest as she gazed toward the beautiful city of Cyrkensia, a towering beacon upon the distant moonlit horizon, she felt a wave of determination – a desire to be honest. Honest with herself.

"I'll not let my fears rule me any longer... I know what I have to do, and nobody, not Oboro or even King Garon will stop me... If I don't stand by what I believe in then all that I've done so far will be for nothing..."

As much as it pained Charlotte to admit it, her heart had crept subtly closer to the rouge whom she'd protected in the recent weeks and months. Though she'd never admit it outright, her increasingly hot and steamy dreams gave all the proof she needed.

"All this time I fooled myself into thinking I pined for a man of wealth and status... when in truth..."

Cheeks ablaze under such an intense realization, the Nohrian girl rasped for breath, pulling herself up from the makeshift camp bed at the edge of the woods.

Her axe, long since discarded, sat upon the ground.

"All I wanted was to find a man who respected me for all that I am... wasn't afraid of my strength and didn't frown upon my passionate heart. Gods... what a fool I've been..."

Charlotte picked up her axe in her offhand, resting it over the shoulder as she gazed long and hard toward the distant speck that was Cyrkensia. By now the bulk of the Hoshidan army would no doubt be prepared battle. If anything, the fleeing peasents and bands of caravans moving with haste along the winding dirt roads in the oppisite direction of the city gave it away.

A silent curse. One to condemn her stupidity. If mother and father could see her right now they'd be ashamed.

"I held a chance to change the future in my hands and what did I do?"

Flashbacks of the brutal battle with Oboro ran rampant. Not just that, but her cruel, bitter words, too.

"I almost threw it all away... Well... no longer will I cower in fear of rejection... I'm a woman of Nohr... and if fighting against my home is the only way to bring a better future... I'll do that..."

Without even realizing it, Charlotte was already walking headlong toward the city, her legs picking up pace as they brought her into a sharp run. Down the path she went, past all of the fleeing farmers and their families. She'd make it by tomorrow in a hurry!

There wasn't a shred of doubt. The future waited in Cyrkensia.

"No," Charlotte shook her head - sprinting like a woman possessed down the road, heaving her massive axe in tow. "It's more than that..."

An honorable fool clad in a coat of red velvet sprang to mind. _Her fool._

"I'll be there soon... Please stay safe until I'm at your side again..."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking around until the end. Did you enjoy the read? Would you like some more passionate chapters in this story? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you thought. I value the opinions of my readers!**

 **Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next story. Until next time!**


	16. Heartfelt Fight

**Oh wow, it's been a little while since the last chapter. I just want to take a moment to thank all of my readers for their time. I don't know how many people are still following this story, but I'm happy you're enjoying it all the same.**

 **I'm also starting a new poll on my profile. Who would you like to see Sirus end up with in the story? Charlotte or Rinkah? Maybe somebody else? Cast your vote and let me know.**

 **I can't believe it's been a year now since I started this project, too. Anyhow, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Heartfelt Fight**

Midnight – a moment of tranquillity on the eve of battle. What would tomorrow bring? Would there be victory, or only more sorrow? A question that served to bring a wayward thump to the heart of a blonde warrior as he again sat by the edge of the lake on the outskirts of camp.

There were only two paths waiting up ahead – redemption through vengeance – or disgrace through the embrace of death. On the memory of all he held dear, he'd persevere against the odds. That was what it meant to be of noble blood, albeit of lesser standing.

It was all Sirus Merantz could do to wipe away the regret.

As he stared downward, eyes of green focused upon the dagger clutched between his fingers, he gave a small, fragile smile. It hurt – it hurt to think how far he'd come and how many lives has ended by his hands. Dozens upon dozens of people, and still the war raged on.

"Somebody like me can find redemption, can they not? I wish with all my heart that such a thing might come to pass. Though I pray I'll never regain my old life… I can forge ahead and keep on fighting regardless."

Yes. That's what he'd do, against all of the odds that stood before him. Being sure of that fact at long last made it easier to breathe a sigh of relief. A city of grand architecture stood tall and proud off in the not so distant north, its lights glittering as though stars in the darkened evening sky.

"Cyrkensia. The place I once called home. Oh how you languish under the boots of Nohrian oppressors. No matter."

That was what Lunavire – the glowing magical dagger of his beloved princess was for. Looking again toward its smoothed edges and radiant, silvery-white shine brought a warm feeling. Deep down, at the core of his being, there flickered a quiet, selfish longing – one he'd not even shared with Charlotte.

"Part of me is almost excited by the idea of exacting vengeance."

Cool air whipped up across his skin – the late night temperatures bringing Sirus to ease after a long day.

Sheathing Lunavire, he looked one final time toward the moon's powerful, regal light.

"Tomorrow is the day when I shall put all of these burdensome wrongs right again. Watch over me, lady of the lake."

Yet even as he asked for guidence in the days to come, thoughts of another flashed with prominence though his mind. Long, golden blonde hair, a well-endowed, curvaceous figure, a snooty, self-assured smirk and compassionate eyes rivalled only by the most beautiful of blue sapphires.

A woman of which he'd been thinking about too readily, as of late. True, she may have looked awe-inspiring to some, downright radiant to others, but her beauty was matched only by her sharp tongue and searing, brutish temperament.

"How you lace my thoughts even though you're no longer here with me. Hmm."

She was proof if any were needed, that not all Nohrian's held sinister hearts. If anything, the buxom fighter who held such a powerful grip upon his attentions was just the same as any soldier in the Hoshidan camp. A woman who fought for peace and freedom in her homeland – followed the orders and didn't give them.

Shaking his head, Sirus pushed on. He'd never be able to fight if thoughts of those around him kept acting as distractions. "I've let such things race around my head for days now, weeks. Tis about time I accept them for what they are and try to move forward."

Alas, turning his back on the calming lake, its ripples brought to life by the lunar shine, he looked toward the treeline, the path back toward camp.

"There you are, Sirus. I've been looking for you."

Interesting. He wasn't alone. How did he not hear this visitor, and a visitor so heavily footed at that, approach without picking up on their presence? Had he really been so beside himself?

There was no mistaking those distinct tribal markings and the way they had been so proudly etched upon such a muscular yet oddly feminine physique. Nor was it possible to forget those bright, fiery eyes as they bore into him.

"Good evening, Rinkah. You'll have to forgive me but I didn't hear you coming this way. I was lost in my mind again. That has been happening a lot as of late."

She didn't seem bothered in the slightest, however. No, instead she simply flexed her stretched her arms and gave the faintest wave of greeting greeting. "It's fine. Think nothing of it. I'm glad I finally found you this evening. I went by your tent but you weren't there."

Oh, so she had been looking for him? What for? To say it was late was putting things very mildly indeed. How curious.

Sirus let his arms drop to his sides, beckoning her to come close. "What do you need from me? I'm willing to give you my time. It must be important if you went out of your way to find me at this time at night. I imagine most of the camp are sleeping by now."

"They are," she nodded, a faint, strangely smug smirk curving her lips. That expression, the raw, dominating flames burning in her gaze, they could only mean one thing. "But I sought you out because I wished to do battle with you one last time. Tomorrow we go to war, and there's much I'd like to share with you before that."

Indeed. Sirus had called it right after all. Of course, Rinkah wanted to spar again. He'd expected nothing less, especially since their friendship of sorts took such a strange form. Seldom did they lower their guard to discuss personal matters. It was a bond forged through the dance of combat, with tales of their homes and peoples exchanged as rewards.

It didn't matter though. Smiling, Sirus reached for his crimson coat, tossing it to the ground with an approving nod. In and out, he breathed, inhaling and exhaling, repeating the essential process a couple of times to steady himself for what waited ahead. A sparring match was a request he'd happily oblige.

"You need say nothing more than that, Rinkah. You know I'm always ready and willing to fight with you. I've learned so much and I've come to value your friendship."

One thing stood out above all else when it came to this mighty warrior woman – her strength of character. Integrity was a wonderful trait in a lady, or so Sirus believed anyway. Yes. Rinkah was dependable – she stuck to her word no matter what. Just the thought of being able to trust her so, brought a soft heat across his cheeks and a dull thump to his chest.

"Very well. Then let us fight!"

Rinkah's voice boomed across the expanse of the riverside. It was enough to bring his face to cool, and his wayward, unexplainable feelings to calm. Why did her strong character affect him like this?

* * *

Rinkah circled – empowered and ready. It didn't matter that she was smaller – what she lacked in size she made up for in sheer unbeatable might.

A stillness fell upon their makeshift field of battle. Sirus kept his eyes honed and his guard held up high. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that a member of the fire tribe could strike at any moment. Of course, she looked calm now, but that could all change in the blink of an eye.

This time around, however? Rinkah was being more careful – her stance being one of warning and thought.

A wisp of air shot past, whizzing across the edge of Sirus' ear –a knuckled fist whizzing past the side of his head. Adrenaline sparked through every inch, filling his body to bursting as the swift Nestran rogue tried to keep a solid hold on his concentration, ducking and weaving between strikes.

"C'mon!" Rinkah teased him with flare, her blunt human weapons raining forth like battering rams. "Again you're ducking and dodging around me. Fight harder! Give me everything you've got. _Show me the flames of dedication within a man's heart!"_

Oh, she wanted fire, did she? Sirus would happily grant her request. After all, what gentleman denied a a woman of what she wanted?

Exhaling deeply, skidding back on his heels, dust kicking up his nose as his shoes crunched against the dirt, he fought to stay firm, throwing his arms up in defence. They burned as Rinkah's punches struck one after the other. Despite the pain, he waited.

Her movements this time around were flawless - except for one tiny weakness – the way in which she turned out her right wrist between the third strike. Now, there was an opening at last. It was time to level the field slightly.

Reaching out, Sirus gripped Rinkah tightly, forcing her palm open. "You're style of fighting has improved so much I can hardly keep up this time, but I'm not going to hand you your victory, milady."

The surprise in her eyes was all too sweet to behold. It almost hurt to watch her expression twist under wincing discomfort as his fist collided with the middle of her stomach.

"D-damn," Rinkah snarled, huffing out a breath, prying herself free and taking an unwieldy step back. She eyed Sirus with with sharpened knives – her concentration unmoving for even the slightest second. "I wasn't expecting that. You caught me off guard… but rest assured, warrior in red…."

A savage, bestial roar shook the earth, Rinkah shaking out her straight locks of snowy white hair. Beads of sweat slid down her forehead, pattering against the ground. "I'm not finished. I won't lose to you…. Not when you still have so much to learn!"

It happened in an instant – Rinkah took off on a sprint, her muscular legs heaving across the ground with everything she had. The across her face was clear, a pained frown the likes of which she'd never shown before.

Yet it didn't look like it was stopping her. Sirus braced himself as the girl's fist swung outward.

Everything moved in a blur, the very world and its surroundings whipped up into a frenzy. The trees spun in circles, the stars in the sky pulsed and distorted. The air was cold, silent, and nothing except the chirping of crickets helped break the hold of almighty stillness.

Sirus couldn't concentrate on anything but the discomfort, but if there's one thing he knew well, it was the familiarity of the sensation he felt at this very moment – the feeling of being laid upon the floor. The last thing he remembered was a thumping pain across his chest, and now? Well, he was here, looking to the sky for answers.

"Sorry, Sirus. You'll have to forgive me." Rinkah wandered into his view, her usually hardy expression tinged with concern and worry. She reached out, offering her hand. "I put in too much force… but at the same time…."

Sirus accepted her caring gesture and rose to his feet, watching intently as she quickly backed away, a flare of red across her face after their sudden contact. "You seem terribly distracted this evening, almost as though you aren't entirely here."

Was it really so obvious? Sirus scoffed, folding his arms around his chest in a makeshift form of defence. Tonight's sparring match brought with it even more questions. So much for the heat of battle clearing the mind. It was hard to explain, and even harder to figure out, but one thing stood out here beyond everything else.

When did everything between Rinkah and himself start feeling so very different? There was an atmosphere tonight, one he couldn't put into words, but it most certainly there, looming, making its presence known – a feeling tugging at his chest.

All the young rogue could was give her a weak sigh. "It would seem you're right. I still have a lot to learn, don't I?"

Rinkah let out a brisk, hearty laugh. "What's wrong with you right now? I didn't expect to best you so easily. Is there something weighing you down? Though I try to keep away from the business of others… I must confess that you look troubled, Sirus."

Her kindness was appreciated – even though it was a little annoying on Sirus' part to have been so transparent. To say his concerns toward the upcoming battle were playing on his mind even now, was true.

"I'm simply concerned, that's all. My homeland is a mere few miles away and tomorrow we'll be marching to set my people free. Tis leaving me with a tense feeling I cannot describe."

Rinkah nodded, surprisingly understanding for one usually so brash. She turned and moved to sit at the lakeside, motioning for him to follow. There they sat, side by side, looking out at the stillness of the water. How relaxing it was, to have somebody whom Sirus could share his worries with.

"Well," the white-haired girl carried on, folding her legs and sitting upright. "No matter what we face tomorrow, I shall fight by your side. True, the Nohrian girl might have abandoned you… but I'll do no such thing."

Rinkah smiled brightly – almost uncharacteristically so. At the same time however, she seemed so shy, so withdrawn. It was a comfort to watch, to see first-hand how even the most hot-headed of women, a tribal fighter through and through, had so much heart and compassion.

"By fighting with you my outlook has changed. I've wanted to spend more time in the company of others… stand my ground for the good of Hoshido and not simply honor the promises of my tribe. You have… You-"

Something was wrong. Rinkah breathed stiffly, shuffling away, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. In and out she breathed, her eyes darting swiftly across to Sirus and back toward the ground again. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reached out.

Sirus flinched as she gripped his hand tightly, squeezed it with her own, slinking their fingers together in a tight knot.

"You've been a dependable friend to me since you turned up in camp, Sirus. I'll go to battle with you no matter what foe we face. I'm… thankful for…"

Rinkah paused, tripping over her words in the softest display he'd seen thus far. Sirus kept waiting. There was no sense in rushing the poor girl. Not only that, but the way she held his hand? It brought the heart within his chest to a powerful thumping melody. This kind of closeness was new to him, new but not unlikable my any means.

"I care for your wellbeing," she finally admitted, shuffling closer yet again, her eyes of deepest fire locking with his bright, shimmering emeralds. "It's why I've pushed you to practice against me time and time again. You're a man with a solid will and dedication… but you need strength and technique to support it."

So that was why Rinkah had nudged him into practicing with her so many times. Sirus squeezed her hand just the slightest bit tighter at that, wanting to return her feelings. Was this the way women from the fire tribe always pushed people they cared about to improve? Was there some kind of strange ritual they partook in to show their bonds and comradery?

Whatever the case – no matter how hard it was to match her unbeatable force in battle, Sirus was still thankful beyond words, so much so that instead of holding back like he often did, he closed their gap. Now, they were mere inches apart, close enough for him to feel the tickle of Rinkah's breath against his cheek.

"You have my thanks, Rinkah. You'd be surprised how much our sparring has helped me so far. If it weren't for your support I likely would have sustained myself a couple of fairly nasty injuries in our fight for the boarder wall."

"Well as long as my pushing you is something you're taking to heart. I do it for your own good. In truth, it's because I have seen the way you always think so much about your life. Sometimes there's no need to do that. No. You should use the might at your disposal to push beyond the things that ail you. Such is the way of my people."

A visit to the fire tribe sounded more and more tempting by the day. True, they were renowned as a very prideful, passionate and isolated group, but seeing this girl in all of her glory? It made the idea of braving those steely looks and questioning glances all the more worthwhile. After all, Rinkah was their princess, the next in line to rule. If she alone had such a strong character, what about all of the others?

Sirus couldn't help but let out a short chuckle. Try as he might, there was no keeping it in.

"What's so funny?" Rinkah eyed him seriously, the hold their hands shared tightening. "Did I say something you find amusing?"

"No. Not at all," Sirus spoke up quickly. The last thing he wanted was to offend her. "If anything I find the customs of your tribe to be… really quite interesting."

"How so?" Again, the hardy young lass was on the offensive. "You can't simply say such a thing and not be more specific."

"Well…. If this is the length your people go to in order to show their friendship, a series of gruelling battles in hand-to-hand combat… then I can only imagine what one might do to confess their love to another."

Rinkah stammered at his words – the redness again covered her face in a veil. "Such a thing is a…. It's a closely guarded secret… one you'll never find out unless you're fortunate enough to marry one of our women."

Whipping back her locks of white hair, she looked away, hiding her face and letting go of Sirus' hand, "And considering I'm the only woman of the tribe you know… I think it's highly unlikely you'll wed one of us… don't you?"

Of course – highly unlikely indeed. Sirus did little more than flash an apologetic look, again moving away to widen the gap just the slightest bit. "You're right."

He didn't want to admit it outright, but Rinkah had him on the ropes. "I'm not privy to the luxury of wedding a girl until I've done my duty."

A gasp slipped out from next to him. Rinkah looked to be thinking something over, until finally, she stood up, brushing the dried mud from her clothes. "You're more like me than I realized, Nestran. All the more reason I fight beside you tomorrow."

Turning her back with an abrupt scoff, she bade him farewell, "Sleep well. It's going to be quite the battle."

"You too, Miss Rinkah. You too."

 ***Rinkah and Sirus have attained support level A***

Alone at last with his thoughts, Sirus stood and let out a sigh of relief, reaching for his bright rouge coat, threading his arms through the holes.

Despite one of his comrades walking away, there was a silver lining. Rinkah's words felt so true, as though they came from within. They were a comfort even in these times of uncertainty. He could trust her. Even more than that, he could depend on her.

Now he knew deep down, why the air between them felt different, why the earlier sight of her, brought a flutter to his heart. "My thanks, milady. I'll not forget the kindness you've shown me…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Another chapter comes to a close. Thank you for reading it through until the end! Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts if you like. I'm always happy to hear from my readers.**

 **I also have other stories and oneshots for you to read if you're interested. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	17. The Battle of Cyrkensia

**It's about time for another chapter of Promise. I also have a question, especially since we're now quite far into the story. Once this tale has reached its conclusion, would you perhaps be interested in seeing a Nohr route as well? I will of course, be switching up the character pairings and bringing in a female Corrin in that case.**

 **Just a suggestion I'm throwing out there. Anyway, the poll is still up on my profile for those of you who haven't voted on your pairing choice for this story, too. Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **The Battle of Cyrkensia**

The melee of war rang out through the streets, sword crossing with spear and the fireballs of mages engulfing towering armored fighters. With every felled Nohrian soldier, the path to victory came closer. There was no time to lose. The sooner this bloody conflict was brought to an end, the sooner the innocent people of this towering coastal city would know peace again. Metallic boots thundered ever onward, the swordsman of Hoshido fighting with all they had under the order of their royal protectors.

Sirus knew these roads well. To see them awash with foreign soldiers while the common folk remained huddled away in their homes. It brought a bitter fire like no other. Despite his honor, in spite of the very code he'd lived by all of his life, it was almost impossible to stop his feelings from overflowing.

"We have to push forward. It would appear we're finally gaining ground against our enemies."

Drawing his dagger, feet anchored into the floor, the blond rogue stood face to face with a pair of Nohrian spearman. He watched, waiting patiently for the perfect moment. As they swung out their weapons, he moved to evade, twisting his wrist outward and lunging his dagger between the thin leather armor of the one closest.

There came a painful flash of grief in the eyes of the soldier. Crimson leaked from the corners of his mouth, his footing uneasy until finally, he fell to the ground in a heap, Sirus pulling the dagger from his chest.

"To hell with my orders," the second footman grimaced, dropping his spear to the ground and taking several steps back. "I'm not going to die for a king that doesn't care. Rest assured, Nestran turncoat… there'll come a time when you meet your end!"

He bolted, leaving Sirus to breathe a sigh of relief, sheathing his weapon. He had to stop and take stock of the situation, or else the pull of sadness in his chest would be too great to continue. The lifeless man at his feet, the one whom he'd ended with his own hand, stared into the sky with weighty blue eyes.

"A prayer for you is the best I can give. You fought well sir, and died for your cause. I shall honor that."

Sirus kneeled, clamping his hands together. "May you find peace in the loving embrace of the water goddess. Our lady of the lake awaits you beyond this land. Go to her, fallen warrior. Return to her side and be at ease."

"Sirus," a familiar voice brought him back from the depths of his internal strife. He'd know that brash, powerful flare anywhere. A woman who'd committed herself to the dancing flames of duty. "We've received word from Prince Corrin. He's gone ahead and now surrounds the royal palace. Laslow and his men are backed into a corner, the scouts say."

Finally some good news. This battle had dragged on too long already. Hours upon hours of bloody carnage just to take the front gate and push inward toward the centre of the city. To hear his lordship Corrin had made progress with the bulk of the army was reason enough to smile.

"Very good, Rinkah," Sirus stood, turning to address his friend, her locks of wispy white hair flowing from her headdress. "Then we should also do our best to make inroads toward the Cyrkensia theatre. You're with me, aren't you?"

Rinkah nodded, flanked with a small army of fire tribe warriors at her back. They stood tall and strong, a great many adorned in terse scraps of protective armor, their bodies scrawled in blue and red ink tattoos – faces obscured by artful ceremonial masks. Men and women alike united by their bonds.

Rinkah smiled, swinging her massive spiked club over her shoulder. She smirked, so obviously prepared for what was to come next. "I told you I'd fight at your side. I intend to honor that promise. Now, let us strike the enemy with all we have."

She turned to face the warriors under her command, throwing her fist to the sky – a showing of encouragement. It was safe to say at this very instant, she looked so strongly like a leader.

Sirus swallowed hard, trying his very best to suppress the thump of awe in his chest – not to mention the warmth that rose within his cheeks. "Milady," he whispered in near silence. "T'would seem that you're born to rule these people. You'll make a fine queen of the Fire Tribe when the time comes."

"Now!" Rinkah's return to his side brought quiet to his vocalized thoughts. He braced as she slapped her hand against his back, brutish and true to her intense nature in every way possible. "Let's not waste time here. Onward, Sirus! They say the soldiers from the Cyrkensia Resistance are already waiting for us at the theatre."

That in and of itself was reason enough to get going. Sirus moved forth with the band of tribal warriors at his side. The path ahead was clear. While Corrin and the main army would deal with Laslow, he, the Fire Tribe and the Cyrkensian forces would deal with Hans.

Just the thought of seeing that lowlife again, with his twisted grin and his violent, sadistic fury brought a flurry of anger to rise within Sirus. As he rushed around the corner of a long side street, his eyes fell upon the sight of a huge crystalline lake, a regal building embedded in its centre. Dozens upon dozens of small canal boats bobbed up and down at the water's edge - the afternoon sun glistening.

"This is it," he spoke softly, locking gazes with the Fire Tribe members surrounding him. "The Cyrkensia Theatre. Follow me! In order to get inside we'll have to climb aboard the boats and row. I imagine the land route will be blocked."

It didn't even take a second for Rinkah to push ahead. "You heard him! Brothers and sisters in arms – with me!"

Sirus waited as the tribal fighters took the lead. A moment to reflect was much needed. The theatre brought back so many memories. Seeing it again, a place which rested at the core of his small kingdom's society, brought a heavy kick within his chest. Water leaked from his eye. There was no way to keep his emotions in check as the gravity of the situation washed over him, raging and almighty like the waves of the sea.

"In just a short while all of this will be over." His free hand clenched into a tight fist. "I'll be able to find peace at last."

"Sirus!" Rinkah shouted from her place at the waterfront. Her warriors were already loaded up on boats by now. They were ready to go. "Come on! Stop standing there and climb aboard. I've saved you a seat!"

She was right. No time like the present.

"The closure I've sought for so very long, awaits."

* * *

Sirus couldn't contain himself – nor the abhorrent disgust he felt from escaping his lips in a sharp gasp. So many times before he'd seen this theatre, sat within its decadent halls beside Princess Safina and the King. He'd watched performances from some of the most beautiful dancers in the kingdom, listened to tales sown together as though fine tapestries by mysterious of gypsy girls, and even spent much of his free time here watching plays.

Now? Sirus' hand squeezed tight against his chest. This wonderful house of art and culture lay a hollow sight of its former self. Bodies lay strewn across its walkways and balconies, its rafters converted into watch points and its stage awash with blood as armies locked lance with sword.

The fight seemed so desperate. The resistance fighters – what few of them remained against their far better prepared foes, still struggled on. There were too many tattered red coats, the insignia of Nestran Royal Guard, strung up like gruesome trophies across the stage pillars. It was agony to behold.

At the middle of it all, stood a mighty ogre of a man clad in black armor, swinging dual axes – roaring like a demon from the deepest pits of hell. One by one, he cleaved men and women asunder, lopping off limbs and stomping people into piles of gore and depravity almost single-handed.

"Hans…."

Sirus' blood ran cold - the boats carrying himself and the Fire Tribe's warriors bumped to a stop against the theatre's simple wooden walkways. Again, he paused, breathing harder. Rinkah and her followers rocked the boats as one by one they jumped out, meeting the fray against the Nohr-born soldiers with mighty battle cries. Again, the grip of war took hold.

"Come on!" Rinkah's voice pulled Sirus from his thoughts. Before he knew it, she gripped his hand, pulling him up from the mire. "It's time we finish this!"

"But of course," he replied, staying at her side as they ran headlong into the fray.

They had the advantage in terms of numbers it seemed. The Nohrian defence of the city was crumbling – most likely thanks to the fantastic strategy put into Prince Corrin and his closest advisors. It left Sirus, Rinkah and their followers with a simple mission.

 _Take the theatre. Free Nestra. Avenge Princess Safina._

With Lunavire in hand once again, Sirus threw himself headlong into the embers of conflict. To think, all of his rage, his resentment, all of these twisted, conflicted emotions would amount to this very moment. The object of all he held in revulsion was almost within striking distance. Alas, he took focus. There was not to be the luxury of error. Not here and not now.

With every deft flick of the wrist, every turn of his body, each resounding, twisting kick, Sirus sent more of his foes down to the ground. The biggest strength of a Nohrian Knight was also their greatest weakness – their armor. Deliver a strong enough blow to throw them off balance and they'd fall on the ground. Carrying so much plate and metal with them made it almost impossible to get back up.

"Sirus!" Before he realized it, Rinkah came hurtling in with the swift of a thrown javelin, covering the misplaced gap in his defences with a swooping thud of her steel mace against the chest of an enemy soldier. "Be more careful! Focus on the battle in front of you!"

Thank goodness, she'd been there to save him. Another second might've seen him put through by the tip of a sword. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sirus took hold of his concentration. How many times had this young woman given advice or come to his aid?

"You have my appreciation," he spoke softly – standing back to back with his savior as more of Hans' spearmen came pouring in from their place upon the stage. "Now," Sirus continued, twisting out Lunavire in a glitter of bright whitish light. "Allow me to return the favour!"

Side by side, the tribal warrior and the fallen rogue flung themselves deeper and deeper into the fray.

* * *

At last – the battle was done, at least for part of the army. Corrin stood tall, exhaling softly as Honoka fell in at his side. Together, they eyed the smooth gentleman they'd ordered bound in ropes by their samurai protectors. Laslow, a self-proclaimed conqurer of the hearts of women and personal retainer to his elder brother on the Nohrian side, Xander. Corrin had seen him once before, and to say he fought both bravely and horoably was giving him no less credit than he deserved.

"So my lord," Laslow spoke with a cool smirk – not at all struggling in his defeat. "What're you going to do with me now that I'm your prisoner? I do dearly hope you're not going to kill me. After all… there's still so much I'd like to do… so many girls still left to show the art of passion."

Of course not. Corrin shook his head at the very notion of bringing an end to a man whom he'd defeated in battle, and especially one with such spirit. If there was one thing the young dragon held with pride within his heart – it was his beliefs in doing right by people, being just. He certainly wasn't the son of his despotic Nohrian father.

"Of course not, Laslow." Corrin kneeled to face his captor, his expression both gentle yet serious. "So long as you tell me where you're holding the King of Nestra you'll be taken in by my forces and treated with the respect you deserve. At least until the next exchange of prisoners."

Another smirk followed – Laslow breathing a sigh of relief as he held his head up high. "Phew. Thank the gods for that. So… you wanna know where we're keeping the king, huh? I suppose I can do that."

Wriggling within his constraints, Laslow looked off beyond the battered throne room, his eyes cast beyond the torn standards and the fallen bodies of armored soldiers toward a large wooden door emblazoned with the familiar lantern-like insignia of Nestra.

"See that doorway over there? It leads to the royal quarters. Go past the barracks on the left staircase and you'll begin climbing a tower. At the top of that tower, beyond a locked door, the king's waiting. He's alive and well for the moment… though I hear Hans was planning his execution."

A smile – one both genuine and honest from the defeated retainer. "Looks like you arrived with just enough time to spare. Between you and I, Lord Corrin? I'm glad. King Karus seems a good sort…. I didn't want see him die. Your brother said the same thing as well."

Xander had expressed the same sentiment as Laslow, here? Corrin could only wonder as his curiosity took hold. "He did? Color me surprised," Corrin basked in the moment of realization. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll have my men escort you to the safety of our encampment until the battle is done. You fought with honor, Laslow. Be proud?"

"Me, your lordship?" Laslow chuckled at the praise he'd been given. "I'm always proud."

No sooner had the two finished talking, did feet thunder across the bloodied velvet carpets of the royal audience hall. Taken aback by the suddenness of it all, Corrin stood, taking in the sight of a young man dressed in the familiar garments of a messenger.

The lad gave a hasty salute, handing his prince a piece of parchment paper. "A report for you, Lord Corrin. Prince Ryoma has already sealed the most of the main gates. Many of the Nohrian troops are surrendering. However, the battle still rages fiercely at the theatre. The Nestrans and Rinkah's warriors are facing mighty resistance from Hans and his forces."

Such news was worrying. Of course, that loathsome butcher was still holding his ground. He revelled in the slaughter that came with wartime struggle. Corrin had to do something – act to ensure his trusted allies fighting on his behalf received some help.

"Thank you for letting me know. Now, I want you to send Azura and a garrison of Samurai over there at once. Make sure that vile ruffian doesn't get away."

"Of course milord. I'll send word for you at once. One last message to deliver to you however, my Prince Corrin. Our scouts have reported that the Nohrian girl who departed our ranks has returned. Master Kaze said she was assisting in the assault against her kinsman."

The Nohrian girl? Charlotte. Of course. How strange of her to come back at a time like this, especially since Sirus had spoken most adamantly about her departure before their march toward Nestra. What was she doing here? It was Corrin's best interests to find out.

"Have her meet me here at the palace. Send Hana and Felicia to collect her. If Charlotte wants to fight for us again... I'll not turn her down."

* * *

At long last, the moment was finally here. Sirus stood face to face with the one responsible for all of the evil's that had plagued his recent life. He wanted more than anything to throw himself against his most hated foe – lunge without restraint and plunge the glowing dagger betwixt his fingers deep into the throat.

"Hans. You're not getting away from me," Sirus prepared himself for the battle to come – standing in perfect stance. This was his fight, one he'd not let another soul interfere with. This was his one and only chance to set everything right – to undo the pain of loss, which so readily ate away at his sleep on these cold nights.

"Huh, another seeks to- No… wait," Hans spoke, pulling his blood-spattered axe from the neck of a brutalized Fire Tribe warrior with a terrible _crack_. The way he stared – it was almost as though he recalled. " _That face… I remember you._ You're the royal guard that was protecting the princess. Hmph. You didn't die after all, did ya? I'll have to change that."

"My name is Sirus of House Merantz," Sirus declared, tossing aside his crimson coat and manipulating his dagger in a showing of deft knife play. _The moment of truth._ "You raped and murdered the woman I was honor bound to serve…. You are a deplorable animal… and I swear on my name as a noble warror. Hans… you are guilty of so much suffering. I shall be the one to deliver your judgement."

"Huh," Hans merely mocked him, gripping tight around his massive axes and swinging them overhead. He came closer, unafraid, utterly uncaring. The look in his eyes. _Hungry. Lustful._ "You weren't sayin' that when you were running in the other direction to save your own life. Okay little guardsman… since you want me dead so badly I'll let you into a little secret."

A low, vile cackle echoed across the hall, Hans stopped still mere feet away. "Your princess that you cared about so much? She didn't die right away…. I had our apothecaries restore her as best they could… Since your people loved that dainty little harlot so much… I decided to play a game with her… see how loyal the folk of your backwater kingdom really were."

How dare he speak of Lady Safina in such a manner – as though she was lower than dirt? Sirus burned red hot, fighting beyond all reason to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to strike so very badly.

"What did you do?" Sirus demanded his answer, voice laced with poison and bile. "I swear… if you-"

"We had her chained to the castle walls," Hans roared with deep, powerful laughter, eyes narrowed like a gluttenous, predatory animal. Madness flashed across his eyes. _Madness and delight._

"She stayed there for four days, starving, torn and deflowered. I set an open challenge to all of the surviving Nestran soldiers out there. If a man or woman had, what it took to defeat me in one on one combat… I'd free the princess and let the people have their beloved lady back unharmed…."

Hans licked his lips, another guttural laugh spewing forth. "Over those four days I took a dozen heads, rammed them on spikes across your castle walls. None had the mettle to best me… and so I dragged Safina away… listened to her whimper like a broken little dog until I finally drowned her at the bottom of the deepest lake. I wondered time and time again Who's the man she's calling out for?"

" _Sirus… Sirus… Sirus… It was you, wasn't it? She was waiting for you… and you never came!"_

The monster's words mocked and stabbed – a painful, sickening jolt shooting through Sirus' stomach. Tortured, agonized images of Lady Safina flashed though his mind – her fair, innocent face scrunched and tearful in purest suffering.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BASTARD!"

Sirus howled like an animal. Hans was going to die. He was going to die here and now. Not a single blessing in this in this entire world was going to save him. Not the wings of an angel nor the embrace of a goddess would shield him in the afterlife. _He'd burn._ _He'd languish_. _His screams even in death would be unending._

"Oh now you've got some fire in ya," Hans came rushing in like a juggernaut – axes swinging. "That look in your eyes. _That's pure hate._ Haha! Looks like you might be worth my time… unlike the others. C'mon little Nestran! I'd be happy to hack the head off your shoulders!"

Everything moved so very fast – almost as though the world flowed on automatic. Acting on instinct, Sirus flipped to the side, dodging his attacker with red-tainted focus. He breathed again, in and out, remembering even though the crimson fog overtaking his eyes, that he had a mission.

Twirling the Lunavire dagger outward, narrowed with a vileness unrelenting, he moved to meet Hans at the centre of the stage, ducking between the hellish swaths of two ebony axes. Swinging his leg outward, Sirus sent the strongest kick he could muster slicing through the air like a knife.

Pain overtook him in but an instant, however. He struggled, snarling, face screwed wildly under discomfort as Hans' massive hand held his foot. How was that possible? This oath had the reflexes to fight with his bare hands too?

"Hah! You think you're gonna beat me fightin' like that? If that's all you got… then you're _ALREADY DEAD!_ "

Sirus sailed through the air, tossed with the effort of a child. His head spun in a circle, dizzied and jarred. Sharpness flooded his every nerve, a dull pain coursing through his ribs. _Smack!_ His body hit the ground, a hoarse, short cough ripping from his lungs.

"D-dammit!" Sirus snarled as he jumped to his feet once more, steadying himself as best he could. _His ribs ached._ "I'll not be bested by the likes of _you, murderer."_

"We'll see about that now, won't we?" Hans picked up his discarded axe and thumped closer, his mighty feet pounding against the wood of the stage beneath. He swung again, the sides of his red-slickened weapons slicing though the wind as though a knife through butter.

"Too slow." Sirus slid out of the way, tossing Lunavire to the air and catching it with perfect precision. He ran with everything he could muster, turning his body to glide around the wide range of Hans' attacks. Stopping just short, he kicked outward, the edge of his foot smacking against the side of Hans' head.

"Unf!" The massive brute of a man growled, standing tall and wiping crimson fluid from his split lip. "Not bad… for a coward! Let's see how long you stay standing when I begin _TRYING_!"

"Indeed. Let us see, Hans." Sirus stood firm eying the magical dagger he held with absolute dedication. A sad smile curved his lips, countless memories of a past long since destroyed filling his head. This was it. _The final battle._

"I hope you're watching over me, milady. Even if it costs me, the very life I cling to… I'll end this ravenous beast here and now."

Rushing headlong, unscathed by fear and free of any doubts, Sirus Merantz would at long last, do his duty. He'd returned home after facing so many demons and so many questions. Today? There would be no retreat.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy the read? Is there anything you'd like to see in future from this story? As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you'd like. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part!**


	18. Charlotte's Wish

**Hey there, everyone. It's time for another chapter of Promise. There's a new poll up on my profile, too. Would you like to see Sirus develop feelings for both Charlotte and Rinkah in this story? Cast your vote and share your thoughts.  
**

 **Also, I'm just wondering, how many of you guys and girls are still reading this one? Why not give me a shout and let me know? Your constant support is something I'm very grateful for. Now then, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Charlotte's Wish  
**

Adrenaline pulsed through every nerve – every single fibre. With each thunderous heartbeat, and each heaving breath, Sirus threw himself closer toward his single goal. He coughed hard, lungs flame, ducking and dodging between the wide curves of bloodied, sharpened axe blades. He'd not back down. He'd never surrender. All he needed was one solid hit – an opertunity to get between the armour.

"Why don't you stand still and stop dancing around?" Hans mocked him with a blood lusting smile, tossing one of his axes to the ground and going utterly berserk with the other in both hands. Great. Now he was even more dangerous. "Is that all they teach you Nestrans in your fancy combat schools, huh? To jump all over the place? _A real warrior fights face to face!"_

What? Fight face to face, so this treacherous bastard could lop off his head with some dirty tactic? Not after coming this far. Shaking his head, scoffing at the very suggestion, Sirus slid back, twisting out Lunavire with a deft movement of the wrist, moving anew to grab his moment of victory. By the Goddess, these Nohrians wore a lot of plate armor when they went to battle.

"I shall not give you the satisfaction," Sirus grunted under his breath, pushing onward against the slow, searing heat of exhertion. On two swift legs, he dashed forth, flipping to the side of another strike of the axe to make his move. "But… I will give you a piece of advice, however. You have left yourself unguarded attacking with such aggression."

An opening – plain as daylight and more powerful than the rays of the rising sun. Hans' weakness was obvious in hindsight, a flaw in stance. _"You leave your side open when you swing those axes of yours toward the right. Checkmate, I believe, sir."_

Sirus mustered every fragment of strength he could, fuelled by the almighty fires of vengeance. In an instant too quick for the eye to catch, he lunged, sinking the glowing magical dagger of his fallen princess in deep, twisting it around in Hans' side, watching with glee as the bastard's face scrunched in a showing of discomfort most sublime.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to experience the pain you've inflicted upon others for so very long? There is no hope for you this time, butcher. I am going to be the one who ends your violent spree."

A laugh most bitter – laced with sadistic thirst and chilling to the very core. Hans roared, almost as though he were a demon, eyes alive with purest madness. In an instant of surprising speed, red streaks leaking from his lips, he swung around, dropping his axe, arm swooping outward.

Struck with the force of a Faceless, Sirus spun back, his vision coiling round and around in a sickening circle. His legs faltered, his breathing weak. Stunned and blindsided by such unbelievable strength, he staggered back, watching with widened green eyes.

"How is that possible?" he coughed, lungs tight under the force of such a heavy strike. Hans stood, near enough unphased. Stomping close like a mighty ogre, he reached into his side, snarling with viciousness as he tore the Lunavire dagger away, tossing it across the stage as though it meant nothing. "It's magical blessing should weaken your will to fight…."

Hans roared again, raising his hands to issue a challenge. "Looks like you overestimated, don't it? Let me share a little something with you, you failure of a knight. _There's no limit to the hunger I have. I could keep fighting forever… never stopping… never turning away… because I love power!"_

The truth sank in – a truth almost too terrifying to stare in the eye. Hans truly loved what he did – held a sick adoration for it: one with such strength that its intensity purified everything it touched. Even the magic blessing bestowed upon the dagger wasn't enough. His gluttonous hunger for war was something nobody could stop.

Edging back, realizing his mistake, Sirus exhaled hard – standing in quiet terror as the sight of the black-armoured monster, closing in. "You really are the perfect match for your brutal, uncaring king…. Dammit. I've got no choice…"

Sirus tossed his velvet coat aside, arms hand up in a defensive stance. There was no other option but to discard the weapons. He'd throttle the life from Hans in hand-to-hand combat. Only then, when he'd seen the color drain from his cheeks and watched his eyes close for the final time, would he know his duty was done.

"Come forth. Let's see if you can match a Nestran Royal Guard in close quarters, shall we?"

Hans chuckled, low and calculating, closing the gap with an evil smirk. His dark eyes honed in, beady, slimy and calculating. "So you're finally gonna stop avoiding me and fight man to man, are you? Huh! Alright. Nevertheless, you're making another big mistake. You'll be dead in minutes."

Fists darted back and forth, Sirus choosing to remain careful, ducking and weaving between every strike levelled his way – all while his foe stood uncaring, taking every hit like a juggernaut, wincing and lauging madly, seemingly awash with truest bliss over their whole situation. Nevertheless, there was to be no surrender. The red rogue punched harder, aiming to the sides and clipping at Hans' ribs with sharpened strikes of the palms. As if a distant memory brought back to life, all of those countless memories of sparring were coming back, the long nights training with comrades in the gardens of the Nestran palace, illuminated by the glow of the moon.

"Grrrrr," Hans stood firm, anchoring his feet into the ground with a tightened, pained expression. "You're better with your hands than you are with that knife, little warrior… I'll give ya that… BUT YOU DON'T HIT HARD ENOUGH!"

A bestial howl tore across the high ceilings of the theatre as Hans reached out – his hand jutting forth in a moment nearly too quick for the eye to catch.

Sirus tried his best to grab it – but even with his hand-eye coordination being as sharp as it was, such a task was quite simply too much. The next thing he realized, a vice grip squeezed tight around his neck, Hans laughed with megalomania. He single-handedly overpowered Sirus' defence, toppling him back, his legs crumpling beneath him.

 _Such strength. Such ungodly strength. Was Hans even human?_

"To think you put your heart into fighting me like this… and now you'll die like the filth you are. Not killed many nobles in my time… but I'll enjoy this. Ready to meet your end, Sirus?"

Hans squeezed down tight around Sirus' neck, fingertips crushing against his throat, obstructing the flow of air. Everything turned red, a sense of panic rushing over as the corners of his vision distorted amidst such unbelievable pressure. Legs flailing wildly as his feet left the ground, Sirus wretched and struggled, the digits around his throat pressing in deeper with each second. _No. It couldn't end like this. Not after coming so far! H- he had to do something!_

"What's the matter, warrior in red? I'm not squeezing that hard. After all, your neck ain't snapped just yet, has it? Still… you're looking a little pale there. _Okay… since you're so determined to hang on in there… let's make this interesting."_

Through the fog of his fading vision, Sirus could see Hans clenching his other hand into a mighty fist. "I'm going to see how long it takes to break you!"

An unbelievable pain, as though the world had been torn apart, burned down and rebuilt, raced through Sirus' chest. A warm, coppery taste rose high, flooding his mouth and spilling free from his lips. As last Hans' hand came undone from around his neck. He collapsed to the floor, watching in abstract horror, screaming in silence as blood leaked from his mouth and pattered across the stage in thin streaks. He couldn't breathe. Something inside him was broken. Everything was flooding.

"You'll have to forgive me," Hans cackled with enjoyment, the sight of his boots overtaking Sirus' eyesight. There he stayed, towering above as though he were some kind of overlord preceding over his lowly servants. "I think I might've crushed one of your lungs. That's a lot of blood you're lettin'. I don't reackon you've got long left until you drown…."

 _Not like this. Dear Goddess not like this._ To fall in his homeland, still awash with the stink of disgrace. Sirus fell forward, spewing red – his eyes wide with the deepest of pain and horror. If he didn't do his duty he'd never be granted peace in the next life. He'd be nothing more than a stain upon the honor of his family – one who fell without doing what was expected of him as a noble. It was terrifying, maddening, enough to bring water to pool in his fading green eyes. _Fear ran through his body. Water leaked from his eyes.  
_

"Huh! Now you're crying. Disgusting. What kinda soldier sheds tears? No man in Nohr would weep in his final moments. Is that how you wanna die? Fine. _You're not even worth putting out of y-"_

A vicious scream, loud enough to pierce even the clash of sword and spear as battle, raged across all four corners of the theatre.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!"

 _That voice – it couldn't be._

Amidst the shame – the final echoing lights within becoming dark, Sirus knew that voice. It brought a tragic flicker to his heart, the desperation to breathe now becoming far too much to handle. The truly disgusting metallic taste had poisoned everything, his urgency reaching its peak.

"Huh," Hans scoffed, his voice twisted and broken amidst a sea of distortion. "Looks like the Hoshidan reinforcements are here. Time to pull back. Doesn't matter. Least I managed to crush this little idiot. One less insect to deal with later. Garon's gonna be furious we let go of Nestra… but there are bigger fish to fry than this tiny kingdom. Alright, men… we're leaving, before we get penned in."

Hans boots left Sirus' dying sight, thundering across the stage until what little discernible sound they made was distant and empty, too faint to keep track of.

Nerves ran colder than ice. Sirus put everything he could into the task of staying afloat; doing what little he could to prolong the time, he had left. His senses were getting so heavy, the world darkening as though the sun was setting. He was weak – so very weak. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ His heart was slowing down.

 _To try and to fail twice now – such a fate was disgusting._ Choking out an agony-laced croak, Sirus fell forward, the strength he had left finally dissolving.

 _The Water Goddess in all of her divine glory would not embrace him this day._

"SIRUS! Don't you dare close your eyes! Don't you dare!"

Again, the broken warrior's senses shook wildly, delicate pale fingers wrapping around his shoulders. A strong pair of hands gripped on with everything they had, tearful sobs choking out in a cracked, womanly voice.

Before Sirus realized it, everything was moving again. His eyes of green met with the deepest and most scerene of ocean blue. Blonde hair, ivory skin and a soft, freckled face. _Charlotte._ How was she here? Why was she here? More importantly, why did she cry with such powerful emotion?

"I'm not gonna let you die like this! Not when I finally figured it all out!"

Figured what out? What was so important that had brought Sirus' trusted bodyguard, his dearest friend, to return to his side when it was far too late?

That lone question spun round and around until finally, the last of Sirus' strength faded away. A veil of deepest black fell, as though a curtain after a play. How fitting, to sing one's final aria in the world's most beautiful playhouse.

"NO WAY!" Charlotte screamed out, holding him even tighter. "No! Somebody… get me a healer! PLEASE!"

* * *

 _To be of noble birth means to do one's duty against all odds._ A lesson taught by father against everything else. Being of a house of high birth, meant doing what was best for the king and the country. There was no honor greater than to serve the royalty and give your life in service of the crown. The simple lives of the farmer and the fisherman were of no import. _Peasants were simply peasants,_ which was what father always told him. _Their hopes and dreams, their aspirations in life, amounted to nothing in the end._

 _You'll marry a highborn lady and make our family proud._ The wish of a doting, compassionate mother. One of standing didn't marry the common folk. They were too low on the ladder, didn't understand the difficult lives of those with power and the responsibility to wield it. A stable girl couldn't possibly love you as much as a woman from another noble house. A young lass who ploughed the fields wasn't intelligent enough to bare a child of strength and grace, of good breeding. _You'll marry as close to the royalty as you can._

 _What would you like to do, young master?_ The question of a doting maid, one of the true friends a noble boy had aside from his diligent combat instructor. Was it okay to have hopes and wishes of your own when you'd been told your whole life what was best? Wasn't it wrong to question the way things were? _Well, if it was okay to have one thing to aspire to, even if it were just for a moment, then there was one thing in this life to hold close._

"I want more than anything to find somebody I can depend upon, somebody that will care about me for the person that I am at heart, beyond my place in life and regardless of the family I was born into. I want to do my duty, true… but above all else… I want to find happiness."

* * *

Out of the darkness came an orange light. Out of the void came hope – a chance. Sirus came back, his eyes cloudy. Panicked, his mind alight with fears and worries, he tried to move. _No good._ Pain burned across his chest, a hoarse, dry cough escaping his tight, stabbing lungs. _His lungs?_ He could breathe again. What in the hell?

He looked around in haste, examining the room as best he could. The décor, plain and traditional, very different to the plush velvet carpets of Nestra or the sight of Nohrian stone. This kind of design was Hoshidan. Where exactly was he for the room to be so quaint and soothing in its appearance? Breathing hard again, quietly enjoying the luxury of air in his lungs, he sprang upright, eying the white bandages across his chest.

"Where am I now?"

Memories flooded back in a haze of disorienting white. The last thing he remembered, he was on the stage of the threatre in Cyrkensia, fighting against Hans. Now he was in this foreign room, surrounded by candles and-

"You can stop looking so flustered, _fool._ You've been taken to Hoshido. You're in Fort Jinya, about a week away from Nestra at least. You're safe and you've been well taken care of. _I'm here with you, milord. There's nothing to fear, now."_

Charlotte moved closer from her sitting spot in the corner of the room, shuffling closer on hands and knees. Smiling at him thankfully, she placed her hand across his forehead. _Charlotte!_ She was here too? But, hadn't she left him before the battle in Cyrkensia? Worse, what did she mean a week from Nestra? None of this made any sense! It was all so confusing!

"Weeks away from Nestra? Fort Jinya?" Sirus frowned, struggling in overtime to piece the tiny shards of his fractured thoughts together. "Charlotte…. When did you come back? What happened? I need to kn-"

"Shhh," Charlotte silenced him softly, placing a finger upon his lips. Shuffling across the carpet on her knees, closer to his futon bed, she touched his shoulder. "Calm down. I'm totally on it, Sirus. I'll explain…."

"Truth is," she began, taking a deep breath, her ample chest almost spilling out from her simple leather garments as she did so. "The battle for Cyrkensia's over. Prince Corrin won. He's taken Xander's retainer Laslow prisoner and the king of Nestra's free again…"

Those words alone were enough to put Sirus at ease, "King Karus is safe? Thank goodness. My home's free, but what about Hans and the rest of the Nohrian army? What happened to them?"

Charlotte frowned, caressing the bare skin of his shoulders with her fingertips – a warming gesture. "They managed to escape. Right now, the Hoshidan royalty are preparing the last of their troops. They've about sail for Nohr from Cyrkensia and should be leaving in about three or four days I hear."

"Then I need to get b- Oww!" Sirus' attempts to get out of bed were quickly stifled when a searing shock like other surged across his torso. He exhaled, hacking in discomfort until he finally gave in and sat back down.

"Careful, idiot," Charlotte scolded him with a scowl, hands on hips like a mother telling off a naughty child. "You're in no position to go anywhere! You've been under the care of a small army of shrine maidens for the past two weeks. Even Lady Sakura helped under Corrin's request. You've been asleep all this time!"

Sirus' eyes shot wide at the mention of two whole weeks. "Surely you jest? More importantly…. Why are _you_ here with me, Charlotte? I thought you were no longer interested in fighting beside me." He paused, the saddening memory of their departure being one he'd not forgotten. "Why come back again if your heart felt so strongly toward leaving?"

Charlotte stopped in her tracks – hanging her head low in a moment of thought. There she stayed, hidden behind those long locks of golden hair. "Because I made a mistake! Finding my own path to walk isn't so simple when- when…."

Without another word, Charlotte threw her arms around Sirus' pulling him against her soft skin, pulling him tight into a powerful embrace. "You've been a true friend to me in the time we've travelled together, milord!"

Her tears spilled out, dampening his shoulder – tiny sobs following with weight enough to feel honestly heart wrenching. "I want to fight beside you! _With you…_ is where I'll stay until this war finally comes to an end!"

So, Charlotte's feelings hadn't been so simple after all. Sirus breathed a deep sigh of relief, basking in the wonderful comfort of their shared embrace, cradling the tearful young lady in his arms, inhaling the gentle scent of her perfume. She was brash, and brutish to the letter, but beneath all that? _She had a heart of gold._

"I understand." Sirus answered, running his hand through her silky hair. "So… you wish to return to my service once again? I'd be hon-"

"No," Charlotte countered him, leaning away to dry her eyes, cheeks aflame brightest crimson. "More than that." She continued onward, reaching into the pocket of her simple shorts.

Placing something in Sirus' hand, the Nohrian girl gave a teasing smile, coming in close a second time. She stopped just short of his ear, laying her head against his shoulder. Their closeness made Sirus shiver – his heartbeat doubling in a second flat.

"The truth is," Charlotte whispered, nipping his ear and sending a cool shiver up his spine. " _Sirus… I've fallen for you. You've taken my heart for your own. I- I think I love you."_

Unclasping his hand, Sirus gasped, the air kicked from his sails. A simple, shiny steel ring with Nohrian engraving sat in the middle of his palm. It glittered against the low candlelight of the blacked-out room.

"The months we've spent together have been lovely. I'm not a rich girl, Sirus… and despite all those nasty rumours they spread around camp… I'm not just in it for the money. I'm done with that stupid business deal we had. _I want be your lover… not your bodyguard."_

Sirus breathed in, squeezing the ring tight in his palm. So, Subaki was right all along. Charlotte _did_ have far stronger feelings for him than met the eye. Well, he definitely owed that smug ladies' man of a Sky Night a few mugs of ale when they met up again.

Now – for the truth of the matter. The fear Sirus felt in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't deny his heart had softened so very much because of Charlotte. She was one of two women in camp he'd cared for deeply since he joined Hoshido. However, he couldn't wash away the coldness, the terror that held him fast. He'd lost somebody he loved once before, and that made decision even harder.

Alas, he smiled weakly, knowing what he had to do as a true gentleman. Leaning in close to Charlotte, their noses touching, he bridged the gap, brave but polite, eying her beautiful orbs of blue. "I'll admit that I'm afraid to lose you... having somebody I've lost already... but that doesn't change how I feel. Charlotte... I love you too, most dearly. I accept your feelings... _and your ring_."

"Then it would seem, my noble fool," she giggled softly, leaning in close. "That if you feel the same way I do... there'd be no harm in my sharing your room this evening, now would there? I could... help you feel at ease... _aid in your swift recovery._ Worry not," she winked. "Now that I'm at your side again... I'm not leaving. You won't lose me... and you won't suffer that same pain twice. _I promise you that, Sirus._ "

Leaning in, Charlotte took his lips, entwining them with her own. Her kiss – so hard and passionate, and she tasted so beautifully sweet. Sirus met her advance with one of his own, tasting her and revelling in the moment quietly, enjoying the tingling sensation as Charlotte's hands crept across the skin of his back.

"Mmmmmm," Charlotte moaned softly, carefully pushing the injured rogue onto his back as they separated. Hovering above him, a pale skinned, gorgeous spectre of enchanting beauty, she lapped up the string of saliva that bound them, passionately swallowing it down with a gentle gulp. "You know… for a noble… _you kiss with such passion_. So... what say you? Would you mind if I snuggled beside you in the futon until morning?"

It was at that moment Subaki's words echoed through Sirus' thoughts.

 _Whoever or whatever your heart is loyal to, Sirus, be sure to see it through and don't look back. It's a time of war. You'd do well to find something to hold close with so much unfolding around you. You might come to regret it if something bad where to happen and you never took the chance._

"Of course, milady. I'd like that very much…."

Surrendering to his sentiment, Sirus basked in the embrace of another. True, Hans had gotten away this time, but that didn't mean his fight was over. The time would come to set things right, but for now? For one night at least, his mission could wait.

Charlotte leaned over and blew out the candles. "I hope you're ready," she gasped between fragile moments as their lips collided, loving, and fuelled with passion. "I've been waiting for this for a while, milord."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Charlotte and our rogue are reunited again. If there's anything else you liked or enjoyed, too, then feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. Oh, and I put up a short RobinXNowi oneshot yesterday called 'A Dragon's Lament', too. It's there for those of you who'd like to read some more.**

 **Anyway, as always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	19. Fireworks - Part I

**IMPORTANT – Please read the chapter notes before continuing.**

 **Hello again! It's been a little while since the last chapter. Now, I figure since we've just had Christmas, it's about time for a little happiness and warmth. This short two-part arc I'm going to write for the story is pretty much warmth and romance before the battle against Nohr starts again. This one is for the Charlotte fans. Worry not however, Rinkah followers, she'll have her moment too.**

 **For those of you enjoy Fire Emblem Awakening too, I also have two other projects you might want to look at. One of them is called Highborn Beauty, a romantic story featuring an Awakening version of Sirus, and Maribelle. The other is called Our Little Secret, a Robin and Severa story.**

 **Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **Fireworks – Part I**

The road from Fort Jinya had been a very long one. Days riding at double pace and only resting for a couple of short hours at a time. It was Charlotte's job, _her mission_ through sun or rain alike, to make sure she and her injured charge arrived back in Cyrkensia. There was little time to meet up with Prince Corrin and his army before they departed for Nohr. It wasn't a request, either. No. This time around, the fallen blond noble whom she served had outright demanded.

Even as the towering palace of the Nestran capital greeted them in the distance, Charlotte felt a pang of deep-rooted concern in her chest. Without realizing it, her pale, dainty hands squeezed around the reins of her horse.

"We're almost back," she sighed softly, trying with everything she had to shake the unnerving sensation of which she couldn't stand - concern. Despite her best efforts however, it wouldn't shift. "Sirus! Are you listening to me?"

"But of course." The most Sirus gave was a quick nod of the head, his focus switching back to the road ahead in an instant. "We should hurry. I've no intention of being left behind when there is still so much that needs to be done."

Without a word more, the red rogue gave his horse a smack, hooves pounding across the dirt pathway as he galloped on ahead – again with such a look of dedication across his smooth, charming features.

Charlotte took pause for thought – not at all oblivious to the coldness filling her chest – pulling tight and weighing her down as though it were some kind of sinister magic. She'd tried her best to ignore everything over the past few days, but it was all becoming too much. At first, there was nothing but anger, quick flashes, and embers of frustration. Now? _It hurt._

 _Something_ had changed within Sirus after their evening together, cuddled under the blankets of his futon in Fort Jinya. He'd become distant, dedicated to nothing but getting back to Cyrkensia. Time and again Charlotte had tried to bring up their romantic moment together, but her noble fool would either flat out ignore it or find a way to change the topic.

"Dammit," Charlotte cursed under her breath, taking what solace she could in the affections they'd shared that night – the way their lips entwined in the darkness, the way Sirus caressed her skin with such tenderness and care. The way he'd marked her with his touch – brought her to the sweetest of ecstasy with just his fingers alone. Gods, just thinking about it made her cheeks burn hot!

"It was… _amazing_."

They hadn't gone all the way, of course. Far enough for a pair of unmarried lovers, perhaps a little too far, but Gods be damned if they were going to judge. Did anyone honestly believe that every woman waited for the marital bed before she expressed her passions? Such an idea was nothing short of insanity. There was already enough to worry about with the constant clashing between Nohr and Hoshido. A girl didn't needed to add being pent up to her list of problems too.

"E-easy Charlotte," the gorgeous Nohrian lass calmed herself with a sharp pinch against the skin. Now wasn't the time to get distracted by such… _intimate_ thoughts. There was a time for it, and now certainly wasn't it.

Looking on ahead, Charlotte found nothing but an empty road. Damn that noble idiot of hers. He was all the way off in the distance, nearly a speck against the morning sunrise. He didn't need to go pushing himself. Not when the countless injuries he'd sustained in the last battle were barely healed!

"Don't go on ahead without me, Sirus," Charlotte growled, giving her horse a smack with the reins. "If I don't catch up to him he may end up hurt or worse… Giddy up, girl. We better hurry!"

* * *

"Why did Charlotte not tell me Cyrkensia was holding a liberation parade until we arrived? More importantly... where is she?"

A question Sirus pushed to the back of his mind for now. "I'm sure she's fine."

The two had entered the city together on horseback, but as soon as they'd arrived in the shopping Traders District Charlotte dismounted and ran off on her own. She most assuredly held a sheepish expression as she went her seperate way, too. Just what did she have planned exac-

"Three cheers for our liberators! LONG LIVE HOSHIDO!"

Sirus found his attention pulled away by the celebrations. With a shake of the head, he brushed his concern aside. Time and again the buxom lass had proved she could take care of herself. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

"Such an amazing spectacle."

It brought relief to see partygoers line the streets. Blue-green fireworks flashed in the evening sky, people of all ages packing the dense roads of Cyrkensia's Port district, singing songs of merriment and cheer. Drinking, magic performances, elegant dances – it was all here in an simply wonderful package. The people were happy again. The people were free. More importantly, _Cyrkensia burned no longer. She looked her radiant self again.  
_

"Long live Hoshido indeed." Sirus bowed his head in respect of the words of the common folk. He'd done his best to help during the battle. True, it hadn't been nearly enough, but he'd tried all the same. Still, to see the whole city with smiles again was reward enough. To bask in the sight of Nestran soldiers patrolling their own streets after so long under the boot of another nation, brought a feeling beyond words.

" _Long live Hoshido."_

Those three words felt nice on the lips. To think, these Eastern warriors, devout followers of the light dragon, outnumbered vastly by their counterparts from Nohr, continued to fight the good fight for the benefit of none but the innocent. There was no question. With a dream in their hearts, the Hoshidan royalty had taken a stand against tyranny, and freeing Nestra was their first step.

Sirus stood contentedly as he mulled over the thought some more, watching the continuation of the parade from his place within the crowd. Yes, he'd been given the invitation to attend the parade too, to be celebrated as a hero alongside Prince Corrin's warriors, but he'd declined. Just to be sure nothing drew attention, he'd gone so far as to remove his esteemed red cloak and watch amongst the commoners.

Not only that, but one of Prince Corrin's soldiers arrived so late to deliver the message that he wouldn't have had the time to prepare even if he wanted to.

" _It does not sit right with me._ For now I shall simply take comfort in the fact that I did my duty." Sirus placed a hand upon his chest – the spark of discomfort from his cracked rib pulling his lips into a frown. "Duty is enough."

Cheers of wonderment rang across the sea of people – hues of silver and gold illuminating the sky in a wonderful light show. Multi-coloured patterns melded together in a fine art piece, the sheer grandiosity bringing a tear to the eye. A tear for the countless memories of childhood. A tear for all the happy children, together in jubilation with their mothers and fathers.

"As much as I try to deny it,"Sirus knew the truth deep down at its core. It took nary the sight of the Royal Guard, standing beside Cyrkensia's aged but regal King Karus, their arms folded, their emotions steeled in light of their service, to bring forth the sentiments he'd long since abandoned. " _Cyrkensia_ will always be my home."

A home now allied firmly with Hoshido against the tyrant King Garon. The Nestrans would join the Fire Tribe and countless others who bore the brunt of prejudice and suffering, all in order to do the right thing. The Hoshidan forces wasn't a mere army of one nation anymore. They were a coalition of nations, races and cultures, banded together to protect the fragile flame of hope from being extinguished.

 _A nation of heroes built on ideals._

Being safe in such knowledge brought Sirus the strength he needed to turn his back on the celebrations and walk away, happy to be lost amongst the scores of people. It was best to get away and take a moment in private. He needed to clear his thoughts and decide where to go from here.

A hand upon the shoulder pulled him to a stop. A young girl stood at his side, a hood pulled tight over her face. With a soft smile and gentle brown eyes, she held out a small piece of paper between her fingers.

"For you milord," the girl pulled Sirus close, speaking loudly into his ear to offset the bangs and booms of the firework display. "A message from a girl with blonde hair. She'd like you to open it as soon as possible."

Girl with blonde hair? He didnt see anybody around with a bright head of blonde. Was the person sending the note important?

"My thanks, young Miss." Sirus gave the girl a pat on the head, bestowing a silver coin upon her for the trouble. Taking the note betwixt his fingers, he slipped free from the parade at long last and went across the street, ducking into the doorway of a busy tavern to open the letter. It looked to be hastily written, unsealed as well.

Plain paper and elegant, curly handwriting – the sign of somebody well trained in the domestic arts.

' _I see you over there, Sirus, dressed in those farmhand clothes. I understand that celebrations aren't really your thing but would it kill you to let your hair down and have some fun? Tell you what, my lovely fool. I'll be waiting for you beside the waterfront near the entrance of the city after the fireworks finish. Go change into your real clothes and I'll see you there. Come alone, kay? This is… a surprise. Tomorrow we set sail for Nohr and… there's something I want to share with you. Charlotte.'_

Charlotte wished to see him? Sirus folded the letter and placed it into his pocket. Was it perhaps in regards to their romantic rendezvous back at Fort Jinya? A wordless instant of glorious passion. One they didn't speak about in the aftermath. It simply happened, the flames of sentiment ignited in what could only be described as something most heartfelt and beautiful.

The way Charlotte hinted at it with subtlety as they sat beside the campfire during their travels, the way she now so boldly cuddled beside him for warmth in the dead of night – the way she placed a kiss upon his cheek every morning when he awoke. Now it seemed, she was fearless in showing her affections.

"If a lady requests my presence then I can hardly keep her waiting, now can I? Such a thing would be terribly impolite." Sirus smiled, wondering just why of all places Charlotte wanted to meet at the waterfront of all places. It was quiet, stretched out for miles and nobody but dock workers and shipwrights went down there. Aside from the main sailing pier there wasn't much there.

 _No._ He shook away the thought. The how and the why didn't matter right now. Charlotte was right. She'd always been right when it came to matters such as this. Perhaps, if only for tonight, it would be okay to enjoy the celebrations for what they were, a sign of happiness to offset such increasingly dark times.

"I'll be with you shortly, my dear Charlotte."

* * *

Charlotte exhaled nervously, giving a twirl in the mirror's reflection, a discontented pair of hands coming down to rest upon her hips. This was the first time she'd worn a dress since her time in Nohr. To say it was tight was being very generous, too. Gods, these Nestran girls were all so skinny. Was it unheard of for a woman to have curves around these parts?

"Hmph." Sure Charlotte wasn't a noble girl, but who said she didn't have the charm and the beauty to win the heart of a man utterly and completely? Tonight was the night where everything went on the line. She'd take Sirus into her arms and steal him away once and for all, and this tight black dress of elegent design was just the thing for it, too. "I'd like to see him resist me wearing this."

The message was sent and everything was ready. Now all Charlotte needed to do was get out there and claim her prize.

It was almost as though Sirus had totally forgotten her confession just a few short days prior. "But I'll make you remember, milord."

She gave a sinister wink, blowing a kiss to her reflection in the glass. Now that they were reunited, there was no way she'd lose the object of her ample desires again. She'd rather fall upon her own axe.

Out into the night Charlotte went, eyes of sparkling blue aimed toward the sky as she went. Soon they'd be going back to war. Tonight, however? Tonight was set aside for _pleasure_. The kind of pleasure that was sadly in short supply, as of late.

Was it wrong to have yearnings? Was it deplorable to have a thirst for somebody you loved? Charlotte shook her head, uncaring of the world around her. It didn't matter if people saw the redness upon her cheeks. _She knew exactly what her heart desired._

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? What do you think might happen when Sirus goes to meet Charlotte? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. You might not think it, but every PM and constructive review helps me improve as a writer.**

 **Anyway, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part!**


	20. Fireworks - Part II

**Well guys and girls, here we are again. It's been a while but it's time for another chapter. I also wanted to say thanks for your votes in the polls for this story. You guys told me which pairings you'd like to see and the way you wanted things to go down. All I will say is, you asked, so you shall recieve.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy the read. As always, if there's anything you'd like to see in future parts then please feel free to let me know. Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Fireworks - Part II  
**

Mesmerizing colors lit up the sky, blues, reds, greens and gold, erupting in different patterns and shapes. They warmed the heart, acting as symbols of hope for a brighter, better future. At last, the world didn't feel so bleak. For the first time, the tides were turnng.

"I could stand here and watch displays like these all night long."

Sirus stopped in thought. His legs had carried him far through the city, Cyrkensia's market district long since behind him. Boats spanned as far as the eye could see, fishing vessels transport ships lining the water's edge, bobbing up and down gently. Somehow, someway, in the depths of his musing, he'd ended up by the docks, and taken quite the detour, instead of going straight to the waterfront after changing back into his usual red coat and trousers, as was the original plan.

"Wonderful," he gave a smile, enjoying a moment of tranquillity, a feeling of truest gratitude filling him to the core, resting a hand upon his beating heart. There was no way to describe the depth of his sentiment, especially now, on the night of liberation for his homeland; of victory for Hoshido. "I'm alive... Against all odds I've not relinquished the gift of my life. I lived to see my homeland returned to freedom."

It hadn't been a journey taken alone, either. Only through the support of countless others was all of this possible. The kindness of Prince Corrin, the words of advice imparted by Subaki, endless dedication on the part of Charlotte, and fiery training of Rinkah. Not to mention the sweat and toil of the Hoshidan army.

"I was foolish. I see that now." An admission long overdue, the Nestran thought. For too long he'd pushed ahead, believing it was his duty and his duty only to make a stand for the place he called home, ruled by his failing, and driven by his guilt. "That isn't the case at all. It was never the case. From the moment I stepped into the Hoshidan camp people have stood beside me."

"It's good to hear you say that at last. I guess we're learning from each other, are we not?"

 _That voice._ So strong and empowered, and yet strangely gentle too. A voice belonging to a woman of heart and substance, though she didn't often show it. Sirus would recognize her inflection anywhere, her mere presence filling him with happiness, his heart thundering with a quickened beat. His lips curved upward.

Wild natural hair whiter than snow, a powerful and muscular form, scrawled with tribal markings and an attire befitting such. There she stood, arms folded, empowered and filled to the brim with confidence. It was a real pleasure to see her again, and a blessing to have her standing at his side once more.

"Rinkah," Sirus bowed his head in greeting. "'Tis good to see you again, milady. I knew not what happened to you after the battle."

The mere mention of the clash made Rinkah take a cautious step back, her open palms squeezing tight into a pair of closed fists. She inhaled sharply, severing their eyes contact and looking to the smooth, grubby stone floor, her face hidden behind strands of hair.

"You haven't heard the news, clearly," her words fell quiet, strangely remorseful for one of such strength of character. "I was the one who carried you to safety, alongside Charlotte. I saw everything... the way Hans overpowered you... and I feared you were dead."

"Dammit! Dammit all!"

Before Sirus could so much as blink, Rinkah moved threw herself at him in a blunt tackle, moving with such haste that he could barely brace. Their body's collided, the unyielding force sending Sirus slamming into the floor. He groaned, shaking his senses clear under a dizzy wave.

Rinkah pinned him to the cold ground, her thick legs wrapped around his thighs, preventing his escape. Why in the world was she acting like this?! Usually the princess of the Fire Tribe was so withdrawn, so distant, and yet here she was, holding him captive in a sense, pinning him down, her clammy hands pressed against his chest.

"My training wasn't enough! You weren't ready... and _I should have done more!"_

The way Rinkah stared into him, her eyes burning, a furious scowl overtaking her, was agony to behold. _No, that wasn't the case at all,_ Sirus told himself. Rinkah hadn't failed him. If anything, it was the simple fact that he'd greatly underestimated the brutality Hans had at his disposal. This was nothing to do with shortcomings in training.

"Calm yourself Miss Rinkah," Sirus spoke gently, wishing beyond all else to put the girl at ease. He met her stare with the green of his eyes, looking into the core of everything she was. It was then and there that Rinkah shuddered, a powerful shade of crimson washing over her cheeks. She squeezed the edges of his coat tighter.

"How can you expect me to calm myself?!" She boomed, halfway between furious and overwhelmed with emotion, her voice shaking just the slightest fraction.

Rinkah released her hold upon Sirus, for which he was greatly thankful, and shuffled back, untangling her legs from under him.

"You're my comrade-in-arms, my partner in battle. I swore I'd toughen you up, and that together we'd beat those Nohrians into submission. _You almost died!_ In the eyes of my people... I have failed you."

No matter what Rinkah might have believed, the customs of her people taken into consideration, Sirus, as someone who cared for her, didn't feel that was the case at all, alight with compassion where she frowned.

The tribal girl shuffled away, got to her feet, and presented a pair of cold, heavy shoulders. "Don't look at me like that," she insisted in a whisper, only doubling down and taking another step away. "You don't understand much about the customs of the Fire Tribe, Sirus. You- You could not begin to grasp how I truly feel..."

Rinkah swung back around with a snarl of frustration, punching her fists together, her face aflame with deepest. most impassioned crimson. There was something about her aura that made Sirus nervous. Did she want to kill him? It certainly looked like it. He'd never seen her this fierce in the months they'd known one another. Her every footstep was a stomp, her every breath a growl. Closer and closer the tribal lady came, until finally, in a mighty gesture, she threw her arms around Sirus' shoulders, pulling him tight against her chest, her embrace befitting of a violent squeeze.

"You were my first true friend amongst the people of the Hoshidan army, aside from Prince Corrin. We've fought side by side, forged our bond in and heat of combat... and that, to a woman like myself... i _s worth more than anything_. You are worthy of my support... and of my compassion."

There it was again, that sensation, that jitter, the same once Sirus had felt time and time again, though he'd tried so often to shove it aside. Back again, the sensation filled his heart to bursting. In some ways, he feared it, feared to embrace it, and looked upon what it represented with disdain.

 _The truth of my heart,_ he pondered within, _the honest truth of how I really feel about this wo-_

"I'll be afraid of what I feel inside no longer." Rinkah spoke up, freeing Sirus from their embrace and putting a step of distance between them. Now, more than ever before, she looked to be back to her usual self, a true symbol of all things strong and just, a raging inferno of a woman.

"You wish to know how I feel, Sirus? There is a flame in my heart, one that I have tried with all of my will to ignore. Every time we've fought, it has only burned stronger and stronger. It's overwhelmed me... _and I've not been able to stop thinking about you_."

 _Your admission is something of a relief to me,_ Sirus thought, breathing a silent sigh. In his deepest depths, though he was loathe to admit it due to his noble roots, he'd always felt the same way. Yes, he'd been told time and time again it was wrong to love two women with equal dedication, but the power of love wasn't something a that was easy to control.

It was just as Rinkah had said, through her own confession. _Her falling for him hadn't been intentional, just as his hadn't been, either._ Though subtle, with every fight, with every exchange of blows, and with every kind word exchanged, Sirus had found himself becoming ever closer to this proud and beautiful tribal warrior.

She'd captured him, just as much as he'd captured her. And now? Here he stood, a man in the midst of a war between two of the world's mightiest nations, with deep-rooted feelings of dedication to a woman from each one. Rinkah, with her pride, iron-will, and devotion to her people. And Charlotte, with her gorgeous womanly allure, her delicate compassion behind closed doors, and above all else, her love for family.

This journey had been a long one, so long in fact that it didn't feel anywhere close to its conclusion. Yet, regardless of all of the ups and downs, Sirus had learned so much, about himself and those around him. He'd not hide away from what he felt this time. For once, as he had done with Charlotte, he'd cast aside his upbringing.

"I too must confess to feeling the same way, Rinkah." Sirus spoke with sentiment, holding out his hand in offering to the beautiful girl before him. Closer he came, unafraid to bridge the gap. "The way we feel can be chaotic sometimes, but I'll not shy away. I care for you, milady."

"In that case," Rinkah accepted his hand, grabbing for the scruff of his collar with an assertive snarl. "Show me your passion," she demanded, inching ever closer, their lips so close they almost brushed, her expression one of hunger and want. "A real man would claim my lips instead of-"

So what was what she wanted, hmmm? Sirus did as he was ordered, taking the lead with a cool, collected wink. He collided, grabbing at at her toned waist, sliding his fingers across her bare skin, and stealing those very lips of hers away.

"Mmmmm," Rinkah growled, even their kiss becoming that of a battle. Sirus lapped her up, knotting his tongue with hers, lashing against the confines of her mouth, tasting the bittersweet bliss that was her saliva. They wrestled, back and forth, both unwilling to surrender, each wishing to claim a victory of their own. All the while, hands wandered, digits caressing with thirsty intent against bare skin.

Rinkah scratched her fingertips across the exposed skin of Sirus' chest, beneath his crimson coat, all while the Nestran rogue met her advances in kind. His free hand squeezed down tight, nipping at Rinkah's surprisingly soft and shapely behind, to which she only fought harder, her nails scratching into his tender skin.

The longer this white-haired vixen kept up her powerful attack, the more Sirus found his restraints falling away, breaking like chains unbound. He ached to let his desires take hold entirely, to fight a lustful war against this gorgeous attacker and take her in her entirely.

However, it was Rinkah who acted first, shaking his thoughts and leaving him stunned, surprised. She drank up and strings of saliva that bound them, honing her gaze even tighter, red hot, droplets of sweat sliding down her forehead. All while her lips curved into a knowing smile.

"I've no intention of backing down now that you see the intensity I hold within. I'll not lose to Charlotte, either. Hold steady, Sirus... for I know how you feel about the Nohrian as well..."

Rinkah fell to her knees, placing one arm around Sirus' hips, using her offhand to pull the button of his trousers free. Unrestrained, his manly strength bulged forth, mighty and swollen with desire, exposed to the tingle of the cold night air.

"What if someone were to see us, milady?" Sirus warned, throwing his head back in a shiver of enjoyment. He eyed her as gripped him firmly between her fingers. His body cried out with delight at her touch, his composure slipping further away.

"I care not," Rinkah answered, working him with smooth rhythm of the wrist, her pace only quickening as Sirus tensed up tightly and closed his eyes, drowning in delight under her touch. " _You are my pray, Sirus... and I intend to mark you as such_. Until the day I win your heart from that busty temptress, I'll not give in. As Princess of the Fire Tribe I'll win in all things love and war."

Uncaring of his protests, she picked up the pace, working bewitching magic with her fingers. Back and forth she went, quicker and quicker, her digits becoming slick and sticky with the essence of her lover. Sirus fought with all he could to bite back a moan of enjoyment, but couldn't, resting his hands upon the girl's broad shoulders and showing his enjoyment.

Closer and closer he came to the height of all things perfect in the world, his boundaries crumbling and falling down as though they'd never even existed. Rinkah released him, if only for a second, licking her messy hand clean, bringing out her tongue to stroke at the underside of his mighty weapon.

"Milady," Sirus rasped, his vocal chords scratching in desperation. "If you keep this up then I must confess... I might-"

"Do it," she ordered, abrupt and gorgeous, cupping him tight picking up the pace again. The sound of his dampened flesh, shuddering and twitching between Rinkah's tight, rough grip, echoed across the night sky, the fireworks in the background having finally fallen quiet. "They say when a woman of my clan chooses a lover she should take his flame within her... I wish to feel your fire inside me."

Rinkah wasted not an instant, opening her mouth wide to swallow Sirus whole. The way she felt, so moist and warm. He'd never dreamed he'd feel her in this way before; share this experience with her. She gagged, eyes sharpened like daggers, Sirus tightening his grip around her shoulders as she took him even deeper, the tiny, tightened muscles of her throat stretched beyond their limits to accommodate everything he was.

Harder and harder Rinkah went. All the while Sirus found himself teetering on the very edge, desperation taking hold. He wanted more than anything to give some warning, but he couldn't. Frazzled under the bliss of it all, as though he'd been struck by a magic tome, and his organ held prisoner within the mouth of another, he was helpless to do anything but find relief.

"R-Rinkah! I'm- Ohhhhh dear Gods..."

The world flashed white. Sirus cried out from the bottom of his lungs, making one final, sharp thrust. Rinkah took him, her entire body quaking under the struggle to stay upright, as with each mighty throb he released everything he had into the young woman for him he cared so deeply. Rinkah rasped hard as Sirus pulled himself free, the white-haired lass holding her mouth closed tight, no doubt savouring his _gift._

In one final showing of dominance Rinkah gulped down hard, throwing her head back against the cool night air, and falling upon the support of her tired arms, rasping for breath.

"You and I are joined as one, Sirus..."

In a deep exhale Rinkah fell forward, limp and relaxed like a ragdoll, meeting Sirus with a smirk.

"Remember you once asked me how the people of my tribe confess their love for one another? _That is part of the answer."_

It was true what they said about learning something new every day, but this was one of the last ways in which Sirus expected to learn. Quiet in light of their moment together, he threaded the button of his trousers.

Yet something caught his eye. The way in which Rinkah sat, her legs crossed... _with a dampened_ patch across her womanly region. She appeared to be doing her best to hide it, but the shakiness of her breath gave it away. There was no way a true gentleman could deny a lady similar release after she'd just treated him with such kindness.

"Now then, Rinkah," Sirus kneeled down to her level, leaning close to place a peck upon her sweat-glistened forehead. He pointed toward her current predicament with suave, ignoring her indignant, flushed cheeks.

"It's about time return the favor, don't you think?"

"You'd better," she spoke in reply, shuffling closer as Sirus reached for the waistband of her loose fitting tribal pants. She lifted her behind to make things easier, gasping in gentle surprise at the ease of which the Nestran pulled them away, exposing her long golden legs to the moonlight.

The crude excuse for underwear she wore, little more than a few strings and scraps of fabric, was soaking wet to the touch. Rinkah on her own initiative groaned with frustration, ripping the sorry excuse for clothing away and parted her legs wide. Sirus breathed hard. A true flower in bloom, she certainly had. Erogenous, swollen, and covered by the most beautiful patch of thin white hair.

"Stop staring and come over here," Rinkah barked, nectar seeping from her opening. "Make me wait much longer and I'll do it myself."

 _Oh no. There was no need for that,_ Sirus thought as he shuffled closer. Slinking downward, he nestled betwixt her legs, breathing in her scent, running the edge of his tongue, wild and untamed, against her, taking back the taste for himself, so strong and yet so sweet.

"Alright, milady," Sirus whispered, "Brace yourself..."

Rinkah tensed around him, rewarding his words with rasp of delight.

"Y-Yes, Sirus. Quench the searing hunger in my heart."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Like I said, I thought I'd take things in a slightly more colorful direction considering you guys asked for it. Did you enjoy the chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Please feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I'm appriciate the opinions of all my readers.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again for your time!**


	21. Reader Update (November)

**(Update) Thank You**

I'd like to take a moment to give my heartfelt thanks to everybody who's read this story up until this point. I had a great deal of fun writing it. However, I feel as though my writing abilities have grown greatly in the last few years since it first began. Now, looking back upon things, this story feels very clunky to me.

I thought about it for a while, and I'm going to put this story to bed. It's oficially on Hiatus from this point on. But there's no need to worry - because I'd also like to announce that I'm recreating it in a new form. One that's far more fitting to my current writing projects. In fact, you may have already seen it.

The first chapter of the re-write is already up under the same name. I'll give you some context.

It follows the same starting path, but diverges. I'm also making this story a companion to my other Fire Emblem project 'A Night with Corrin'. You can find both of the stories on my profile page, and I hope you enjoy the new and improved storylines I'm creating.

Best Wishes,

Crystal.


End file.
